Pour toi, je ferai tout
by K0K0R0
Summary: ATTENTION, Fic complètement revue et corrigée ou presque! James aime Lily, mais elle, ne peut le supporter...Comment James va réussir à conquérir le coeur de sa dulcinée? TERMINE
1. Prologue

Heum heum…voilà je ne vous présente pas tout à fait un nouveau fic mais plus une correction de fics…En relisant encore et encore mes anciens chapitres de « pour toi je ferai tout » je me suis aperçue qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien…J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire une suite…alors qu'avec ces chapitres réécris je prends plus de plaisir à continuer et j'espère bientôt finir cette histoire !! Bien sûr, j'ai gardé les grandes lignes de l'ancienne version, j'ai étoffé les chapitres pour faire en sorte qu'ils fassent plus que 3 misérables pages Word et j'ai complètement changé les évènements des derniers chapitres c'est-à-dire le « après Poudlard » des persos ! Donc, pour ceux qui ont la flemme de relire le début de la fic pourront reprendre l'histoire vers les chapitres 15 je crois…bien qu'il y ai quand même beaucoup de changements dans les chapitres !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et désolée pour ce contretemps!

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent entièrement à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les empreinter pour mon humble histoire !!

Ps : j'espère quand même que cette nouvelle version vous plaira autant que la précédente, si ce n'est plus ! ^^

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

1975, Poudlard,

**DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL**

**B**revet **U**niversel de **S**orcellerie **E**lémentaire

La salle de cours était plongée dans un profond silence, seul le bruit du grattement des plumes sur les parchemins parvenait à briser la tranquillité qui s'était imposée. Quelques soupirs d'exaspération, de fatigue se faisaient parfois entendre par ci, par là…Des sourcils froncés, des pincements de lèvres des mains tremblantes et des nez levés…des nez levés ?

- Plus que 5 minutes !dit Flitwick en passant entre les rangées de tables…

Le vieux professeur d'enchantement passa devant un élève aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, très ébouriffés…Il avait des yeux noisettes cachés par une paire de lunettes à la monture argentée et, contre toute attente, il souriait, les bras derrière la tête, l'air serein. Si il aurait pu il aurait même siffloté mais cela n'aurait pas fait très sérieux n'est-ce pas ? En parlant de sérieux, un autre jeune homme, lui, ne l'était pas. En effet un garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux s'amusait à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit un bout de parchemin apparaître devant ses yeux. Il savait de qui venait ce papier et son contenu était tout à fait prévisible ! Après tout, ne connaissait-il pas son meilleur ami par cœur ?

« Si tu tombes je rigole ! »

James avait finit d'écrire depuis un bon moment, il relut son parchemin en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait rien à corriger, il bâilla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Il entendit derrière lui un long soupir d'ennui, il sourit, son ami était le seul à soupirer aussi fort pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit que son ami ne cessait de se balancer sur sa chaise. Après s'être assuré que le professeur Flitwick ne regardait pas dans sa direction, il déchira un bout de parchemin et griffonna quelques mots dessus. D'un coup de baguette magique, la missive disparue pour se poser sur une autre table quelque mètre plus loin. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, James eut à peine le temps de ranger sa baguette que la réponse lui parvenait déjà.

« Voyons mon cher Cornedrue, où est donc passé la solidarité des maraudeurs ? Si je tombe, il est évident que tu tomberas avec moi, du moins je ferai en sorte que cela se produise ! Je m'ennui, et si on interpellait Lunard pour qu'il participe à cette discussion ? »

Deux tables plus loin, un élève relisait tranquillement sa copie, très consciencieux, il rajoutait quelques annotations pour parfaire sa copie. Il avait les cheveux châtains, avec des yeux bleus océans, il avait le teint pâle et paraissaient fatigué…Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'on essayait d'attirer son attention. Remus tourna sa tête sur sa droite et vit une certaine personne faire de grands gestes de la main comme un désespéré perdu au milieu de la salle de cours. Il soupira posa son parchemin et ignora parfaitement les signaux de son ami – ce dernier parut d'ailleurs très offusqué-. Remus parcouru la salle du regard, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon un peu grassouillet il devint inquiet. Son autre ami avait l'air de paniquer devant sa copie…

Peter, regardait paniqué toutes les questions qu'il lui restait en 5 minutes il n'aurait jamais le temps de finir son devoir. Il savait parfaitement que ces trois autres amis avait déjà fini après tout n'étaient-ils pas exceptionnelles ? Il soupira et posa sa main sur ses cheveux blonds, son autre main frotta ses yeux marrons avant de reprendre sa plume.

Les maraudeurs…Tel était le nom que s'était donné ce petit groupe. Et bien sûr il portait bien son nom ! En effet, l'activité numéro 1 de nos quatre amis était de faire des farces toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Certes elles étaient farfelues mais il fallait avouer que chacune de leur farce était suivit par un éclat de rire générale de la part des autres élèves de l'école de sorcellerie ! Bien sûr faire des farces n'était pas leur seul activité, un groupe composé de quatre beaux garçons et qui plus est, célèbres ,ne pouvait passer leur scolarité sans jouer aux coureurs de jupon ! James Potter, leader non-officielle du groupe, était le plus convoité, son appartenance à l'équipe de quidditch, son talent en tant qu'attrapeur et bien sur son charme en faisait tomber plus d'une. Tout comme son ami, Sirius Black jouait au Dom juan, il ne cessait de charmer toute la gente féminine et changeait de petite copine fréquemment. « Cela fait déjà 3 jours que je suis avec elle » s'était-il vanté une fois…Remus Lupin lui, charmait pas son sourire chaleureux, par cette bienveillance qu'il avait toujours à l'égard des autres…Peter Pettigrew, quand à lui était apprécier par ses petits sourires timides et la dévotion qu'il portait à ses amis…

La durée impartie pour le devoir allait bientôt prendre fin Sirius regardait sa montre en comptant les secondes, Remus regardait le soleil commencer à se coucher, Peter écrivait avec frénésie et James griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin... Il avait dessiné un Vif d'or et traçait à présent les lettres « L.E. ». Que pouvaient-elles bien signifier à ses yeux?

-Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! couina le professeur Flitwick.

Tous les élèves fourra leur plume tandis que leurs parchemins volaient magiquement jusqu'au bureau du professeur. James sortit en premier et attendit que les autres viennent le rejoindre. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'école.

- Ca ta plu, la question dix, Lunard ? demanda Sirius en s'adressant à Remus, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le lac.

- J'ai adoré, répondit vivement celui-ci,_ Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. _Excellente question…

- Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Remus très sérieusement.

Premier signe: il est assis sur ma chaise.

Deuxième signe: il porte mes vêtements.

Troisième signe: il s'appelle Remus Lupin

Ils partirent tous dans un fou rire, seul Peter gardait un air perturbé.

- Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, dit-il d'un air anxieux, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres…

- Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver ? dit James, irrité. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois…

- Pas si fort, implora Remus

James et ses trois amis traversèrent la pelouse en direction du lac.

- Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, disait Sirius. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal.

- Moi aussi, dit James.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira un vif d'or qui se débattait.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Je l'ai piqué, dit James souriant d'un ton désinvolte.

Il se mit à jouer avec le vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètre avant de le rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Queudver paraissait impressionné par les exploits de son ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac, à l'ombre d'un hêtre et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Le soleil étincelait à la surface lisse du lac et les filles qui avaient quitté la Grande Salle en même temps qu'eux s'étaient assises sur la rive. Hilares, elles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau.

Remus avait sortit un livre qu'il s'était mis à lire en vu de leur prochaine épreuve de buses. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Nul doute qu'il faisait du repérage pour savoir qui serait sa nouvelle petite amie ! Un élégant sourire apparu sur son visage à cette idée. James lui, continuait à jouer avec le vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus haut et rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Peter le regardait toujours avec autant d'admiration.

Depuis quelques minutes James ne cessait de s'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste de la main pour éviter qu'ils ne paraissent trop bien coiffés, en lançant quelque coup d'œil en direction des filles assises au bord du lac.

- Je m'ennui, dit Sirius, j'aimerai bien que se soit la pleine lune !

- Espère toujours, dit Remus derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuis, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser, tiens…

Il lui tendit son livre, mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ses idioties, je sais déjà tout.

- Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là…

Sirius tourna la tête en direction d'un élève grand et maigre, avec des cheveux noirs qui paraissaient gras.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il, _Servilus_

Rogue s'était relevé et rangeait le questionnaire des BUSE dans son sac. Lorsqu'il quitta l'ombre des buissons et qu'il commença à marcher en direction du château, Sirius et James se levèrent pour lui emboîter le pas.

-Ca va Servilus ? lança James d'une voix forte baguette en main.

Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette lorsque James cria :

-_Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata de rire.

-_Impedimenta !_ dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il avait esquissé un geste pour ramasser sa baguette.

Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient rassembler pour voir le spectacle. Le duel continua, des sorts fusaient un peu partout allant d'un groupe à un autre, nos deux maraudeurs avaient largement le dessus…Sirius venait de lancer un _Récurvite_ quand une voix s'éleva du groupe.

-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James passa aussitôt sa main dans les cheveux. La jeune fille qui avait parlé avait une épaisse chevelure rousse foncée qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande.

-Ca va Evans ? demanda James.

-Laisse-le tranquille, répéta Lily

Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ?

-Eh bien, voilà, répondit James qui semblait réfléchir à la question, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Peter.

-Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille

-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu aille au bal de fin d'année avec moi, Evans…répondit James. Allez….viens avec moi….et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur Servilo.

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, je préfèrerai sortir avec le calmar géant, répondit Lily

-Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau ver Rogue, Oh, Attention !

Mais trop tard, Rogue avait pointé sa baguette en direction de James. Il y eut un éclat de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face et lança un autre sort, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dix mètre plus haut. Le bas de sa robe était tombé, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

-Fais le descendre !

-Mais certainement !dit James

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba sur le seul. Il se releva aussitôt les cheveux devant le visage et brandit sa baguette, mais Sirius fut plus rapide.

-_Petrificus Totalus! _Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

-LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily en brandissant sa baguette

-Ah, Evans ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité

-Alors, libère-le….

James poussa un profond soupir puis s'exécuta.

-Voilà, dit-il. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! cracha Severus une nouvelle fois humilié par les vedettes de l'école.

Lily cligna des yeux blessée. Elle fixa le garçon qui venait de parler avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Très bien, dit-elle, je ne me mêlerais plus de tes affaires à l'avenir, et si j'étais toi, je laverais mes caleçons, _Servilus_

-Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

-Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de…de…tu-sais-quoi !

-Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire…

Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

-Evans ! cria James. EVANS !

Mais, elle ne se retourna pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

-Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius hilare

-Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien ! s'écria James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien….marmonna t-il

La foule qui s'était amassé autour des maraudeurs se dissipa petit à petit, James d'un air bougon, les mains dans les poches, prit la même direction que Lily un peu plus tout. Les trois autres le suivaient souriant.

Il lui crie après et s'en veut tout de suite après ! non mais vraiment ! rit Sirius

Roh tais-toi donc Patmol ! répondit James frustré

Resté sur les lieux, Severus, à présent seul, se mordillait la lèvre. Il était allé trop loin cette fois ci…


	2. coeur en vrac

**Chapitre 2 : cœur en vrac…**

Lily rentra dans son dortoir folle de rage, elle prit le premier coussin qu'elle vit et le balança aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Ses amies qui la suivaient de près, restèrent en arrière sachant éperdument qu'il ne servirait à rien de la raisonner, dans quelques minutes sa colère s'apaisera toute seule…Quelques minutes plus tard et un dortoir en vrac, Lily s'assit enfin sur son lit essoufflée. Alhéna et Lyra – ses amis- s'approchèrent prudemment vers la rousse les mains en avant en signe de paix.

- Ca va mieux ? risque Lyra d'une toute petite voix

- Mieux ? comment pourrais-je aller mieux ? Ce Potter il...il…rah il m'énerve ! s'exclama Lily en lançant un n ième coussin – coussin que Alhéna et Lyra durent éviter-

- Mais avoue qu'il est le seul à te faire cet effet là ! s'amusa Alhéna en avisant un lampe cassée au sol

- Miss Everfield, vous feriez mieux de garder vos mauvaises réflexions pour vous ! siffla la rousse

- Mais Lily ce n'est pas la mer à boire, James à juste…commença Lyra

- …il s'en est juste pris une nouvelle fois à Severus alors qu'il n'avait rien fait !

- Ne me dis pas que tu traînes encore avec lui Lily ! Alhéna s'était levé, ses yeux bleus nuit révélait toute son inquiétude

- Et bien…

- Lily, tu as vu avec qui il traîne ? ce qu'il fait avec Avery et compagnie ! C'est de la graine de mangemorts tout ça ! Lyra secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation, ses cheveux bruns suivant le mouvement.

- Mais non, je suis sûre qu'il n'à rien à voir avec tout ça, et puis Severus est trop intelligent pour se laisser berner par les idéaux de ce genre de personnes ! dit Lily d'une voix qu'elle voulut sûre

- Lily, hier quand je l'ai vu sortir du devoir de potion il s'est fait bousculer par Hewett, il lui à cracher à la figure « Bouge de là sale sang de bourbe » !

Cette fois Lily resta sans voix, ses yeux allèrent d'Alhéna à Lyra pour finir par se poser sur ses pieds qui avaient soudainement beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle savait que ses amies avaient raison, elle-même savait ce qu'il en était mais elle priait chaque jour pour que tout ceci soit faux. Et cette après-midi là, les mots qu'avaient crachés Severus l'avait profondément blessée…

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise ça, mais les intentions de Potter ne sont pas si mauvaises que ça ! dit doucement Lyra en voulant faire oublier à Lily les propos de son ami serpentard

- C'est vrai, la dernière fois je l'ai vu aider un première année qui s'était fait avoir par l'entêtement des escaliers ! D'ailleurs je l'ai aussi entendu dire que parfois on ne retrouvait plus les élèves qui se perdait à cause de ces escaliers…réfléchit Alhéna en se tenant le menton d'un air songeur. Le première année est devenu encore plus blanc qu'avant !

- Quel imbécile…murmura Lily

- Ah voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! s'exclama Alhéna

- Bien puisque tu t'es rendu compte que James est aussi détestable qu'avant est ce qu'on pourrait aller manger maintenant ? supplia Lyra

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser à ça dans ce genre de situation !

- Elle à raison, moi aussi je meurs de faim, et puis avec un peu de chance, peut être que Potter est resté coincé dans l'embrasure d'une porte à cause de sa tête enflée ! sourit Lily à cette idée

Alhéna et Lyra sourire en voyant que Lily avait retrouvé tout son aplomb, c'est donc dans la bonne humeur et dans un tumulte de gargouillements de ventre que les trois gryffondor descendirent pour dîner.

************

Les Maraudeurs marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction des grandes portes en chênes de la sortie du château. Personne ne parlait, du moins personne n'osait parler, la mauvaise humeur de James avait refroidit l'ardeur des trois autres maraudeurs. N'y tenant plus, et sentant sa langue le démanger, Sirius se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Merde, Cornedrue, on dirait que tu reviens d'un enterrement ! Tu n'as plus rien dit depuis l'altercation avec Evans…s'exclama Sirius

- Vous croyez qu'elle m'en veut ?

- Bah pas plus que d'habitude je pense…dit Remus en soulevant les épaules

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si…si…James cherchait le bon mot

- …colérique ? essaya Sirius

- …sérieuse ? dit Remus

- …affamée ?

- Affamée ? répéta James. Peter pourquoi diable dis tu cela ?

- Et bien, elle à l'air joyeuse d'aller manger ! dit Peter en montrant un petit groupe s'avancer vers la grande salle avec entrain.

James oubliant rapidement la nostalgie qui l'avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, Lily et ses amis en les voyant s'arrêtèrent. Lily arqua un sourcil.

-Evans…mais que fais-tu ici ?demanda James en cachant son enthousiasme.

-Vois-tu Potter, je fais comme tout le monde à cette heure ci : je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour dîner…dit sarcastiquement Lily

-Ah oui, le dîner, nous aussi on y allait justement ! s'exclama James ne relevant pas le ton ironique de Lily

-Ah bon ? on ne devait pas aller à la fôr….Mais ailleuuuu, ça fait mal Cornedrue ! en effet, James venant de marcher sur le pied de Sirius en lui jetant un regard significatif. Euh, je veux dire qu'on allait nous aussi manger…

- Mouai, dit Alhéna pas très convaincu en entrant la première dans la salle

Le dîner fut aussi festif que les autres fois, Lily avait pendant un moment oublié tous ces soucis, James en communauté se préoccupait plus à faire rire la galerie qu'à l'enrager elle…Lily ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Néanmoins son regard se posa sur la table des serpentard, elle vit Avery bien sûr, Malfoy la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix et bien d'autres futurs mangemorts. Un peu plus loin ses yeux émeraudes virent un garçon qui, apparemment, n'avait pas très faim, il plantait sa fourchette dans ses légumes d'un air peu convaincu. Ce dernier du sentir qu'on l'observait car il releva subitement la tête. Les yeux noirs de Severus rencontrèrent les émeraudes de Lily. Ses yeux exprimaient toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, Lily en fut toucher, elle aurait voulu sourire mais les propos de ses amis l'en empêcha. Elle tourna la tête dans une autre direction.

Après le dîner chaque élève retourna dans leur salle commune respective, quelques uns pour réviser, d'autres pour discuter avec entrain des nouveautés de la journée. Lily elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire l'un ou l'autre, elle était montée dans son dortoir et s'était allongée sur son lit pour réfléchir. Ses amies étaient restées dans la salle commune avec les maraudeurs. Lily sourit à cette idée, elle savait parfaitement qu'Alhéna et Lyra en pinçaient toute les deux pour un maraudeur. Alhéna ne cessait de juger de façon très peu subjective chaque petite amie de Sirius et Lyra quant à elle ne cessait de rougir quant Remus lui parlait avec sa douceur habituelle. Lily soupira, se leva et décida qu'il était temps de faire sa ronde préfète. En bas des escaliers elle fut envahie par la chaleur qui se dégageait de la cheminée. Elle sourit de bien être.

-Lily ? se retourna Alhéna

-Ou vas-tu ? demanda Lyra dont les joues étaient anormalement rougies

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste faire mon tour de garde ! Lily parcouru le groupe du regard. Potter n'est pas avec vous ? J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas en train d'enfreindre le règlement !

-Non, je crois qu'il est juste allé en cuisine, il avait encore un petit creux ! sourit Remus

-dans ce cas…dit Lily en continua son chemin jusqu'à le tableau de la grosse dame

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit laissant passer Mary, une fille qui se trouvait dans le même dortoir que Lily. Quand elle vit la rousse, Mary se dirigea vers elle.

-Lily, Severus est devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il menace de rester dormir là tant qu'il ne t'aura pas parlé !

Lily soupira, elle remercia Mary avant de sortir du dortoir. En effet, Severus était assis sur les marches du petit escalier menant au dortoir des gryffondor. Il du entendre les pas de Lily car il se retourna.

-Mary dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici…dit Lily en s'asseyant à son tour

-Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait…écoute, je suis désolé, je…

Lily ferma les yeux , ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas facile, elle avait espérer que son ami ne serait pas influencer par la magie noir, par ces soit disant futurs mangemorts, par les idéaux d'un mage qui voulait la pureté du sang sorcier, mais elle s'était complètement trompé. Elle dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à celui qui, le premier ,lui apprit qu'elle était sorcière ; elle lui reprocha ses paroles envers ceux qui était comme elle, elle lui fit comprendre que s'il choisissait définitivement la voie qu'il avait commencé à prendre alors il n'y aurait plus de nous…Elle avait tout dit, il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se leva et commença à marcher pour faire ce foutu tour de garde, Severus n'avait pas bougé, il savait qu'ils étaient à un point de non retour. Ils avaient tous deux le cœur en miette…


	3. coeur en miette

**Chapitre 3 : …Cœur en miette…**

Lily marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Rageusement elle passa et repassa son bras devant ses yeux voulant enlever ce signe de faiblesse. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait rester forte, elle devait garder son sang froid, elle devait le garder si elle voulait un jour survivre dans ce monde qui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus dangereux…Lily arrêta là ses pensées, un bruit venait de se faire entendre sur sa gauche. Baguette en main elle se dirigea doucement vers l'origine de sa méfiance. Trop préoccupée, elle n'entendit, ni ne vit l'ombre qui était déjà derrière elle.

-Coucou, ma belle sang de bourbe ! dit une voix glaciale

Lily sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à une tête blonde.

-Malfoy…murmura Lily. Que faîtes vous là ? Les amis du garçon venaient de l'encercler

-Et toi ? Sais-tu qu'il est dangereux pour une petite sang de bourbe comme toi de te promener sans escorte dans les couloirs du sous sols !

-Comme il est dangereux pour VOUS de vous promener librement dans Poudlard après le couvre feu ! Lily ne comptait pas se laisser faire mais ils étaient 4 et elle, elle était seule. Si quelque chose arrivait elle n'aurait pas l'avantage même si elle maîtrisait tous les sorts !

-Vois-tu, cela fait depuis longtemps que je me fous du règlement de cette stupide école…de plus… j'ai toujours pensé que les personnes comme toi n'avaient pas leur place ici ! Malfoy et les autres venaient à leur tour de sortir leur baguette une lueur démente au fond de leurs yeux.

Lily était certes une gryffondor, mais elle était réaliste, elle n'aurait aucune chance, elle devait trouver quelqu'un. Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Lily avait déjà détalé à toute vitesse. Le groupe de serpentard la suivit aussitôt, ils étaient bien plus rapide qu'elle et arriveraient bientôt à sa hauteur. Lily se rémora tous les sorts de défense qu'elle connaissait. Elle arriva au détour d'un couloir , elle se crue sauvé mais des bras puissants l'attrapèrent et la plaquèrent contre les briques froides du mur.

-Tu t'es crue plus maligne que nous ? siffla Malfoy

-Mais je l'ai toujours été ! répliqua Lily

-Pardon mais ce n'est pas moi qui se trouve coincé en plein milieu d'un couloir sombre avec 4 futurs mangemorts avides de vengeance ! reprit Malfoy sous les rires des autres

-Vengeance ? Que me voulez vous à la fin ? s'exclama Lily qui ne comprenait pas leur motif

-Vois-tu, il n'y a pas si longtemps ton cher Potter à comment dirais-je…il a osé se moquer ouvertement de ma personne…

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec cet abruti ?! rugit Lily

-Tout, tu as tout à voir avec Potter !

-Je ne comprends pas…murmura Lily

Malfoy partit dans un rire incontrôlable et libéra Lily de son emprise. Elle était libre de ses mouvements mais toujours coincé entre le mur et les serpentards. Une fois son fou rire arrêté Malfoy reprit d'un air amusé.

-N'as-tu jamais appris que pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi il fallait s'en prendre à son point faible !

-Le seul point faible de Potter est d'avoir une tête aussi enflée qu'une montgolfière !

-C'est là où tu te trompes Evans! Tout ce qu'il fait, toutes ses moqueries envers ma maison n'ont qu'un seul et même but…te faire réagir…

-Que…

-C'est toi la cause de tout ça, ne t'en es donc tu pas rendu compte ? La chose la plus importante aux yeux de ce satané Potter c'est toi, une vulgaire sang de bourbe…

-…

-On aura tout vu, un sang pur –même si c'est Potter-, se rabaisser à aimer une sang de bourbe !

-Ne vous en faite pas, je ne salirais jamais le sang d'un sorcier au sang pur ! siffla Lily. Donc vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre des plaisanteries de Potter ! Alors laissez-moi ! Lily commençait à repartir espérant qu'ils la laisseraient cette fois. Mais peine perdu…un des serpentards lui barra la route. Lily se retourna, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ne crois pas qu'on te laissera partir comme ça, tu es trop tentante !

Lily lança un sort, le serpentard à côté d'elle tomba raide, elle se remit à courir mais rencontra très vite le sol, ses jambes venait d'être saucissonnées. Elle essaya de se libérer de ce sortilège mais ces efforts furent inutiles : Malfoy et les deux autres étaient déjà debout devant elle.

-J'en ai marre de te courir après ! Si tu continues ainsi tes foutus parents de moldu vont amèrement le regretter ! Lily eu peur de ces paroles, peur non pas pour elle mais pour ses parents, elle savait que les mangemorts ne faisaient pas ce genre de menace en l'air…

Tout en parlant et en se rapprochant ,Malfoy avait jeté un sort, l'éclair fusa vers Lily mais il fut dévié de justesse. Tous les acteurs de la scène se retournèrent vers la provenance de ce sort. Lily retint son souffle.

-Tiens tiens…Monsieur Potter veut se joindre à notre petite fête improvisée…

-Qu'as-tu fait à Lily, espèce d'ordure ! s'exclama James. Lily constata qu'il avait couru, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'en je te disais que cet abruti de Potter accoure toujours pour te sauver ! dit Malfoy en se retournant vers Lily.

Mais ce fut une erreur fatale de la part de Malfoy, en effet James en profita pour lancer un sort au serpentard. Ce dernier se retrouva propulser 5 mètres plus loin. Il se releva et beugla à ses acolytes d'attaquer le nouvel arrivant. Ces derniers obéirent et se jetèrent sans réfléchir, baguette en main, sur un James prêt à engager le combat ! Ils étaient 2 contre un mais il était évident que James avait l'avantage. Lily savait que James était un parfait crétin mais elle devait s'avouer qu'il avait une connaissance de sortilèges de défense et d'attaque bien plus élevée qu'elle ! James venait à peine de finir de mettre ses opposants hors d'état de nuire que Lily sentit des bras là soulever par le cou, elle réprima une grimace de douleur.

James se retourna vers Lily baguette levée, près à s'en servir.

-Fais encore un seul pas et je l'égorge ! s'exclama Malfoy en mettant sa baguette sous le cou de Lily.

James s'arrêta brusquement, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette.

-Maintenant pose cette baguette…

-Potter…imbécile…ne fais pas ça il…suffoqua Lily

Mais James ne l'écouta pas, tout en continua de fixer les yeux émeraudes de Lily, il posa doucement sa baguette. « Imbécile » pensa très fort Lily… Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les fines lèvres du serpentard. Il desserra son emprise et Lily s'écroula par terre toussotant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le reste de la scène se passa donc à une vitesse folle aux yeux de Lily. A peine Malfoy l'avait relâché que James avait reprit sa baguette et lancé un sort. Malfoy se retrouva alors pétrifié, les yeux ouverts de surprise. Le gryffondor accouru à la rencontre de Lily pour savoir comment elle allait. Il s'agenouilla, esquissa un geste vers la rousse et se ravisa…

-J'étais sûr qu'il te relâcherait dès que j'aurais posé ma baguette, ce Malfoy, aussi bête que ces pieds ! rit James en avançant sa main vers les épaules de Lily

-Ne…ne me touche pas…murmura Lily

-Quoi ?! dit James surprit gardant sa main sur les épaules de la rousse

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! s'exclama Lily en se levant et en s'éloignant du brun.

-Mais Lily…je…je suis venu te sauver…et

-POURQUOI ?

-Quoi ?

-POURQUOI ES-TU VENU ?!

-Mais parce que…parce que tu es impor…

-NON !! non, ne dit pas ça !!

-Mais Lily qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Je ne veux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ? demanda James incrédule

-Je ne veux pas être la chose la plus importante pour toi ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Ils croient qu'en s'en prenant à moi ils t'atteindront !

-…

-Alors…arrête…arrête…je…ne veux pas être la chose la plus importante pour toi ! C'est trop dur de souffrir, de voir des gens souffrir à cause d'une personne que je n'affectionne même pas ! finit Lily avant de courir en direction du dortoir des gryffondor les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues.

James était resté immobile, il n'avait plus bougé depuis que Lily lui avait craché ces paroles, alors elle s'était faite attaqué à cause de lui ? Ces connards s'en étaient pris à elle à cause de lui ?! Ces salauds…non…quel salaud…quel salaud je suis… pensa James en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Lily était à présent allongée sur son lit, le dortoir était calme, quant elle était rentrée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle fut soulagée de constater que tout le monde était déjà profondément assoupi. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi elle avait les yeux bouffis. Elle avait alors enfilé un pyjama après s'être passée plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans son lit incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements qui venaient de se passer. Sa respiration au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient devint de plus en plus régulière, les tremblements qu'elle avait eu plus tôt s'estompèrent petit à petit. Elle allait enfin fermer les yeux quand elle entendit un léger bruit à la fenêtre du dortoir. Le cœur battant elle pris doucement sa baguette qui se trouvait sous son coussin et la tint tout près de sa poitrine. Elle entendit une personne ouvrir la fenêtre et entrer dans le dortoir. A pas de loup la personne passa entre les lits pour enfin s'arrêter tout près d'elle. Lily retint son souffle.

-Lily…souffla une voix derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Cette voix…elle ne la connaissait que trop bien…

La jeune fille allait se lever pour lui crier dessus, pour le faire sortir du dortoir des filles quand la voix de James retentit de nouveau.

-Lily…je sais que tu dois être en train de dormir…mais il y a plusieurs choses que j'aurai voulu te dire avant…avant que…enfin voilà…Je sais que si je ne te dis pas tout ça maintenant alors je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le faire, et même si tu es endormie il fallait que tu sache…Lily tendit plus l'oreille se demandant pourquoi il disait tout cela alors qu'ils auraient - en deux ans- encore des occasions de se prendre la tête. Tu sais Lily, je me rappelle, en première année, avec Sirius, on s'était assis sous un arbre et on regardait toutes les filles passer devant nous en leur attribuant une note…Carmen Launch était une à 80%, Hannah Graham à 70% ou encore Kiara Williams…qui avait été jugée comme une fille à 85%...Après tu es arrivée, tes cheveux roux flottant derrière toi et ton regard émeraude chargé de reproches –regard que je connais par cœur en passant-…tu nous as demandé si on n'en avait pas assez de jouer à ces jeux débiles pour gamin immature ! Sirius t'a dit que ce n'était pas ton problème et tu es partit furieuse. Moi je t'ai regardé partir avec la tête haute…Depuis je n'ai cessé de t'observer… Les jours, les mois puis les années sont passés, chaque jour des filles venaient me draguer, était-ce à cause de mon nom ? De mon poste d'attrapeur ou simplement de mon physique ?je ne saurais le dire… Et puis il y avait toi… une foule de filles m'entouraient mais tu n'y étais jamais, tu ne t'intéressais pas à toutes ces choses futiles…Tu adorais aller à la bibliothèque, tu adorais les cours qui te permettaient d'apprendre d'avantage sur le monde magique, tu étais avide de connaissances, tu n'hésitais pas à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin et jamais tu n'as baissé les yeux, jamais tu n'as baissé tes émeraudes quand ces foutus serpentards te traitaient de tous les noms ! Et à ces moments là j'ai su que tu étais une fille à 100%...c'était la fin de notre troisième année….Depuis ne te voyant toujours pas parmi ces filles qui me couraient après et croyant que tu ignorais même mon nom, je me suis mis en tête de te montrer que j'existais, que j'étais là et que j'attendais que tu poses tes émeraudes sur moi. J'ai commencé à faire de petites blagues, tout le monde en rigolait, et un soir j'ai surpris ton sourire…alors j'ai littéralement sauté de joie…Devenant plus entreprenant avec l'âge j'ai commencé à faire des blagues plus immatures les unes que les autres mais sur les serpentards cette fois…Tu te demandes pourquoi je m'en prends toujours à servil…à Rogue ? C'est parce que lui pouvait te parler librement, il n'était pas obligé de faire le singe pour attirer ton attention…Donc petit à petit ton sourire s'est transformé en pincement de lèvres irrités, tes yeux rieurs se sont mit à jeter des éclairs et ton comportement d'ignorance à mon égard s'est transformé en colère…Je crois que j'ai tout fais de travers n'est-ce pas ? Une chose est sûre, même si je mentais pour éviter une retenue, même si je jouais au don juan avec les filles et même si inlassablement je te demandais de sortir avec moi de façon ridicule, une chose est sûre…c'est que j'ai toujours été sérieux quand il s'agissait de toi ! Donc quand tu as dit que Malfoy t'avais attaqué à cause de moi, mon sang a bouilli de rage, cette rage n'était même pas dirigé vers cette tête de serpent mais elle était dirigé vers moi ! Te mettre en danger était la dernière chose que je voulais faire…alors voilà…j'ai décidé que c'était finis…j'arrête…tu n'auras plus à te fatigué à me crier dessus, tu n'auras plus à trouver des excuses pour que notre maison ne perdre pas des points, tu n'auras plus à subir les brimades des serpentards à cause de moi…Je vais grandir et dégonfler cette tête qui commence à me peser…je vais murir et cesser de me comporter comme un imbécile envers toi…Pour ton bonheur, pour toi, je ferai tout…

La voix de James n'était plus qu'un murmure, un souffle aussi fragile que la brise du vent. Lily avait pour la n ième fois de la journée les larmes aux yeux, elle avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un sanglot. Elle sentit que James se levait, elle aurait voulut le retenir, elle aurait voulut lui crier de rester, elle aurait voulut tant de chose mais elle ne fit rien. La fenêtre claqua et quand Lily se décida à ouvrir ces rideaux, le silence de la nuit l'accueillit. Elle se recoucha, le cœur en miettes pour la deuxième fois mais cette fois cela- pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison- lui fit plus mal que la première…

Il ne restait que quelques élèves sur le quai 9 ¾, la plupart des élèves avaient rejoins leur famille, les embrassades, les au revoir fusaient parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Lily regardait le train rouge d'un air triste…la fin de l'année était passé trop vite à son goût, elle allait à présent retourner dans sa famille et ce durant deux longs mois…

Le début de la sixième année fut pleine de surprise pour Lily ; Alhéna et Sirius sortaient à présent ensemble et Lyra et Remus semblaient plus proche que jamais, Peter avait pris de l'assurance, et…et James…James ne lui jetait plus un seul regard…Cela avait au début surpris tout le monde mais personne ne fit de commentaires, personne et surtout pas elle…Elle ne l'avouera à personne mais l'ignorance du jeune homme à son égard lui faisait mal, sa présence lui manquait énormément. Il avait mûrit, il avait murît et ,en effet, Lily ne fut plus la cible de Malfoy et sa troupe…Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré ?

Tout au long de l'année les seules paroles que s'échangeaient Lily et James n'étaient que de la politesse, chacun vivait sa vie s'en interférer dans celle de l'autre…Ce fut en définitive une année atroce pour Lily, la pire de toute sa scolarité…


	4. j'ai remarqué

**Chapitre 4 : j'ai remarqué...**

Lily était assise sur son bureau penchée sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie, elle griffonnait un mot, le rayait pour le réécrire à côté et ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes avant que Lily ne jette rageusement sa plume ! Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle avait terminé sa sixième année, un mois interminable ou sa sœur avait tout fait pour prouver à Lily que ce n'est qu'une plaie, un vrai fardeau pour elle et leurs parents, un mois ou elle avait du faire la tonne de devoirs que leur avaient donné leurs professeurs et surtout un long mois ou elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui…Sur cette pensée, Lily prit un cadre où on la voyait en compagnie d'Alhéna et Lyra en train de faire de grands signe à l'objectif magique. Elle enleva le verre, saisit la photo et la posa sur son parchemin plein de ratures, tout au fond du cadre, retournée se trouvait une autre photo…Lily le cœur battant la prit et la retourna…James la regardait souriant de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux étaient balayés par une légère brise et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Cette photo avait été prise par Sirius qui avait chipé le nouvel appareil photo sorcier que s'était offert Lily durant une sortie à pré au lard. C'était en 5 ième années…James, à cette époque, n'avait pas encore pris ses distances…

Lily soupira et pencha sa tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à toutes ces années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Ces prises de becs avec une certaine tête ébouriffées, ces fous rires à cause de cette même tête ébouriffée et son petit cœur brisé à cause de James…Oui Lily s'était rendue compte qu'à force elle en était tombé amoureuse… Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Il cesse de l'aimer et elle, elle se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse de cet abruti… Quand en était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Elle ne saurait le dire, depuis le début de la sixième année, ou peut être depuis la cinquième ? Elle ne savait plus, à présent quand il s'agissait de James, elle ne savait plus… Elle essuya la larme qui avait roulé le long de sa joue et rangea toutes ses affaires, cela ne servirait à rien, elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer !

C'est d'un pas pesant que Lily s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand un bruit provenant de la fenêtre lui parvint aux oreilles. Une majestueuse chouette se tenait derrière la vitre. La rousse se dépêcha de lui ouvrir avant que les voisins ne la voient permettant ainsi de donner une bonne excuse à Pétunia de lui faire des reproches. C'était Avy, la chouette d'Alhéna, Lily s'empressa de prendre la missive puis donna un petit biscuit au volatile qui repartit aussitôt auprès de sa maîtresse.

« Salut Lily !

Mes parents sont d'accord pour que je fête mon anniversaire en grand cette année ! bien sûr tu es invitée ! Si tu veux, tu peux même venir passer le reste de tes vacances chez moi, je sais bien que ta malheureuse sœur va ENORMEMENT te manquer mais j'ose espérer que tu pourras te passer d'elle quelques jours !

N'oublie pas d'apporter de quoi te faire belle ! parce que j'espère bien que tu sortiras de cette soirée casée !

Bisous ensorcelé

Ton adorable Alhéna ! »

Lily sourit, Alhéna avait toujours eu le don de lui remonté le moral à n'importe qu'elle moment, il fallait dire que la jeune fille était un vrai rayon de soleil ! Sa bonne humeur constante avait toujours été très communicative ! Lily s'empressa de saisir un parchemin et de quoi écrire. Bien évidemment cette invitation tombait à pic ; Lily n'aurait pas supporté un mois de plus la compagnie de Pétunia ! Elle appela son hibou, Léopold, et attacha la lettre à sa patte. L'oiseau déploya aussitôt les ailes pour se diriger vers le manoir des Everfield…

Alhéna était issue d'une très vieille famille de sorcier, de ce fait, les Everfield ont toujours été une famille dite de sang pur. Néanmoins, bien que ce fût le cas, les Everfield avaient toujours manifesté un grand intérêt à la culture moldue. Lily sourit à un souvenir plus que plaisant. En effet, quand Alhéna avait su que Lily était née moldue, sa première réaction fut : « Dans ce cas, j'ai une question existentielle à te demander : est-ce vrai que tous les moldus possèdent une boite carrée qui peut enfermer des gens ? » Lily avait rit à en avoir mal au ventre, son rire s'était calmé quand elle avait vu Alhéna prendre un air offusqué. Quand Lily comprit qu'elle voulait en faite parler d'une télévision, elle lui promit de lui en montrer une…Bien sûr étant une vieille famille, les Everfield possédaient depuis toujours un manoir familial, et Lily en était impressionnée à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Cela ne l'étonna donc pas d'entendre Alhéna parler de faire une grande fête chez elle à l'occasion de son anniversaire…

Lily sur ces bons souvenirs descendit enfin de sa chambre afin de prévenir ses parents et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Pétunia, des deux sœurs, elle devait être la plus heureuse ! Après tout ne voulait-elle pas présenter son fiancé à leurs parents sans qu'il ne se doute de « la monstruosité » de sa sœur ?

Les derniers jours qu'il lui restait avant la date prévue pour son départ furent d'une longueur interminable, bien qu'elle avait hâte de partir, l'idée de ne pas voir ses parents avant longtemps la grisait quelque peu. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle restait le plus souvent avec eux au plus grand damne de Pétunia qui bizarrement avait toujours un air grincheux scotché au visage !

Avant de partir chez Alhéna, Lily prit bien soin de vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait rien, ses affaires de Poudlard étaient bien rangées dans son énorme valise, valise qui sera d'ailleurs très difficile à descendre jusqu'à la cheminée ! Le sac qui contenait ses affaires de rechange par contre n'était pas encore bouclé, en effet Lily se creusait la tête à savoir ce qu'elle porterait à l'anniversaire de son amie. Lily jetait des affaires par ci par là, mais sa frénésie se stoppa net quand elle repensa à un léger détail qu'elle n'aurait pourtant pas du omettre… Alhéna sort à présent avec Sirius et, aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont toujours ensemble…Alhéna=Sirius=Maraudeurs=…

-…James murmura Lily dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée

La rousse se laissa tomber sur son lit qui s'affaissa sous l'impact. Son regard émeraude alla de son bureau –plus précisément d'un cadre sur son bureau- à la robe qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains… Que devait-elle faire ? Lily réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de se relever d'un bond triomphant !

-Alors Ce sera la rouge !

Lily avait eut tout le loisir de réfléchir durant ses moments d'inactivité, de cette réflexion était sortit une conclusion : elle ferait tout pour que James Potter retombe amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait courtisé avec acharnement durant plusieurs années…à présent c'était à son tour de faire le premier pas ! Ne disait-on pas qu'en amour il fallait savoir partager ? C'est donc ce que Lily fera, elle verra ce qu'avait été la vie de James à tout faire pour qu'elle le remarque ! Idiot n'est-ce pas ? mais ne le sommes-nous pas tous en amour ?

C'est donc une Lily radieuse qui apparue par la cheminée dans le salon des Everfield. La pièce était très spacieuse, du moins assez pour accueillir une bonne cinquantaine de personne…et Lily savait que ce serait le nombre d'invités demain soir ! Elle eut à peine le temps de s'épousseter qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns lui cacha la vu. Alhéna criait dans ses oreilles des choses incompréhensibles pour les humains, peut être que les chauve-souris réussirait-elles à lui faire une transcription ? Lily sourit néanmoins fasse à l'entrain de son amie.

- Je vois que je t'ai beaucoup manqué !

- Tu ne peux pas imaginé à quel point ! Tout d'un coup Alhéna pris un air sérieux.

-Quoi ?!

-Dis-moi c'est bien de l'écorce de saule qu'il faut mettre pour une potion de véritaserum ?

-…

-Ah c'était du sapin ? grimaça la brune

-Donc je t'ai manqué pour les devoirs de potion ? dit sarcastiquement Lily

-Bah oui…Mais je suis quand même très contente de te voir ! Sourit Alhéna

-Mouai, j'ai un doute là !

-Allez, je rigole, viens on va déposer tes choses !

Quand elles furent arrivées à l'étage, Lily constata que Lyra était dans la chambre d'ami en train de lire un livre plutôt épais à la couverture bleu nuit. A leur arrivé la jeune fille leva la tête et fit un magnifique sourire.

-Que lis-tu ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant au côté de Lyra

-_Une vie aux côtés d'un loup garou_, un roman de True Macphee !

-C'est bien ? s'intéressa Lily

-Je trou…

-Intéressant ? on dirait que oui ! j'ai pas réussi à lui tirer une seule réponse pour le devoir de potion !

-Tu sais bien que c'est plus bénéfique que tu trouves la réponse par toi-même…dit calmement Lyra en continuant sa lecture

-Mais moi je ne veux pas que ce soit bénéfique, juste utile !

-humph…fit dédaignement Lyra

Une demie seconde fut le temps avant que la pièce de soit remplie de plusieurs éclats de rire ! Que c'était bon de retrouver tout le monde !

Et le lendemain arriva aussi vite qu'un vif d'or…

-Vous pensez qu'il aimera cette robe ? s'inquieta Alhéna devant son miroir

La jeune fille se regardait dans ce dernier depuis 10 bonnes minutes, elle ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens, de relever ses cheveux pour les relâcher la seconde d'après, elle allait chercher un collier puis un autre pour finir par les reposer…Vous l'aurez compris, miss Everfield était stressée…

-Mais viii il aimera !! rigola Lyra en se coiffant

-Je suis sûre qu'il t'aimerait même si tu ne portais rien ! taquina Lily. Alors cesse donc de t'inquiéter !

-Tu peux parler, c'est quoi ces bouts de papier à tes pieds ?

Lily rougit et balaya les petits bout de papiers de son pied, ils seraient bien mieux sous le lit…

-Rien…

-Mais bien sût ! persiffla Alhéna

-Qu'essayez vous d'insinuer Miss Everfield ? dit Lily en se leva toute rouge

-Rien, rien…dit innocemment son amie

-Je pense que notre Lily a pris une grande décision pendant ces vacances ! dit Lyra en se rapprochant

-Je pense aussi !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez nom d'un scrout à pétard !

-Ma chérie, t'es tu seulement vu dans la glace ? Si tu t'es habillée ainsi c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Et mon petit doigt me dit que cette raison est devenue capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des gryffondor ! Sur ces mots plein de sous-entendus Alhéna sortit pour accueillir ses premiers invités. Lyra la suivit quelques instant après, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu as pris la bonne décision, ça faisait mal au cœur de voir la lueur de tes yeux disparaître à mesure que les jours passaient. Tu avais perdu espoir qu'un « vous » puisse encore être possible entre lui et toi. Si on n'essaye jamais rien alors on n'aura rien, il faut savoir faire le premier pas même si ça fait mal ! Et puis si on tombe, et que ça fait mal, les amis seront toujours la pour panser les blessures aussi bien celles du corps que celles du cœur!

Lyra sortit, Lily cligna des yeux abasourdie. Comment…comment la jeune fille faisait-elle pour sonder les cœurs ainsi ? Lyra était vraiment une fille extraordinaire, ses yeux bleus clairs vous regardaient toujours avec une sincérité à vous couper le souffle, ils ne mentaient pas, ni eux, ni sa propriétaire ! Autant la suractivité d'Alhéna pouvait lui redonner le moral, autant la douceur de la jeune Rohan pouvait l'apaiser…Lily était vraiment bien entourée, elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle apportait autant qu'elle recevait à ces personnes qui avaient pris une place inestimable dans son cœur.

Quant Lily se décida enfin à descendre, elle avait le ventre noué, bien sûr elle n'était pas stupide au point ne se voiler la face sur la cause de se nœud au ventre mais elle aurait très bien pu s'en passer…Elle fixa une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Sa robe rouge était ni trop provocante ni trop basique, elle soulignait la fine silhouette de la rousse et mettait en valeur sa peau couleur pêche. La rose qu'elle avait planté dans son chignon –ou quelques mèches se faisaient rebelles- était le seul accessoire qu'elle portait…j'espère que ce sera bon…soupira Lily

A la vue des regards que lui lancèrent quelques personnes, la rousse considéra que en effet, c'était bon…Mais ce soir peu lui importait le regard des autres, le seul regard qu'elle voulait capter était en train de se retourner vers elle…Elle sourit au petit groupe d'amis et constata avec délice que Lyra et Remus se tenaient la main…Alhéna quand à elle…et bien elle semblait très occupé à montrer ses talents pour les baisers…à Sirius…et James…James lui, tenait un verre à la main et semblait avoir arrêté sa conversation avec Franck Londubat et Alice Deaken - deux gryffondor de la même année qu'eux – à son arrivée.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! dit Lily souriante

-Lily tu es toute en beauté ce soir ! complimenta Franck

-pff, toi au moins tu as droit à des compliments ! marmonna Alice

-Pardon ?

-Moi je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des bafouillements et des paroles incompréhensibles !

-Je crois que tu lui faisais trop d'effet ! dit Lily en rigolant face à la couleur du visage de Franck

Lily trop occupé à taquiner ce pauvre Franck à l'aide d'Alice ne remarqua pas le regard de James posé sur elle. Lyra elle, face à ce spectacle sourit et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus, à son tour, il sourit.

-Bien ce n'est pas tout, mais on s'ennui ici, pas que les bécotages entre Sirius et Alhéna me gêne mais que diriez-vous d'aller danser un peu ? dit Remus. Miss Rohan me ferez-vous l'honneur ? Remus fit un clin d'œil séducteur. Lyra rougit et prit le bras que lui tendait le jeune homme.

-Je rêve ou Remus viens de jouer au séducteur ! dit James

-Ma foi, je crois qu'il ferait tout pour Lyra, et puis je crois bien que toi et Sirius avez déteins sur lui ! ris Lily de bon cœur

James sourit, appréciant silencieusement le rire cristallin de la rousse. Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, ses yeux émeraudes plus brillants que jamais. Le cœur du brun battit plus fort encore. Ils étaient seuls –bien que Sirius et Alhéna continuaient leur retrouvaille- et l'ambiance dans la salle était idéale alors…

-…Que dirais-tu si nous aussi nous allions danser ? demanda doucement Lily. James d'abord étonné, sourit puis tendit son bras tel le ferait un parfait gentleman.

La chanson était douce, la salle tamisée faisait plus intime et…le léger parfum de James l'enivrait…Lily appréciait chaque seconde de cette danse, plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle, plus rien sauf lui. Comment…comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle aille si bien dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que sa taille était faite pour ses bras, que leurs deux mains jointes n'en faisaient plus qu'une…Elle était bien…comme ensorcelée, attirée par cette personne qui faisait tant battre son cœur et vibrer son corps, Lily posa doucement sa tête sur la large épaule de James. D'abord surpris par cette soudaine proximité puis habitué, James se détendit et ferma les yeux comme l'avait fait Lily quelques secondes auparavant.

-Tu as changé James…murmura doucement la jeune fille

-J'ai murit…la voix rauque de James sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Lily, son souffle chaud la fit frissonner…

-j'ai remarqué…

-…

-Je l'aime beaucoup ce James…murmura Lily s'approchant de l'oreille de James. Même si… Il est beaucoup plus plaisant qu'avant ! se reprit Lily en s'éloignant…la musique venait de s'arrêter…

James resta un instant au milieu de la pite de dance avant de sourire bêtement. Il se prit le cou et commença à sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir. Quatre personnes non loin de là avait assisté à toute la scène, sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants…


	5. Et si les rôles s'inversaient?

**Chapitre 5 : Et si les rôles s'inversaient ?  
**

L'imposante locomotive rouge crachait sa fumée blanche sur le quai 9 ¾ ; plusieurs personnes se pressaient sur le quai pour les derniers aux revoir. Les petits nouveaux s'émerveillaient face à l'écriteau que portait le train écarlate : Poudlard express. Enfin, à leur tour, ils seront de grands sorciers… Parmi tout ce tumulte trois jeunes filles essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux portes du train, elles jouaient des coudes et pestaient contre ceux qui barraient leur chemin. Quand elles furent arrivées à destination, elles montèrent tant bien que mal avec leur grosse valise dans un des wagons du Poudlard express. Dans le long couloir on pouvait apercevoir quelques élèves déjà en habits de sorcier, d'autres passaient leur tête par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du train pour pouvoir admirer la foule qui se pressaient au dehors. C'était le 1er Septembre et la rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas…

-Venez les filles, on va chercher un compartiment vide...dit Lyra en soulevant sa valise

-Je pensais plutôt trouver celui des maraudeurs…ils doivent certainement être déjà arrivés ! s'exclama Alhéna

-Ne me dis pas que Sirius te manque déjà ! Tu l'as quitté il y a même 24h…protesta Lyra en rougissant

-Regardez qui me dit ça ! Tu as autant envie que moi d'aller les voir ; tu rougis déjà d'excitation ! taquina Alhéna en avisant les joues de son amie

- Que vas-tu insinuer par là !!

-Allez, vous n'allez pas vous chamailler pour si peu ! rigola Lily. Tel que je les connais je suis sûre qu'ils sont près de la vendeuse de friandise…Sur ces mots Lily partit devant trainant sa valise derrière elle.

-Elle a l'air plus souriante qu'avant…murmura Lyra heureuse

-Je suis sûre que cette visite dans le compartiment des maraudeurs sera appréciée par beaucoup de monde ! Alhéna fit un clin d'œil à Lyra qui rougit aussitôt.

Les filles rattrapèrent Lily qui était déjà arrivée vers le dernier compartiment. A l'intérieur de ce dernier de grands éclats de rires se faisaient entendre. Les trois amies sourirent : elles étaient bien devant le compartiment des garçons. Alhéna entra avant même qu'on ne l'invite à le faire. Elle se jeta aussitôt sur Sirius. Les autres rigolèrent face à ces retrouvailles excessives surtout que cela faisait à peine un jour que nos deux tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas revus !

-Je suis désolée, Alhéna manque d'éducation…On voulait savoir si on pouvait rester avec vous durant le trajet…dit Lyra en souriant

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Remus

Lyra et Lily entrèrent donc dans le compartiment. La rousse croisa le regard chocolat de James et sentit aussitôt une colonie de papillons dans son ventres, se fut pire quand, pour l'aider, James avait frôlé sa main en rangeant sa valise.

-On dirait une vieille fille frustrée ! marmonna Lily en s'asseyant

-Tu disais ? demanda Remus en lui souriant

-heu…en fait je me demandais de quoi vous riiez tout à l'heure avant que l'autre furie ne débarque ! rougit Lily

-Hé ! s'offusqua la dite furie

Les garçons sourirent avant d'éclater de rire !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! se vexa Lily

-Non non…vraiment ce n'est pas contre toi ! dit James en essayant de se calmer

-Non…en fait on s'inquiétait juste sur la santé mentale de dumbledore ! s'exclama Sirius toujours hilare

-sa santé mentale ? je ne vois pas pour…

-Montre lui James ! couina Peter excité

James acquiesça et farfouilla dans la poche de son jean, quand Lily le vit sortir un petit badge doré sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » d'étonnement.

-Ne me dites pas que…

-Et oui notre cher James ici présent est le nouveau préfet en chef ! dit Sirius en bombant le torse

-Et pourquoi en es-tu si fier ? Alhéna venait d'arquer un sourcil dubitatif.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que nous pourrons faire à présent !

-Oh lalalala…c'est une catastrophe…murmura Lily qui venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains

-Lily ça ne va pas ? demanda Remus en souriant ; il était sûr de la réponse

-Et bien…C'est Lily la préfète en chef…dit doucement Lyra en se mordant les lèvres

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Sirius…

-je crois vraiment que Dumbledore s'est reçu un cognard sur la tête pour nommer James comme préfet en chef surtout avec notre petite rousse nationale !!

-Eh ! s'exclama James vexé par ce manque de confiance. Je peux être hyper responsable quand je veux….

-Quand tu veux…l'interrompit Alhéna

-Je sens que cette année va être très…intéressante...murmura Lily dont le désespoir pouvait se lire dans ses yeux verts

-Non vraiment…j'ai muri ! je ferais vraiment de mon mieux ! James faisait un grand sourire innocent

-…Bon d'accord…se résigna Lily. Mais je te préviens si je m'aperçois que tu prépares un mauvais tour , toi et tes amis en utilisant ton grade de préfet en chef, je te jure que tes parents auront du mal à reconnaître leur fils prodigue pour les vacances ! Lily avait avancé son doigt accusateur de plus en plus près de James à mesure qu'elle parlait. James malgré la menace continuait de sourire comme un parfait idiot.

-Lily, ta poitrine n'aurait pas grossi pendant ces vacances ? demanda Sirius un sourire en coin

-Pardon !!! S'étrangla Lily en lui balança la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main c'est-à-dire une carte explosive qui bien sûr choisit le bon moment pour exploser devant le visage de Sirius…

Nouvel éclat de rire, éclat de rire auquel Lily se joignit avec joie. Elle faisait sa mécontente mais en faite, au fond d'elle, elle était ravit de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec James. Elle , possessive ? Juste un peu…

Une fois arrivés à Pré au Lard, ils prirent une calèche en direction de leur dernière année à Poudlard…Le château au loin, brillait de milles feux, c'était leur dernière année en tant qu'élève et jamais ils n'avaient trouvé le château si…magique…

Une fois dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor...Le répartition des premières années allait bientôt commencer...

-Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai faim, mais ils pourraient quand même se dépêcher ! s'exclama un Peter affalé sur la table

-Ventre sur pattes ! s'exclama Sirius

-Tu peux parler c'est au moins la troisième fois que ton ventre fait des bruits bizarres ! se défendit Peter

-Regardez, c'est le dernier...sourit James

Le dernier élève fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Et, comme à son habitude, la répartition fut suivit pas un discours de Dumbledore :

« Comme chaque année, la forêt Interdite est comme toujours interdite, et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je dis ça pour les 1ère année qui seraient susceptibles de suivre les conseils de certains Gryffondor (il regarda les maraudeurs, « bah quoi ? » dit Sirius), elle ne s'appelle pas « La forêt au milles merveilles avec des p'tits lutins rose pour vous guider ».

-C'est moche Sirius ! murmura Lily. Je t'avais connu avec plus d'imagination ! Tout le monde la regardait effaré…

-… A part cela, Pour tous les élèves, à partir de la 3ème année, vous pourrez vous rendre à Pré au lard une fois par mois et enfin, des bals seront organiser pour les grandes occasions et pour resserrer les liens entre chaque maison, c'est pour cela que je demanderai aux préfets en chef de faire une réunion au plus vite à ce sujet...Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié alors…bonne appétit ! »finit Dumbledore en levant les bras

Les plats se remplirent aussitôt de mets plus succulent les uns que les autres. Le repas se passa dans le rire et la bonne humeur, le rire car quelques Serpentard s'étaient déjà habitué aux vieilles habitudes des maraudeurs c'est-à-dire les farces dirigées vers eux et la bonne humeur pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard qui s'annonçait riche en magie ...

Il était déjà 9h, et tous les élèves étaient à leur premier cours de l'année. Nos compagnons eux, étaient à leur cours de métamorphose, le professeur Mcgonagall leur faisait un sermon sur les ASPIC…Pendant tout ce temps, Lily ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre, le temps était doux en ce mois de septembre et, à peine rentrée, Lily voulait déjà sortir et profiter de la douce brise du matin…Elle aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi si un léger « plop » ne s'était pas fait entendre. Elle regarda sur son bureau et vit un bout de papier, bout de papier qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là avant. Elle le prit et le déplia doucement pour éviter de se faire surprendre par son professeur.

« Alors miss Evans est distraite en cours ? J.P. »

Lily se retourna et aperçut une tête ébouriffée lui faire un petit sourire. Lily soupira et mima un « idiot » avec ses lèvres. James parut offusqué mais gribouilla néanmoins quelque chose sur un nouvel parchemin.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses prendre par Mcgonagall, cela ternirait ta réputation si tu te mettais à ne plus écouter en cours ! J.P »

« Merci Ô monsieur Potter de vous inquiéter de ma scolarité !L.E. »

Lily sourirait, cette échange lui plaisait…Elle l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt mais depuis la fête organisée chez Alhéna, la relation entre James et elle s'était énormément améliorer, certes ils se cherchaient encore des noises mais c'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux…Un jeu qui plaisait à notre belle rousse. Ce changement était-il du à la confession de Lily à propos de la nouvelle maturité de James ? elle n'aurait pu le dire…

« Je suis toujours la pour vous servir et ne vis que pour votre bien!J.P. »

« ... L.E. »

« Quoi, vous osez vous amuser sans nous ! S.B »

« Désolé mais ceci est une conversation personnelle entre cette charmante demoiselle et moi-même…alors VIRE !J.P. »

« Ce n'est plus personnelle quand on vous voit sourire sans aucune discrétion l'un à l'autre ! Vous pourriez fleureter plus discrètement quand même !S.B »

Les joues de Lily se colorèrent. Alhéna et Lyra sourirent et décidèrent de participer à leur tour.

« Oh, mais tu sais à cette âge là, on ne contrôle plus les hormones, qu'importe le regard des autres si on peut capter celui de l'être DESIRE!A.E. »

« VOUS AVEZ FINI DE DIRE DES BETISES !!! L.E. »

« Ces quoi ses traces rouges sur tes joues ? tu ne serais quand même pas en train de ROUGIR ?L.R»

« Pas du tout, j'ai chaud...L.E »

« C'est pas beau de mentir à ton âge tigresse !!S.B »

Lily se retourna vers Sirius et, comme une vraie gamine de deux ans, lui tira la langue. Elle reprit sa besogne, c'est-à-dire répondre à toutes ces sous-entendus…il faudra lui rappeler de se venger de ses soi disant amies.

« Eh, c'est quoi ce surnom d'abord? L.E »

« J'trouve que c'est mignon moi, ça te qualifie parfaitement...R.L »

« non Remus ne t'y met pas aussi ! L.E »

« Oui, moi aussi je trouve que tigresse est le surnom idéal pour représenter ta fougue !! L.R »

« Mouais tu dis ça juste pour être du côté de ton CHER Remus ! L.E»

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Lyra de rougir. « Et de une ! » se dit joyeusement Lily

« De quoi vous parler ? P.P »

« Rendors toi Pete' ! S.B »

« Force est de constater que vos gloussements m'en empêche ! P.P »

« Vous allez arrêtez de vous faire passer des mots oui ! le P.M »

« C'est qui le P.M? J.P »

« Ca doit être Patty Morgan, vous savez le fantôme, la petite névrosé qui ne cesse de pleurer! S.B »

-Non, c'est le Professeur Mcgonagall ! dit une voix derrière lui.

-oups...dit Sirius

-Oui comme vous le dites monsieur Black ! Vous avez fini de vous faire passer des petits mots durant mon cours? demanda le professeur à l'adresse de Lily, Alhéna, Lyra, James, Sirius et Remus.

Tous baissèrent la tête…pour cacher leur petit sourire….

-Bien, pour m'assurer que vous ne recommencerez plus, je vais faire en sorte que vous inaugurez les premières retenues de l'année, venez tous me voir à la fin de la journée! Sur cet excès de colère le professeur Mcgonagall repartit à son bureau pour reprendre son cours.

La fin de la journée arriva trop lentement au goût de tous les élèves. Quand les cours prirent fin, les trois maraudeurs et les filles allèrent voir leur professeur de métamorphose. Ils auraient du être abattus et démoraliser à l'idée de recevoir une retenue le premier jour des cours mais il n'en fut rien. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'aile ouest.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu puisses te prendre une retenue ! rigola Alhéna à l'adresse de Lily

-Et bien c'est ma dernière année ici et même si je veux avoir mes ASPIC, je veux également en profiter, et puis si je ne suis pas attentive à un cours ce n'est pas très important…rien n'est irréversible ! dit calment Lily

-Bien alors qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre Lily ? s'exclama Alhéna en formant une croix avec ses doigts

C'est une Lily hilare qui entra dans le bureau du professeur.

-Bien, alors vous allez être répartis en 3 groupes (devinez lesquelles) : Everfield-Black, Lupin-Rohan et Evans-Potter. Miss Everfield et monsieur Black vous allez dans la classe de potion pour nettoyer les chaudrons et ce sans magie ! Lupin et Rohan vous allez vérifier l'équipement de Quidditch de toutes les maisons et enfin, Evans et Potter vous allez nettoyer la salle des trophées ! Est-ce clair ? et j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon ! Bien sûr Minerva Mcgonagall savait qu'il n'en serait rien…Au vu de leur sourire, elle savait que ce ne serait pas leur dernière retenue !

Les trois groupes se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur retenue. Au bout d'une demie heure…

…Dans la classe de potion

-On devrait peut être commencer à nettoyer tu ne crois pas ?

-Pff tu verras ça se fera tout seul, laisse moi juste profiter de ton épaule pour dormir…

-Idiot ! souffla Alhéna en baillant

-Tu n'es pas si mal non plus tu sais ! sourit Sirius en fermant les yeux

…Dans la salle d'équipement de Quidditch des Gryffondor

-Je me demande si tout se passe bien avec Lily et James...repensa Lyra

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, si mes prédictions sont justes, il devraient bientôt sortir ensemble !dit Remus en pliant les maillots

-J'espère bien, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon année à avoir des retenues pour qu'ils daignent enfin à sortir ensemble ! sourit Lyra

-Ma foi, avoir des retenues n'a pas que des mauvais côtés! dit Remus en souriant alors que les joues de Lyra se colorèrent face aux sous entendus-sans doute involontaire- du jeune homme

…Dans la salle des trophées

-Pffff... soupira James, c'est au moins la 10 millième fois que je frotte c'te salle depuis mon entrée à Poudlard...

-Si tu faisais moins le malin, tu viendrais moins souvent ici ! dit Lily en saisissant une coupe de quidditch

-Mais cette fois c'est ta faute, on n'en serait pas là si tu n'avait pas détourné ton attention du cours de Mcgonagall...dit James qui voulait absolument titiller la rousse

-Je n'ai donc plus le droit de regarder par la fenêtre ? dit Lily en souriant

James ne répondit pas et à la place, s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune fille. Le cœur de Lily battait si vite qu'elle était sûr que la personne en face d'elle pouvait l'entendre. Les yeux de James rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de Lily…aucun d'entre eux n'osait cligner des yeux, aucun d'eux ne voulait briser ce contact visuel. Lily s'attendait à ce que James l'embrasse, le lieu et l'atmosphère était au rendez-vous et pourtant il ne fit rien…James ferma les yeux et se leva.

-De la mousse...sur ton visage…dit James en montrant du doigt la joue de Lily

Ce soir là, quand Lily alla se coucher, elle était...terriblement déçue. Cette fois elle était sûr, le cœur de James n'avait plus de place pour elle ! Que cela ne tienne ! se dit Lily avec courage, je ferai tout pour qu'il m'aime à nouveau quitte à forcer les barrières qu'avaient dû ériger son cœur ! dès demain les rôles s'inverseraient…Elle fera tout pour que James et elle finissent ensemble comme cela aurait dû être si elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote !!

Voilà!! Pour aujourd'hui je poste que 5 chapitres!

Par la suite, j'en posterai un par jour pour vous tenir en haleine le temps que je finisse les derniers chapitres!

Et oui, bonne nouvelle, vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps la fin! J'aurai bientôt finit d'écrire cette histoire! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic...^^


	6. Je suis rassurée

**Chapitre 6 : Je suis rassuré(e)**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que les cours à Poudlard avait reprit. La routine spécifique à toute année scolaire avait entraînée chaque élève avec elle. Lily en faisait partie…Ainsi c'est par habitude qu'après le déjeuner elle alla à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de potion. Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir mais s'arrêta aussitôt et recula d'un pas de manière à voir sans être vu. Devant elle se tenait un James, les mains dans les poches parlant à une petite serdaigle-très jolie en passant- qui avait les joues rosies par la gêne ou le plaisir, Lily n'aurait su le dire. James gratta l'arrière de sa tête et paru gêné en voyant la jeune fille lui tendre une lettre. Lily se doutait bien ce que contenait cette lettre, sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration écrite…La rousse priait de tout son cœur que l'attrapeur n'accepte pas cette maudite lettre. Mais son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit James saisir la lettre et la mettre dans sa poche. La serdaigle lui sourit chaleureusement et partit en courant. Lily n'y tenant plus partit à toute vitesse. Ses yeux lui picotaient atrocement.

Elle avait été bête de penser qu'après toutes ces années, James en pincerait encore pour elle, elle qui avait crié haut et fort qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui, elle qui lui reprochait de changer de petite amie comme de chemise, elle qui voulait, à présent, faire partie de sa vie…Elle avait décidé de se battre pour l'avoir mais cette scène l'en avait décourager, elle lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux…A présent que ferait James d'une personne comme elle alors qu'il avait des milliers de filles plus jolies qu'elle à ses pieds ?

Lily entra dans la bibliothèque et décida d'y rester toute la journée, après tout ils étaient samedi ce qui signifiait pas de cours…

Néanmoins son coup de blues fut interrompit par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le jeune homme en l'appelant s'était permis de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Tu es restée ici toute l'après-midi ?

-Et bien oui…dit vaguement Lily faisant semblant de retourner dans sa lecture espérant ainsi que James la laisserai tranquille. Mais elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait être têtu…

-Et tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à que mon devoir de potion soit finit oui !

-Tu veux parler de ça ? James souleva plusieurs parchemins. Mais il semble finit !

-Oui mais il y a quelques détails que je voudrais vérifier…commença à s'énerver Lily

-…

-Bon James si tu as quelque chose à me demander alors crache le morceau ! Lily savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'énerver, mais c'était son caractère et comme avant elle criait sur les autres pour pouvoir extériorer ses sentiments

-désolé si je t'ai dérangé…je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais comme je ne t'avais pas vu de la journée…James s'était levé et commençait à partir.

Lily soupira, c'était un ange et elle un vrai petit diable de le traiter ainsi…elle devra se faire une raison un jour ou l'autre. Elle posa bruyamment son livre et courut pour rattraper les grandes enjambées que faisait James. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il parut surprit mais sourit. « idiot » pensa alors Lily.

-Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi ! mentit Lily en faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant

James ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête, ensemble ils entrèrent dans la salle des lions et s'approchèrent du petit groupe qui s'était formé au coin du feu.

-J'ai ramené une disparue ! dit joyeusement James en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

-Lily ne me dis pas que tu étais tout ce temps à la bibliothèque ? demanda abasourdie Alhéna

-Et si…soupira Lily

-Tu es trop studieuse tu sais !

-Et vous pas assez miss Everfield !

Pour toute réponse Alhéna lui tira la langue.

-En fait Remus et cette lettre ? demanda James

-Une lettre quelle lettre ? demanda une Lily perdue

-Une serdaigle lui a écrit une lettre d'amour ! grogna Lyra

-Jalouse ? murmura Alhéna dans l'oreille de son amie

-MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! cria Lyra en attirant l'attention de toute la salle commune

-Une serdaigle ? demanda Lily pour confirmation

-Oui…soupira James. Elle m'a chargé de la transmettre à Remus, je lui ai dit que de toute façon c'était sans espoir mais elle n'a rien voulut entendre et m'a tendu cette lettre…

Lily partit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable…elle était absolument irrécupérable, irrécupérable et par-dessus tout vraiment stupide ! La première personne qui avait dit qu'on était tous idiot en amour avait absolument raison. Le reste du groupe ne comprenait pas cette soudaine hilarité ainsi il regardait tous Lily en se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu des neurones pendant son séjour dans la bibliothèque…

-Euh Lily ça va ? demanda Lyra inquiète

-Oui…oui ça va…je me suis juste rendue compte de quelque chose…dit Lily en se calmant

-En tout cas, je suis bien heureuse que cette histoire ne sois pas allée plus loin, notre petit groupe est très bien comme il est ! conclut Lyra

La bonne humeur de Lily revint aussitôt…enfin…pas pour très longtemps…

.oO°°

Lily courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle courait, courait sans savoir ou ses pas la mèneraient. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes et ses pieds lui faisaient mal à force de trop courir. Mais peu importe, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter…Elle ne voulait pas…

_« _

_-Vous vouliez me parler professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Lily en entrant dans le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci avait un visage triste, il semblait plus âgé que d'habitude…_

_-Miss Evans, asseyez vous s'il vous plait…dit Dumbledore. Lily s'exécuta, cette conversation ne lui présageait rien de bon...J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer…à propos de vos parents…_

_-Non…murmura Lily en mettant ses mains qui avaient commencé à trembler devant sa bouche. Ne me dites pas que…_

_-J'ai bien peur que si…Vos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture…je ne pense pas qu'ils aient souffert…Une enquête côté moldue et sorcier sera menée pour savoir exactement les causes… L'enterrement aura lieu la semaine prochaine…je…_

_Mais Dumbledore ne pu finir sa phrase, Lily venait de se lever précipitamment de son siège et se dirigeait vers la sortie du bureau directorial. Le professeur renonça à l'appeler sachant que cela ne servirait à rien…_

_Lily en entendant les mots du professeur avait été prise d'un doute… »_

« J'en ai marre de te courir après ! Si tu continue ainsi tes foutus parents moldu vont amèrement le regretter ! »

Les paroles de Malfoy prononcées deux ans auparavant ne cessaient de lui tambouriner le crâne…et si… Non Lily espérait de toutes ses forces que ces parents…que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle ! Epuisée, Lily se laissa tomber contre un mur, elle essaya en vain de sécher ses larmes mais à chaque fois de nouveaux sanglots la saisissaient. Elle ramena ses jambes vers son menton et enfouie son visage entre ses bras…

-Severus…murmura-t-elle…Severus…aide moi…

Des minutes…peut-être même des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Lily avait appris la nouvelle et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes. Elle entendit des pas précipitées s'approcher d'elle…elle voulait les éviter mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de bouger. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

-Evans que fais tu ici ? dit une voix rauque essouflées

La rousse releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle fut alors surprise de trouver un Severus essoufflé devant elle l'air…inquiet ? Sa surprise du se lire sur son visage car en la voyant le serpentard prit un air embêté.

-Heum j'ai cru entendre ta voix m'appeler…marmonna-t-il en commençant à se justifier. Alors je suis venu pour savoir ce qu'une gryffondor voulait à un serpen…

Mais Severus ne pu finir sa phrase, la jeune fille venait de se jeter dans ses bras et l'enlaçait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le serpentard aurait du mettre ses bras autour des épaules de la rousse, il aurait du lui dire des mots réconfortants…il aurait du mais il ne fit rien par manque de courage. Lily reniflait et quand enfin sa crise de larmes s'arrêta elle fixa ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux noirs de Severus.

-Severus…je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de juger tes choix, et aucun droit de choisir ton futur…Il y a deux ans…tes mots m'ont déçu…j'étais déçu de savoir que nos chemins prenaient deux voies différentes…j'aurai tant voulu que tout soit aussi simple qu'avant…comme quand tu m'apprenais tout d'un monde que je découvrais à travers tes yeux…

-…

-Je sais qu'à présent être avec une gryffondor et sang de bourbe qui plus est –Severus se raidit à ses paroles- doit nuire à tes projets...c'est pour cela que je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose…

Lily s'était écartée du jeune homme qui l'a regardait sans comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

-Dis moi…murmura Lily. Dis moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute que mes parents sont morts…dis moi que je ne les ai pas tué parce que je suis une sorcière…dis moi que ce n'était pas l'œuvre des mangemorts…dis moi que tu n'y ais pour rien…finit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible

Il y eut un silence, silence durant lequel Severus n'avait cessé de regarder la personne qui se tenait devant lui, silence durant lequel il choisissait les meilleurs mots à dire.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Evans...Lily, ce n'était qu'un accident…je suis désolé…murmura Severus

-Bien…je suis rassurée…dit Lily dans un petit sourire.

Elle essuya les quelques traces de larmes sur ses joues et commença à partir. Severus la suivit du regard quand la rousse se retourna.

-Merci Severus…merci pour tout…

Sans un autre regard en arrière, la gryffondor partit doucement en direction du dortoir des lions. Le serpentard lui resta immobile, accablé par la détresse de son amie…

.oO°°

Alhéna et Lyra étaient debout dans l'embrasure de la porte du dortoir. Elles regardaient d'un air triste la rousse allongée sur son lit. Cela faisait une semaine que Lily était dans cet état, complètement amorphe…Une semaine que les deux jeunes filles essayaient de lui remonter le moral.

- Lily murmura Lyra. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous à Pré au lard ?

-Oui, ça va faire des jours que tu n'es pas sorti…continua doucement Alhéna

-Non, les filles je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir…murmura Lily

-Ca va faire une semaine que tu n'as pas envie de sortir…si tu restes ici tu va être encore plus mal ! Lyra avait un l'air inquiet

-…

-Bon, ça suffit, Lily Evans tu vas sortir de ce maudit dortoir et te bouger le cul ! cria Alhéna en lui tira le bras

-Mais…

-Viens au moins t'aérer l'esprit, ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermée ! On ne te demande pas de faire semblant d'aller bien, on veut juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule et qu'on est là…continua Lyra plus calmement

-Bon, d'accord…dit Lily touchée. Mais ma compagnie ne sera pas des plus agréable !

-On est prête à prendre le risque ! s'exclama Alhéna

Lily flânait entre les étalages de la plus célèbre boutique de farces et attrapes de Pré au Lard : Zonko. Elle effleurait de ses doigts fins quelques objets d'un air absent. Son attention fut néanmoins attirée par un étrange produit.

-« Envie d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller en cours ? Voici donc le meilleur produit pour des vomissements frénétiques ! » Beurk ça doit être répugnant à voir, vous ne pensez pas les filles ?

Lily s'était retournée pour voir la réaction de ses amies. Mais elle fut surprise de ne voir personne derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la sortie du magasin. Dehors plusieurs personnes marchaient allant d'un magasin à un autre d'un air enjoué. Lily sourit légèrement, voir des personnes heureuses embaumait son cœur. Ne voyant pas Alhéna et Lyra, Lily décida de se promener en espérant les retrouver au coin d'une rue…Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva devant l'inévitable boutique de quidditch…dans la vitrine était exposé ce qui semblait être le nouveau balai à la mode…elle s'approcha et contempla l'objet en penchant la tête dubitative ne voyant pas ce qui le différenciait des autres balais…

-Il est au moins 10 fois plus rapide que le dernier modèle si c'est ce que tu te demandes ! dit une voix derrière elle

Lily sursauta puis se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait un James radieux.

-Et je suppose que tu viens juste de sortir de cette boutique un nouveau balai en poche ? dit Lily en connaissant déjà la réponse

-Eur…gagné ! dit James en se grattant la tête. Tu es seule ?

-Oui, mes sois disant amies m'ont lâchement abandonné en plein milieu de Zonko…

-On rentre ensemble ?

Lily hocha la tête et commença à marcher aux côtés de James.

-Alors si tu étais à Zonko tu as dû voir ce nouveau produit sur les vomissements ?

-Oui c'est vraiment répugnant ! sourit Lily. Je me demande comment ils ont pu inventer ça !

-Je me demande aussi qui serait assez fou pour se risquer à faire ça !

-Sirius !

Lily rigola : elle et James avait pensé à la même personne !

-Je suis rassuré…murmura James soudain sérieux

-De quoi ? demanda Lily en essuyant les larmes de joie qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux

-Je suis rassuré de d'entendre rire…Ca faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé…

Lily ne dit rien en pensant qu'il avait raison, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée…Et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait rire comme si rien ne s'était passé et ce grâce au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Je crois que c'est ta présence qui m'aide à oublier tous mes soucis…

-Vraiment je ne fais rien de spéciale !

-Justement…tu ne fais rien, tu restes toi et ça j'apprécie…

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas seule, tu ne devrais pas surmonter ce genre d'épreuve seule…

-Je sais, et c'est quelque chose que j'avais oublié…

-Bien maintenant que, pour une fois, c'est moi qui te fais la morale, profitons-en !

-Comment ça ?

- Laisse-moi juste te chouchouter ! Tout d'abord tiens ! Tu vas attraper froid !

En parlant, James avait enlevé sa cape et l'avait passé sur les épaules de la rousse.

-Ensuite, prend mon bras, épuisée comme tu es, tu pourrais nous faire une syncope !

-Mais…je ne suis pas épuisée ! protesta Lily

-Tututtt ! Miss Evans, ne protestez pas, votre chevalier servant est là pour vous faire passer une merveilleuse journée !

-Mais je croyais qu'on devait rentrer !

James mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Lily et l'entraîna dans les rues bombées de Pré au Lard ! Lily était sur d'une chose à ce moment là, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais autant rit !

.oO°°

Ils étaient à présent au château marchant en direction de leur salle commune. C'est mort de rire qu'ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame ! Au milieu de la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Merci James…j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée grâce à toi !

-C'est toujours un plaisir ! bon et bien, il se fait tard alors euh…à demain !

James avait parlé vite, signe incontestable de sa gêne. Il commença à se retourner mais la main de Lily retint le pan de sa cape. La perte de ses parents lui avait ouvert les yeux, il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire, qu'elle aurait voulu faire avec eux…mais le destin lui avait enlevé du temps…elle ne voulait plus vivre avec des regrets, il valait mieux se briser les ailes plutôt que de vivre avec des regrets toutes sa vie…alors…Lily planta ses lèvres sur celle de James. D'abord surpris ce dernier ne fit rien puis il répondit doucement à ce doux baiser. Sa main gauche se posa sur la tête de Lily, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui. Lily elle, noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et en profita. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Lily sourit et partit vers son dortoir.


	7. L'art de se faire désirer

**Chapitre 7 : L'art de se faire désirer…**

James marchait nonchalamment dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Sirius qui essayait-en vain- d'attirer son attention. Le gryffondor, main dans les poches, énorme sourire aux lèvres ne se doutait pas que son allure faisait pousser des soupirs d'admiration de la part de plusieurs filles. Quand il vit une tête rousse approcher, son sourire s'agrandit. En le voyant, Lily lui sourit. Il était aux anges…

-Tu ne vas pas lui parler ? demanda son ami en voyant que la rousse continuait son chemin

-Bah non…dit James en haussant les épaules

-Bah non ? Tu es sûr que vous sortez ensemble ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'embrasse pas à chaque fois que nous nous voyons que nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! se vexa James. Et puis ses sourires valent milles baisers…

-Oui, là c'est sûr t'es vraiment accro ! rigola Sirius en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son ami.

En effet, cela faisait déjà une semaine que James et Lily avait échangé ce baiser dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, une semaine que James rêvait debout ! Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle vous rendre aussi heureux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, James savait qu'il ne pourrait imaginer son futur sans Lily…A peine venaient-ils de s'asseoir dans la salle commune que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit pas possible.

-Potter, Black !!!!!!!!!Hurla quelqu'un à travers la salle

Les concernés se retournèrent vers l'origine de ce cri :

-Oui ? Qui nous parle ? demande Sirius en regardant tout autour de lui l'air moqueur

-Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez fait CA !! dit Rogue en montrant son apparence encore plus hideuse…En effet, il avait un nez encore plus gros avec une énorme verrue remplie de pue…des cheveux plus longs et plus gras que d'habitude et un accoutrement euh…très spécial.

-Nous ?! Mais jamais nous n'oserions faire une chose pareille ! Cela me peine que tu nous connaisses aussi mal ! Si cela avait été notre œuvre rassure toi que nous aurions été beaucoup, beaucoup plus inventif !t dit James l'air angélique et…innocent

- De toute façon, c'est Halloween, comme ça, tu as déjà ton déguisement… rajoute Sirius

-Grrrrrr, vous allez le regretter Potter, Black ! Rogue furieux tourna les talons tout en marmonnant des paroles empreintes d'idées sombres

-Oui, nous aussi on t'aime mon servilus d'amouuuuuuuuur !! dit Sirius en imitant une des filles qui ont l'habitude de tourner autour de lui.

-Eh, arrête, je vais être jalouse…s'exclame une voix vexée

-Jalouse de Servilus ! dit Sirius en prenant Alhéna dans ses bras, Tu rigoles !

-Vous y êtes allez un peu fort là, non ? dit Lily en fixant Rogue d'un air désolé.

-Allons, Lys, tu sais bien qu'il le mérite, en plus, regarde, même les professeurs en rigolent ! dit James en déposant un bisou sur la joue de Lily

En effet, tous les professeurs excepté Mr Tarentullo (prof. De potion et directeur de Serpentard) rigolaient, James et Lily croisèrent le regard de Dumbledore et, celui-ci leva sa coupe en signe de félicitations et bu. Nos deux tourtereaux sourièrent.

Aujourd'hui était réservée à la préparation du bal de ce soir, les retardes à terre couraient dans tout Pré au Lard à la recherche d'un dernier accessoire. James et Lily étaient dans la grande salle en train de la décorer…Il y avait de vrais chauves-souris et des toiles d'araignée un peu partout, des citrouilles sur chaque table et quelques unes suspendues au plafond.

-James…appela Lily

-Oui mon ange ? demanda celui-ci en s'approchant

-Que penses-tu du cocktail? Demanda Lily en buvant une gorgée puis en tendant son verre. James s'approcha d'avantage repoussa le verra qu'elle lui tendait et l'embrassa. Il stoppa le baiser et se lécha les lèvres :

-Il est parfait, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! dit James un sourire séducteur.

-Quel Dom Juan tu fais…dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel

-Je sais…en faite, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ce soir ? demanda James

-Tu verras, c'est une surprise…dit Lily en retournant à sa besogne

-Donne moi un indice alors…demanda James, Lily fit non de la tête. Si c'est comme ça ! Il la prit par la taille et commença à la chatouiller un peu partout. Lily riait tellement que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Alors, on a changé d'avis ?

-Non , jamais! James lâche moi…dit Lily entre deux rires

-Quoi, on vous laisse quelques minutes ensemble et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous toucher ! dit Sirius dans l'encadrement des portes de la salle.

Lily et James dans un même geste lui tirèrent la langue et retournèrent à leur travail sous l'air amusé et méfiant de Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Il était à présent17h, soit 3h avant le bal….et dans la salle commune des Gryffondor…

-Bon nous on va se préparer ! dit Alhéna

-Quoi déjà !! il vous reste encore 3h avant le bal…dit Sirius

-Si tu veux que je sois belle, il me faut au moins 3 heures !

-Mmm…Vu sur ce point c'est d'accord…mais n'en fait pas trop, sinon tous les garçons vont sauter sur toi ! dit Sirius

Alhéna lui donna un p'tit baiser et monta dans son dortoir suivit de Lyra et Lily. Pendant que les filles se préparaient, les garçons discutaient de tout et de rien…Mais surtout de rien ! A 18h30, les garçons montèrent à leur tour se changer.

_Dans le dortoir des filles_

-Ou est ma serviette !!!!! hurlait Alhéna dans tout le dortoir

-Euh, Alhéna tu parles de celle qui est autour de ton cou ou celle sur tes cheveux ? dit calmement Lyra

-Euh…merci Lyra…dit Alhéna gêné

-Pffff…elle devient folle depuis qu'elle fréquente Sirius…soupira Lyra

-Oui, mais sans ça, tu ne serais pas avec Remus à l'heure qu'il est…c'est grâce à leur relation que tu t'es rapproché de Remus…dit Lily

-Oui, c'est vrai….dit Lyra. Et toi alors ? Avec James comment c'est ?

-Mmmh…je dirais que ça se passe bien… dit Lily pensive

-Et c'est tout ? « ça se passe bien ? »

-Ma foi oui !

-Moi je pense que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! qui l'eut cru Lily Evans et James Potter les pires ennemis de toujours devenus amants…Lyra abordait à présent un air rêveur

-Amants ?! Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort là ? sourit Lily

-La douche est libre les filles ! dit Alhéna en sortant

-J'y vais ! Lily se précipita dans la douche

Lily prit une douche vite fait, sortit et sécha ses longs cheveux…quand elle retourna dans le dortoir elle vit ses amies habillées et coiffées, elles étaient tout bonnement magnifiques…

-Allez Lily, maintenant, c'est à ton tour, on va te transformer en ange ! dit Alhéna qui tenait une trousse de maquillage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Il était 19h30, les garçons attendaient les filles depuis 10 minutes.

Sirius avait opté pour un déguisement de vampire, il avait un pantalon noir plutôt large avec un chemisier blanc et une veste noir par-dessus. Il portait également une cape noir et l'intérieur rouge, il avait mit du gèle pour mettre ses cheveux en « pétard » et de fausses canines.

Remus lui, était déguiser en poète du Moyen-âge, il portait un pantalon beige avec des bottes noir qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, un chemisier blanc légèrement déboutonné et une cape blanche en soie qui virevoltait à chaque faits et gestes.

James, quant à lui était déguiser en…en faite on ne sait pas trop en quoi il était déguisé…Il avait simplement revêtu un costard noir type moldu. Sa carrure de joueur de quidditch était avantagée et sa chemise blanche ouverte lui donnait cet air séducteur qu'il affectionnait tant… Et bien sûr, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'a l'ordinaire.

Les garçons entendirent des bruits venant du dortoir des filles, ils se retournèrent impatients.

Alhéna descendit la première, elle était déguiser en sorcière (type moldu) hyper sexy : elle avait une robe noir qui descendait jusqu'en bas, ouvert des deux côtés jusqu'aux cuisses, un bustier noir moulant sans manche avec un décolleté vertigineux et une cape noire en soie transparente et le traditionnel chapeau pointu. Lyra qui la suivait était sublime, elle était déguisée en princesse du Moyen-âge (comme par hasard !), elle avait une longue robe blanche avec des motifs bleus pailletés qui ornaient les contours de celle-ci, sa robe laissant entrevoir ses épaules et les manches touchaient presque le par terre. Remus et Sirius était bouche bée : leurs cavalières étaient sublimes.

-Où es Lily ? demanda James impatient

-Elle arrive, elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait en bas…dit Lyra en souriant

Les deux couples sortirent de la grande salle et James s'assit sur le canapé en attendant sa belle…

-Tu ne devais pas descendre avec les autres ?dit une voix derrière lui. Il se leva et se retourna…pour se stratifié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Lily était…

-Whoa !! Tu, tu ….es sublime ! balbutia James qui pour une fois ne savait pas quoi dire…

En effet elle était magnifique. Lily avait arrêté son choix sur un déguisement d'ange…sa longue robe blanche vaporeuse vers la fin était parsemée de quelques étoiles, ses épaules nues étaient mises en valeur par un ravissant collier ras-de-cou et ses grandes ailes semblaient flotter derrière elle…

-Depuis quand Mr James Potter perd ses moyens devant une fille ?demanda Lily en souriant et en mettant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme

-Depuis que Mr James Potter a vu un ange…dit James en baisant la joue de Lily. Un aussi bel ange tel que vous risque de perdre de son innocence en restant avec un pauvre mortel tel que moi…

-Je veux bien prendre le risque ! dit Lily en rigolant avec un air de défi dans la voix

-Alors…laissez moi vous déchoir…souffla James avant de l'embrasser tendrement

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La grande salle impressionnait les élèves par sa beauté. Ce soir ils sentirent ce que le mot « magique » pouvait vraiment signifier. Tout était parfait pour passer une soirée des plus mémorables, tout était parfait pour ne plus penser à ce que leur réserverait le futur en dehors des murs du château…

Une fois le dîner fini, les tables disparurent et laissèrent place à une gigantesque piste de danse…Plusieurs élèves se précipitèrent pour pouvoir profiter de cette occasion pour s'amuser, s'amuser et séduire…Lily et James ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les autres et bientôt, eux aussi furent envahit par la magie du moment…Ainsi, ils dansèrent 3 slows ensembles, trois danses où ils avaient profité l'un de l'autre…C'est les joues rougis qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir pour prendre un verre de bièraubeurre. Aussitôt assis, une fille plutôt mignonne s'approcha de leur table.

-Jamsie (beurk, c'est quoi ce surnom pensa James) tu veux bien danser avec moi, juste une danse ? demanda Kennedy Tales

-A vrai dire…commença James en regardant Lily

-Vas y James ne t'inquiète pas j'essayerai de ne pas être trop jalouse ! plaisanta Lily

Kennedy entraîna un James assez retissant…Il commença à faire des grimaces quand sa partenaire s'agrippa tel une sangsue à lui. Lily fronça les sourcils mais sourit quand elle aperçu James mimer qu'il était en train d'étouffer sous le parfum de la jeune fille.

-Lily tu veux bien danser avec moi ? demanda Jonathan un de ses amis de Serdaigle

-Avec plaisir… dit Lily

Après quelques secondes, le partenaire de Lily sourit et se pencha pour mieux parler à la rousse.

-Lily, je crois que ton petit copain est jaloux, il n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards meurtriers…dit Jonathan amusé

-Ne t'inquiet pas pour lui…dit Lily aussi amusé que lui

La chanson se termina, Lily fit une bise amicale à Jonathan avant de retourner à sa table. James revint lui aussi tout en fixant Jonathan. Arrivé en face de Lily il s'agenouilla…Lily le regarda surprise. James lui prit les mains et tendrement se rapprocha du visage de la rousse…tout doucement, il déposa un tendre baiser ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi si soudainement ? demandé Lily charmée par la tendresse de ce baiser

-Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'avais manqué…et…parce que j'étais jaloux que tu danses avec ce serdaigle…avoua James

-Jaloux ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

-Ne te moques pas ; c'est de ta faute après tout !

-De ma faute ? rigola Lily

-C'est toi qui me mets dans tous ces états…

-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effets…

-Rah taisez vous et embrassez moi miss Evans !

Lily prit tout son temps pour faire languir davantage son cavalier , ce dernier, prit d'impatience força les choses en se relevant pour recevoir sa drogue. Non loin de là, Kennedy et son amie Sandra regardaient la scène d'un œil jaloux .

-Je te promets que cette fille va regretter d'embrasser Jamsie aussi librement ! Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi, dès demain, je mets tout en œuvre pour les faire rompre !!!

-Tu es cruelle, mais j'adore ça ! dit Sandra un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres

-Ton instant de gloire est révolue ma très chère Lily Evans !


	8. Un monde sans toi? impossible

**Chapitre 8 : Un monde sans toi ?! Impossible…**

La jalousie est un vice inhérent à l'existence humaine…La jalousie peut nous amener à faire des choses idiotes, parfois cruelles et insensées…La jalousie est la raison pour laquelle la haine a gagné la personne de Kennedy Wallace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kennedy essayait de trouver une certaine personne depuis plus d'une heure, elle tourna pour la énième fois dans un long couloir et la vit enfin.

-Tony ! Appela Kennedy en trottinant vers lui

-Oui ? demanda Tony en se retournant. La surprise le gagna aussitôt en découvrant qui l'avait interpellé.

-J'peux parler ?

-Bah c'est ce que tu es en train de faire non ? Le ton du jeune homme était devenu suspicieux

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un petit…euh, même un gros béguin pour Evans, est-ce vrai ?

-Et en quoi ma vie sentimentale te concerne ?

-Mais en tout…Suis-moi, je t'expliquerai tout mais dans un endroit plus calme !

Tony était resté en retrait, immobile et surtout abasourdi par l'attitude de Kennedy : il faut dire que la réputation de la jeune fille la précédait. La voir aussi amicale était un exploit en soi !

-Bon, tu te bouges ? visiblement Kennedy commençait à perdre patience

En soupirant Tony la suivit. Il trainait légèrement des pieds mais au fond il était un tantinet curieux…

Kennedy se dirigea vers le parc, arrivée dans un coin dépourvu d'oreilles indiscrètes, elle commença :

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : je veux James Potter !

- James Potter qui est – en passant – en couple avec Lily Evans ?! dit sarcastiquement Tony

- Oui, justement, c'est là que tu rentres en scène ! s'exclame Kennedy toute excitée comme une puce

- Développe ! S'impatienta le jeune homme

- Ton boulot sera simple, passe juste à la vitesse supérieure avec Evans ! Fais en sorte de la coller le plus possible ! Finit avec ces simples regards énamourés à faire pâlir un puceau, finit les…

- Si tu espérais me convaincre avec ce genre de commentaires ! Siffla Tony en commençant à s'éloigner

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sûre que si tu le voulais, tu aurais vraiment ta chance avec Evans ! Regarde : ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles et avant ça, ils étaient comme chien et chat ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que la haine qui les séparait hier s'est complètement changée en amour !

- Peut être mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ecoute, je sais que nous deux on n'est pas amis, mais cette fois on a le même objectif, alors autant s'entraider ! Si toi tu dragues Evans et moi si je fais douter James, alors on aura tout les deux ce que l'on veut !

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'attirer les foudres des maraudeurs (et de t'aider) !

- Si jamais c'était le cas, cela mettrai Evans en rogne et ça te donnera encore plus de chance !

- Bon…ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais ! Compris ?! Mais je ferai ce que je pourrai pour pouvoir être avec Evans…j'essayerai de gagner son cœur à la loyale…

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Kennedy sourit avant de retourner gaiement vers le château

Dès le lendemain, le plan machiavélique de Kennedy commença et, à son plus grand bonheur, la chance était de son côté !

En effet, Tony avait réussi à se mettre en binôme avec Lily pour les cours d'étude des moldus et James devait s'entraîner d'arrache pied pour les futurs matches de Quidditch…Donc, en conclusion, moins de temps pour eux deux d'être ensemble ! Et ce n'est pas Kennedy qui a inventé le dicton « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur »…

- James…si tu restes sur mon épaule alors je ne pourrais pas manger…

Ce dernier ne tint pas compte du commentaire et resta littéralement collé à la dite épaule. Amusé, Sirius ne se priva pas pour taquiner son ami :

- Lily laisse…ce genre de comportement puéril est typique d'un manque affectif aigu doublé d'une frustration lié à des problèmes hormonaux qui…

-Sirius, ferme-la ! Rugit James en se redressant

- Au moins, grâce à lui, je peux continuer à manger ! Sourit Lily

- Je n'en peux plus ! Quel est l'imbécile qui a décidé de faire autant d'entrainement de Quidditch ? Soupira James en s'affalant sur la table

- Euh ce n'est pas le capitaine qui décide ce genre de chose…c'est-à-dire toi ? dit Remus en arquant un sourcil

- Ah oui c'est vrai – gros soupire – si j'avais su…à cause de ça, je ne peux même plus recevoir mes baisers quotidiens !

-Tes baisers quotidiens ? Et qui te les donne ? Lily fit mine d'être en colère

-Bah toi ?!

-Ah oui, c'est nouveau ça !

-Et bien, justement, je me disais que tu devrais me donner un baiser tous les matins pour me dire bonjour, après chaque cours de potion pour me féliciter d'avoir fait la misère aux serpentards, après les repas en guise de dessert, avant un match et un entraînement de quidditch pour m'encourager et avant de dormir pour que je puisse rêver encore plus de toi ! dit James tout fier et heureux de son idée

-Moui, c'est ça…ce n'est pas tout, mais avec toutes ces bêtises, moi je vais être en retard ! s'exclama Lily en regardant sa montre

-En retard pour quoi ? demanda Remus

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Tony pour notre devoir sur l'étude des moldus !

-Encore lui ! Râla James. Il te voit plus que moi, alors que moi, je suis ton petit ami !

-Allez va...ne t'inquiète pas… c'est à rendre pour la semaine prochaine… d'ici là –Lily se leva – il faudra te contenter d'un baiser pour le dessert ! Finit Lily en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de James

-Alors ça veut dire qu'après cette semaine j'aurai droit à tous mes baisers ? cria James en regardant Lily quitter la grande salle

-James…tu viens juste d'attirer l'attention de toute la salle…soupira Alhéna

-T'es vraiment irrécupérable vieux ! Renchérit Sirius mort de rire

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Alors entre toi et Potter, tout se passe bien ? demanda Tony tout en cherchant un livre dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque

-Mmm oui, je pense…répondit Lily plongée dans un livre

-C'est quand même marrant...

-Quoi donc ? demanda Lily en relevant sa tête de son livre

-Que vous soyez passez d'ennemi à petit ami/petite amie !

-Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour ! Philosopha la rousse un crayon en l'air

-Et de l'amitié à l'amour ? demanda Tony en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux

-Alors Evans n'est pas venue assister à ton entraînement ? Moi qui croyais que vous étiez collés ensembles !

James arrêta son échauffement pour apercevoir une Kennedy tout sourire

-Non…Lily a le droit de vivre sa vie…par conséquent, elle a voulu finir ses devoirs avant de passer pleinement du temps avec moi…soupira James déjà fatigué de la présence de la jeune fille

-Quand tu dis devoir, tu parles de celui qu'elle doit rendre avec Tony ? demanda Kennedy avec un air (faussement) gêné

-Entre autre ! dit James en reprenant ses étirements

-C'est juste que j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait le béguin pour Evans depuis pas mal de temps…Si tu ne t'en préoccupe pas, elle pourrait aller voir ailleurs ! Kennedy prit un air innocent…air qui ne berna pas James. Ce dernier se retourna définitivement vers elle, le regard dur.

-Ecoute Wallace, je sais que t'es une sale gosse pourrie gâtée qui as toujours tout ce qu'elle souhaite ! Jusque là, j'ai fermé les yeux face à tes assauts déplacés à mon égard…mais maintenant, je ne vais pas me taire : ne t'avise plus jamais de mettre en doute la fidélité de Lily ou la mienne ! Elle a confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en elle ! Alors maintenant, va cracher ton venin ailleurs ! J'ai un match de quidditch à préparer moi ! James enfourcha son balai et s'éloigna haut dans le ciel

-La parti n'est pas finie Evans ! Siffla Kennedy en tournant les talons

-Donc…entre nous deux ce n'est pas possible ? Souffla Tony

Lily et Tony étaient à présent assis sur un banc proche du château. Leurs recherches terminées, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, de prendre l'air.

-Je suis désolée Tony…mais non…je sais que…

-…je pourrais te rendre plus heureuse que Potter…je…il…par le passé, il était très coureur de jupons…il sortait avec les filles aussi souvent qu'il changeait les serpentards en bête de foire ! Qui te dit qu'il ne ferra pas pareil avec toi ?

-C'est vrai…il était comme ça…avant…mais il a changé pour moi ! Et ce geste est assez pour me convaincre !

-Changer ! Mais on ne change pas autant du jour au lendemain ! Quand on a connue pleins de filles, on ne peut pas s'en contenter d'une seule ! Il va te faire souffrir ! Tu auras mal d'être avec lui…tu

-Peut être…l'interrompit Lily. Je…non…nous allons peut être faire du mal à l'un et à l'autre, mais c'est comme ça dans tous les couples…j'aurai peut être mal…mais pour moi, l'essentiel c'est que je serai avec lui…et non contre lui !

Tony, avec la force du désespoir, pris la main de Lily dans la sienne…A ce moment là, un certain capitaine de quidditch se stoppa, surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant sous ses yeux. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt et décida d'attendre derrière un arbre…néanmoins…il pouvait toujours se rapprocher pour mieux entendre…

-Je te rendrai tellement plus heureuse que Potter ! Pour moi tu serais la seule ! Imagine-nous dans un futur proche…imagine toi avec moi, avec…

-Mais j'imagine…et je sais que je serai heureuse avec toi…

L'ombre derrière l'arbre retint son souffle

-…mais je sais aussi que ce serait tellement parfait que ça deviendrait ennuyeux…

-…

-Tu sais…continua Lily. Je me suis rendue compte que depuis toute petite je ne m'intéressais à rien et rien ne pouvait m'émouvoir…ça c'était avant que je n'arrive à Poudlard…depuis mon entrée dans cette école, j'ai l'impression de m'être épanouie, d'avoir trouvé ici ce qu'il me manquait…et je me suis rendue compte que tout ça c'était en partie grâce – plutôt à cause – de James !

-En quoi a-t-il pu combler ton vide ? demanda Tony abasourdi

-En tout ! J'ai commencé à étudier à fond et à m'émerveiller d'avantage sur le monde de la magie pour pouvoir faire dégonfler ses chevilles ! Mon caractère est devenu aussi enflammé parce que je refusais de ressembler à la bande de dindes qui gloussent autour de lui ! Même si cela ne se laissait pas paraître, durant toutes ces années de querelles avec lui, et bien je me suis beaucoup amusée !

-Amusée ? Tony était ahuri

-Bien sûr, parfois j'étais hors de moi ! Mais je me suis rendue compte que mon monde tournait de James ! Je ne peux même plus imaginer une vie sans lui ! Lily riait face à son indéniable dépendance

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?! C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question

-Oui…souffla Lily. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et crois moi, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours !

-Dommage…moi qui pensait avoir encore une petite chance !

-Je suis désolée Tony…

-Non Lily…ne le sois pas ! Ne sois pas désolée d'aimer…j'ai perdu à la loyale ! Et j'ai compris quelque chose…

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ? demanda Lily curieuse

-Que peut importe les obstacles qu'un couple peut rencontrer, tant que leur amour l'un pour l'autre est assez fort alors ils pourront tous surmonter…ensemble…

-Oui ! Sourit Lily. Ensemble…

-Lily écoute, fais bien attention. Tony avait repris son sérieux. Aujourd'hui et même dans le futur, des personnes voudront vous faire du mal à toi et à James ! Alors, fais bien attention et surtout ait toujours confiance en ton amour pour James !

-Tony, mais pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

-Kennedy…souffla Tony avant de retourner au château

Lily resta plantée là un bon moment à fixer les deux portes que venaient de franchir Tony. Elle aurait pu continuer si une paire de bras ne l'avait pas surprise en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Alors comme ça ton monde tourne autour de ma chère personne …soufflas une voix rauque dans l'oreille de Lily

-Tu nous écoutais ! s'exclama Lily en se retournant

-Non, faux ! Je rentrais au château quand j'ai surpris votre conversation ! Ne voulant pas vous gêner, je suis resté caché !

-Ca s'appelle bien de l'espionnage…

Mais la rousse fut interrompue par un doux baiser. Résigné, elle ferma les yeux et y répondit. James s'éloigna et replaça une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de cette dernière.

-Tu sais, moi aussi…moi aussi, mon monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi ! Comment pourrais-je retourner à un monde ou tu n'y es pas ?!

Lily tout sourire, retourna dans l'étreinte du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes.

-James…souffla Lily. Tu as entendu Tony, au sujet de Kennedy…

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je me disais aussi que quelque chose se tramait ! Elle commençait à me débiter des âneries à ton sujet !

-Ah…et quel genre d'âneries ?

-Que ru essayerai de me tromper avec Tony ! Lily fit de gros yeux. Chose qui fit éclater de rire James. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne ment pas à un maraudeur sans avoir goûté aux conséquences !


	9. on récolte toujours ce qu'on a semé

**Chapitre 9 : on récolte toujours ce qu'on a semé**

-Comment ça tu arrêtes ? s'exclama une voix hystérique

-Ecoute Kennedy ! Je ne veux plus marcher dans tes combines ! Si tu veux James alors d'emmerdes-toi toute seule, moi j'arrête !

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais Evans !

-C'est vrai…mais je me suis aperçu qu'entre James et Lily, c'est du solide ! Parce qu'ils sont passés par la haine, ils sauront chérir ce qu'ils ont construit !

-Arrête, je vais pleurer ! Ironisa Kennedy parfaitement écœurée

-C'est ce que tu feras si tu t'obstines à vouloir séparer James et Lily ! dit Tony en s'éloignant

-De toute façon, je n'ai besoin de personne pour arriver à mes fins ! murmura dangereusement la jeune fille. Tu va regretter d'être venue dans cette école Evans !

-Atchooo !

-Oh la ! T'as pris froid Lily ? demanda Lyra inquiète

-Non, je ne pense pas ! dit Lily soucieuse en se frottant le nez

-Tu sais, si tu éternues comme ça, ça veut dire que quelqu'un dit du mal de toi…face à la mine déconfite de Lily, Alhéna reprit. Mais je sui sûre que ce n'est qu'une rumeur !

-Trop tard ! Maintenant, je sais que des personnes me détestent assez pour me faire éternuer !

Le ton de Lily était tellement dramatique que les trois amies se mirent à partir dans un énorme éclat de rire tout à fait incontrôlable

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Les maraudeurs étaient tranquillement attablés dans la grande salle, écoutant attentivement la conversation des filles se trouvant à côté d'eux.

-Mais c'est comme je te dis, j'étais en train de me lancer un sort pour lisser mes cheveux quand j'ai aperçu une sorte de flash à travers le miroir !

-Quoi ? Mais t'as vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

-Non, c'est bien là le problème, il n'y avait personne quand je me suis retournée !

-Ce serait un fantôme alors ?

-Kyah !!! S'exclamèrent des filles tant cette idée les effrayait !

-Moi, je dis…Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'incruster dans la conversation. ...que tout ça, c'est le travail d'un pervers ! Son air sérieux et son doigt posé sous le menton déclenchèrent un rire étouffé au sein du groupe.

-C'est sûr…que tu t'y connais ! Dit James entre deux rires

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Mais Sirius…ce n'est pas toi qui as pris les photos que tu m'as passé l'autre jour ? demanda Peter faussement dépité

-Merci Pet', pour ton soutien ! marmonna Sirius alors que les rires redoublaient

-Mais de rien ! Sourit Queudver fier de son coup

-Bah, tu ne te moques pas de moi comme tous les autres Lunard ? Siffla Sirius bougon.

-Ah vrai dire…commença Remus l'air songeur. Je ne crois pas que nous devrions prendre cette histoire de voyeur à la légère ! Tout ceci me paraît vraiment suspect !

-Merci Remus ! dit Sirius soulagé. Toi au moins tu es un vrai ami !

-Oh…mais je ne disais pas ça pour toi !

-…

A ce moment là, les filles entrèrent, toute plongée dans une discussion très animée. Une fois assises, elles se retournèrent vers les maraudeurs.

-Vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'on vient d'entendre ! s'exclama Lyra

-Jenna, une poufsouffle prétend avoir vu une sorte de lumière pendant qu'elle…Alhéna baissa la voix. …rembourrait ses soutifs à coup de baguette magique …

-Quoi ?! C'est possible ! s'exclama Sirius ahuri

-Tais-toi gros béta, là n'est pas la question ! dit Alhéna furieuse en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête

-Non…le plus étonnant c'est…commença Lyra d'une toute petite voix

-C'est la lumière ! Finit Lily soucieuse. Jenna dit que ça ressemblait à un flash d'appareil photo !

Remus lança alors un regard entendu à ses amis maraudeurs. Ces derniers acquiescèrent en silence. Quelque chose de louche se cachait vraiment sous cette histoire !

Cette histoire de flashs continua à se propager : visiblement, seule les filles étaient visées et, pas n'importe lesquelles, mais uniquement celles qui avaient un quelconque secret à garder…

Par exemple, Megan qui sortait avec 2 garçons en même temps, Julie qui c'était fait une chirurgie esthétique pour réparer son nez cassé ou encore Sue qui portait des sous-vêtements aux designs enfantin.

Par précaution, et selon les conseils des maraudeurs, Lyra, Alhéna et Lily avait fait en sorte de verrouiller complètement leur dortoir pour éviter qu'une personne extérieure ne rentre. D'ailleurs, ces dernières n'avaient guère eu l'occasion d'apercevoir les maraudeurs réunis au grand complet : un des leur manquait toujours à l'appel.

-Moi je dis, qu'il prépare encore un mauvais coup…avait un soir soupiré Lyra

-Mais non, c'est une sorte d'épreuve de courage ! avait alors répliqué Sirius. On regarde celui qui peut tenir le plus longtemps sans les 3 autres !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Néanmoins, une silhouette se baladait toujours librement dans l'enceinte du château. Dans une main, elle tenait quelques clichés et dans l'autre sa baguette se dressait et éclairait les couloirs sombres.

Arrivée devant un tableau d'affichage, la silhouette commença à accrocher les photos. Un sourire dément étira alors ses lèvres.

-Je béni la personne qui a inventé le premier les montages photos ! Avec ça Evans, tu ne pourras plus te relever ! Trop honteuse, tu resteras seule et abandonnée…sans plus jamais pouvoir regarder James dans les yeux !

Elle partit dans un léger rire avant de retourner ni vu ni connu dans son dortoir. Demain sera un véritable spectacle…pensa Kennedy…une porte au loin s'ouvrit…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quand Kennedy se réveilla le matin suivant, elle était incroyablement de bonne humeur ! Un sourire ne pouvait quitter son visage rayonnant de bonheur. Elle s'étira comme un vrai chat avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain : elle devait se faire belle pour consoler un James trahi !

Une fois prête elle rejoignit sons amis dans la salle commune des serdaigles. A eux deux, elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mais à leur plus grande surprise, sous leur passage, plusieurs élèves les regardaient d'une étrange façon…

-T'as vu que tout le monde nous regardait ! Chuchota Lena, mal à l'aise devant autant d'attention

-Bah, ils sont sans doute éblouis par ma beauté ! Tu connais ça : ils sont toux jaloux de ma prestance ! Se vanta Kennedy

-T'es sûre de toi ? Lena était de plus en plus inquiète

-J'adore quand même ta couleur de cheveux ! s'exclama une personne en ricanant

-Tu vois, ils m'adorent tous ! Rigola Kennedy en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière

-Jolie poitrine ! Siffla une fille qui passait tout près d'elle.

Cette fois Kennedy se rendit compte du ton de la jeune fille et commença à froncer les sourcils : elle s'attendait à entendre ce genre de remarque sur son ton oui…mais à l'adresse d'une autre personne !

Arrivée vers la grande salle, Kennedy vit une foule d'élèves se bousculer dans l'espoir d'atteindre le tableau d'affichage. Kennedy, toujours aussi soucieuse, se mélangea au flux d'élèves et ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des commentaires déplacés, des rires et des railleries moqueuses.

Une fois son but atteint, à savoir le tableau d'affichage, Kennedy se figea sur place.

LES PETITS SECRETS D'UNE SERDAIGLE :

-Qui oserait penser que ceux-ci ne sont que des faux ?

_Photo de Kennedy se lançant un sort pour colorer ses cheveux réputés pour être d'un blond magnifique_

-Plus aussi sexy que ça !

_Photo d'elle avec des sous-vêtements miteux_

-Avant :Après :

_Photo d'elle avec un nez crochu Photo d'elle maintenant avec un nez aquilin_

Le manège de photos continuait ainsi, prenant toute la place sur le tableau. Furieuse et rouge de honte, Kennedy s'éloigna de la foule en courant. Arrivée dans un couloir désert, elle se mordilla un ongle d'un air soucieux.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?§ c'était le visage de Evans qu'on devait voir ! J'ai pourtant vérifié le sort, vérifier les photos après les avoir accroché ! Alors comment est-ce…

-Tiens donc ?! Ne serait-ce pas Kennedy ? s'exclama une voix enjouée

Surprise, cette dernière se retourna vivement. Devant elle, se tenait à présente les maraudeurs au complet. Leurs sourires mirent Kennedy mal à l'aise.

-Tiens les garçons ! Rigola nerveusement Kennedy toute crispée. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Savais-tu Queudver…qu'on pouvait trafiquer des photos à coup de baguette magique ?! James se regardait tranquillement les ongles ignorant la question de la fille devant lui.

-Non vraiment ?!

-Oui ! Et on peut même le faire autant de fois que l'on veut ! Changer la photo jusqu'à que le résultat nous convienne ! Enchaîna Sirius

Dans la tête de Kennedy tout allait vite…Elle avait bien mis les bonne photos sur le tableau…mais entre son départ et son arrivé le lendemain matin, n'importe qui – qui s'y connaîtrait parfaitement en sort- pouvait modifier les photos !

-Alors c'étaient vous…souffla Kennedy, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement

-Non…c'était toi…dit calmement Remus

-Sache que s'en prendre à une de nos amies c'est s'en prendre aux maraudeurs eux-mêmes ! Rugit Sirius

-Mais pourquoi vous protégez tellement cette garce d'Evans ! s'exclama Kennedy rageuse. Elle n'est qu'une sale petite peste, profiteuse qui…

Le son d'une gifle retentit. Une marque de main commençait à apparaître sur la joue droite de Kennedy. En face d'elle, James avait la main levée et la regardait furieux.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter Lily devant moi ! Contrairement à toi, elle n'utilise pas de vils stratagèmes pour se faire aimer et arriver à ses fins !

-Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé Kennedy ! Finit Remus

Les yeux brillants de rage, Kennedy dépassa les maraudeurs en courant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Qui aurait cru que Kennedy était aussi désespérée pour faire des coups bas comme celui-ci ! dit Lyra en contemplant les photos décroché du tableau.

-Situation désespérée, actions désespérées ! Lâcha Alhéna

-En tout cas, maintenant on sait que ce n'était pas une épreuve de courage qui vous faisait manquer les repas dans la grande salle ! s'exclama Lily. C'était pour surveiller les agissements de Kennedy n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pouvais certainement pas la laisser nuire notre bonheur ! s'exclama à sont tour James en passant son bras autour des épaules de la rousse

-Oh moins…cette histoire est terminée…soupira Remus. Puis après un moment il reprit. Non mais franchement Sirius…une épreuve de courage…t'aurais pas pu avoir plus d'imagination ?


	10. nouvel élève, nouveau rival

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvel élève…nouveau rival ?**

La page « Kennedy » avait été tournée, cette dernière avait quitté Poudlard pour raison « personnelle ». Ca bien sûr, c'était l'annonce officielle des professeurs, mais officieusement, elle devait avoir trop peur de rencontrer de nouveau le regard assassin des maraudeurs ! Donc, avec une manipulatrice en moins au château, l'ambiance dans ce dernier était devenue plus calme et sereine…

Mais les mots « calme » et « serein » ne faisait pas partit du vocabulaire de Poudlard, du moins pas assez longtemps. En effet, en cette belle journée de novembre, un brouhaha impossible se faisait entendre dans les moindres recoins de l'école.

-Dis, tu l'as vu, tu l'as vu ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non plus, mais Raven l'a vu et apparemment il est à tomber !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Je te rappelle qu'il vient quand même de Beauxbâtons !

-Là-bas, il n'y a pas que des vélanes, il doit aussi y avoir de vrais dieux grecs !

-Eh, t'as vu le nouveau ?

-Non, il sera dans quelle maison ?

-J'ai entendu dure qu'il avait eu d'excellentes buses !

-Alors, il sera sûrement à Serdaigle !

-Non, il sera à Gryffondor ! Il paraît qu'il a eu assez de courage pour s'occuper seul d'un dragon !

Ainsi les rumeurs allaient bon train sur la possibilité de la venue d'un nouvel élève ! Chose assez inhabituelle au sein de l'école magique ! L'annonce officielle de cette nouvelle se fit le soir même, lors du dîner dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore s'était levé et avait demandé l'attention de tous les élèves d'un geste de la main.

« -Mes très chers élèves, comme un bon nombre d'entre vous le savent déjà, aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur de recevoir un nouvel élève…Il nous vient de France et n'est pas encore habitué au rythme anglais... je vous demande donc de le guider et l'aider au cours de son séjour ! Je pense également…continua le professeur

-S'il est à gryffondor, on lui apprendra à détester les serpentards bien comme il faut ! murmura Sirius au petit groupe

-Tous les serpentards ne sont pas détestables ! protesta Lyra

-Oui, mais la plupart ont des intentions peu louables ! dit tranquillement James en haussant les épaules »

Leur conversation cessa quand ils entendirent les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Une silhouette apparue. Plus cette silhouette avançait et plus la lumière permettait de voir son visage. La plupart des filles – toutes maisons confondues- soupirèrent à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

-Whouah ! Vous avez vu le morceau ! s'exclama un peu trop fort Alhéna en se levant pour mieux voir

-Bah, je suis mieux que lui ! grogna Sirius en serrant les bras d'un air boudeur

-James…souffla Lily. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble un peu ?

-Tu veux rire j'espère ! Se vexa James

Le jeune homme qui venait de faire son entrée avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Il avait d'impressionnants yeux verts émeraudes et arborait un petit air malicieux. C'est sous une ruée de murmures que le nouvel arrivant s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Une fois arrivé, il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je vous présente donc Monsieur Harper Roytt, notre petit français ! Pour son placement dans une des 4 maisons, nous avons déjà procéder avec le choixpeau. Ainsi, il a été décidé que Mr Roytt serait admis chez les…Gryffondors !

Des cris de joie et d'excitation s'élevèrent de la table rouge et or et, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Harper se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison. Une fois assis, il fut assaillit par une tonnes de questions.

-Bien, à présent, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit ! Finit Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Je ne l'aime pas !

-Moi aussi !

Lily baissa son livre et fixa James et Sirius.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-De Roytt ! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius en cœur

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il a l'air sympathique ! dit calmement Remus

-Oui, moi aussi ! Enchérit Peter

-Oui, mais toi, tu dis ça parce qu'il a eu la bonté de te passer sa part de tarte ! répliqua Sirius boudeur

-Mais plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous lui reproché ? demanda Lyra curieuse

-Ca ! s'exclama Sirius en désignant du menton une certaine personne.

A quelques mètre de là, se trouvait Harper entouré de plusieurs filles toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres. Parmi elles, se trouvait Alhéna, aussi excitée que les autres. Face à ce spectacle, Remus, Lyra, Lily et Peter rirent sans se soucier des regards meurtriers des 2 autres maraudeurs.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ta raison ? demanda Remus en regardant James

-C'est vrai ça, je ne suis pas en train de baver devant lui, alors pourquoi le détestes-tu à ce point ? ajouta Lily

-Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de te regarder !

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il te regarde aussi beaucoup ! dit Lyra

-Mais moi, je peux le comprendre ! Il me regarde parce qu'il est jaloux de ma personne, de ma prestance, de ma beauté et de mon charisme !

Silence de mort au sein du groupe…un ange passe…

-Quoi qu'il en soit…reprit James en se raclant la gorge. Je n'aime pas comme il te regarde !

-Bah tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! dit Lily en se levant

-Il y a intérêt ! marmonna James tandis que la rousse s'éloignait.

En voyant vers où elle se dirigeait, James s'étouffa.

-Mais pourquoi elle va voir Roytt ? Et maintenant pourquoi ils parlent en riant ensemble ?! James avait un air choqué collé au visage.

-Eh bien tu sais…commença Lyra

-Lily est préfète – tout comme toi en passant- continua Remus

-Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé aux préfets en chef de faire visiter le château au nouveau ? Sirius avait repris de son entrain et prenait un plaisir de torturer son ami

-Dans ce cas, puisque je suis moi aussi préfet en chef, je me dois de l'aider aussi ! James sur ces bonnes paroles partit en courant en direction de Lily et Harper

-Je crois qu'il est préfet en chef que quand ça l'arrange…se désola Remus tout en secouant la tête

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'Harper était arrivé. Une semaine que la gent féminine était contrôlée par leurs hormones, et une semaine que la jalousie rongeait James. Alhéna avait finit par se ressaisir et avait fait comprendre à Sirius qu'elle l'aimait énormément, chose que Sirius eu beaucoup de mal à croire, ceci ponctué par une myriade de baisers. Sirius n'avait plus rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins, son comportement excéda Alhéna qui répliqua :

« -Imagine que tu as toujours aimé la glace à la menthe…imagine que à chaque fois que tu demandes une glace à la menthe au glacier…jusqu'au jour ou ce même glacier te propose un nouveau parfum de glace. Tu ne peux alors t'empêcher d'être curieux et d'admirer le nouveau parfum de glace et ceci sans pour autant délaisser ta glace à la menthe !! Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense que maintenant, avec tes histoires de glace, tu m'as donné faim ! s'exclama Sirius

Alhéna roula des yeux mais prit tout de même la maint de Sirius et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

Du côté de Lily et James, la situation était bien plus étrange. Effectivement, et ce au plus grand damne de James, Lily devait passer un peu plus de temps avec Harper pour le mettre à jours au niveau des cours. James se sentait délaissé et était toujours de très mauvaise humeur, en train de broyer du noir. Il l'était encore plus quand la rousse lui disait que plus elle passait du temps avec le nouveau et plus elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à James. Et ce, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« -On dirait un membre de ta famille, ou même ton propre fils ! S'était exclamé Lily en riant

-Je ne crois pas non ! Sois-sûre que si j'ai un fils –avec toi bien sûr- je lui apprendrai à ne pas courir après la petite copine du mec le plus cool et le plus vengeur de l'école ! Rugit James…comportement tout à fait puéril qui fit rire Lily.

-Tu es simplement jaloux mon cher Cornedrue ! Lui avait dit Remus quelques temps plus tard

-Tu sais, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il était très bon au quidditch ! dit Lyra en souriant

-Oh là ! Un nouveau rival, de la jalousie, un triangle amoureux, des protagonistes au caractère explosif…j'adore ! s'exclama Sirius tout excité !

- Cheri…on n'est pas dans un film ici ! Soupira Alhéna

-Tu as raison, c'est encore mieux en vrai !

James jeta un regard noir à son « ami », marmonna un « et où est-ce que tu vois un triangle amoureux » et soupira enfin de frustration. Le nouveau allait vraiment poser problème !


	11. Petite mise au point

**Chapitre 11 : Petite mise au point…**

Comment James en était-il arrivé là ? Comment James en était-il arrivé à préparer une potion avec son ennemi number one…j'ai nommé Harper Roytt !

Pourtant, tout avait tellement bien commencé : il avait eu droit à ses baisers quotidiens de la part de Lily, il avait réussit à faire son sort d'enchantement sans tuer personne et surtout, sa « petite » blague contre quelques serpentards avait merveilleusement bien marché ! Peut être est-ce à partir de ce moment que tout a dégringolé : le professeur de potion et directeur de la maison des serpentards avait du voir la tête des « victimes » de la blague des maraudeurs….Le professeur devait également voir toute l'animosité que vouait James au nouveau venu et…il devait également savoir que lui et ce même nouveau était…complètement nuls pour préparer une potion !

-Euh…Potter…Tu crois que cette couleur verdâtre est bonne ? S'inquiète Roytt

-Attends…grogna James. Je regarde ! Il prit son livre de potion et commença à lire à haute voix : Après avoir ajouté les antennes d'escargot, vous devez obtenir un mauve vif…on a quoi comme couleur ?

-Maintenant c'est plutôt un bleu-on-a-raté-la-potion !

-Roytt, ne sois pas défaitiste ! Déjà que je ne t'aime pas alors ne commence pas en plus à m'envoyer tes ondes négatives ! dit James en se massant les tempes d'un air lasse

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda Harper dépité. Pourtant moi je n'ai rien contre toi, je t'admire même parfois ! James le regarda en arquant un sourcil

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Bah non…

- Bon et bien…pour commencer…heu…je n'aime pas ta coupe !

-C'est sûr que la tienne est beaucoup mieux ! réplique Harper en désignant les cheveux en bataille de James

-Tu es aussi doué que moi en cours…chose que je trouve particulièrement irritant…

-…surtout quand il s'agit de faire une potion…

-…et le pire…c'est que tu tournes autour de ma copine !

-…

-Donc, tu ne nies pas que tu essayes de draguer Lily ? dit James d'un ton triomphant

-Non…en fait j'ai eu un choc…je repensais à ce que disais Lily…et je constate qu'elle avait raison : t'es un vrai idiot !

James, tel un poisson dans l'eau, ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse sortir. Quand il eu enfin retrouvé la voix…

-Pardon !!!!

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas être un génie pou s'apercevoir que le regard que je pose sur Lily n'est pas du tout celui d'un prétendant ! D'ailleurs Lily le sait très bien et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle se moque de ta jalousie maladive !

-Alors c'est quel genre de regard que tu poses sur elle ?s'impatienta James. Ne me fais pas le coup du « je la considère comme ma petite sœur » ! S'irrita le brun

-Pas du tout…je dirais plutôt…celui d'un fils envers sa mère…souffla Harper les yeux brillants. Tu sais…reprit-il en voyant que James le regardait bizarrement. Je n'ai connu mes parents qu'à travers des photos, des souvenirs de leurs amis, des articles de journaux etc…je n'ai jamais connu l'amour que pouvais recevoir un enfant de ses parents…quand je voyais les parents des autres, j'étais si jaloux…sourit Harper en repensant à tout ceci. Et là… je trouve en Lily ce que j'ai toujours cherché inconsciemment : la douceur d'une mère…la patience…et le réconfort…

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Ton père ? Ironisa James plus aussi confiant qu'avant

-Un père qui serait jaloux de son fils ! Sourit Harper. Tu sais, je voyais mon père comme toi : fier, doué en tout ce qu'il décidait d'entreprendre, un ami fidele, blagueur mais en même temps sérieux quand il le faut…et surtout…

-Surtout ? Souffla James de moins en moins fier

-Et surtout…amoureux fou de ma mère ! Rigola Harper. Comment pourrais-je me permettre de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait provoquer votre séparation ? Quand je vous vois ensemble, rire ensemble, vous lancer des regards amoureux ; j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi une vrai famille !

Un silence suivit cette confession, silence que James se décida de rompre.

-Mince alors…il passa une main dans sa chevelure…maintenant, je crois que j'aurai du mal à t'en vouloir d'avantage…

-Tant mieux ! Parce que j'ai appris qu'irriter un des maraudeurs, c'était signer son arrêt de mort !

-Non voyons…juste un séjour à l'infirmerie ! Sourit James fièrement

-Et les garçons ! Rajoutez des algues si vous voulez rattraper votre potion …souffla Lily inquiète de la couleur du liquide contenu dans le chaudron des garçons

James regarda l'expression de Roytt et, pour la première fois il vit vraiment ce que tous avaient déjà remarqué…Dans ses yeux la joie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un de disparue ne cessait de briller !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-SUNG !!!

Plusieurs personnes accourues en direction d'une silhouette qui venait de tomber lourdement sur le sol du terrain de quidditch. Parmi eux, se trouvait un James inquiet.

-Sung ! Ca va ? demanda t-il hors d'haleine

-Désolée…je…je crois que je me suis cassée le poignet !

James dirigea son regard vers la partie désignée et, en effet, le poignet de sa coéquipière faisait un angle inquiétant et virait au violet.

-Il faut que tu voies l'infirmière ! s'exclama Rorie Law, une poursuiveuse

-Johns, Lee, vous pouvez !!!Commença James

-Bien sûr capitaine ! On y courre !

Les 2 jeunes batteurs partirent en courant en direction du château en quête de Miss Drench, l'infirmière de Poudlard.

-Je crois qu'il va devoir rester au repos…dit celle-ci quelques minutes plus tard en tenant le poignet blessé

-Mais…il sera réparé à temps pour le match ?! S'affola Sung

-Pour quand est le match ?

-Pour dans 5 jours ! répondit James soucieux tandis que Miss Drench faisait la grimace

-Je crains que ceci ne soit pas possible…Miss Sung doit boire une potion pour ressouder l'os – ce qui est très douloureux- et elle devra le reposer quelques temps pour éviter d'éventuelles séquelles…

-Combien de temps cela prendra ? demanda Rooke, l'autre poursuiveur

-Je dirai une semaine…je ne peux faire plus vite ! Désolée…

Après avoir calé le poignet de Sung avec une atèle, miss Drench l'emmena à l'infirmerie pour lui proscrire les soins adaptés. Sung lança un dernier regard apeuré à ses coéquipiers restés immobiles sur le terrain de quidditch

-Que faisons –nous à présent ? On ne peut pas jouer avec un joueur en moins ! s'exclama Rorie

-Elle a raison, je peux très bien protéger nos buts jusqu'à ce que tu attrapes le vif d'or…Commença Crew en direction de James…mais il faut tout de même avoir une attaque efficace pour nous garantir la victoire !

-Capitaine, que décides-tu ?

-Je pense…commença James après réflexion. …que nous devons effectivement trouver un autre joueur…

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Intégrer un nouveau joueur dans l'équipe 5 jours avant un match…c'est risqué…nous n'avons pas le temps de refaire une autre stratégie… soupira Rooke abattu

James plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses réflexions et…une idée lumineuse apparue.

-Je pense…que j'ai une petite idée ! dit finalement le capitaine en retournant au château

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harper réapparu comme par magie dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard. Il se tenait le bras gauche en arborant une grimace de douleur. En boitant, il se dirigea doucement vers le château. Après 15 minutes, il s'arrêta contre un mur essoufflé. Il resta ainsi quelques temps puis continua sa marche instable jusqu'à ce que des pas précipités se fassent entendre. Ne voulant pas être surpris dans cet état, Harper s'arrêta et essaye de reprendre une posture plus normale.

-Harper !! S'exclama James en arrivant à sa hauteur

-Tiens James ! S'exclama Harper en étant plus vigilant.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? James arqua un sourcil en remarquant l'instabilité de son interlocuteur.

Harper le savait…James était bien trop perspicace !

-Non, rien de grave…j'ai voulu faire le malin avec un balai…et voilà le résultat !

-Rien de grave j'espère ?!

-Non, juste des égratignures…et toi, tu voulais ? Harper voulait vite finir cette conversation, il ne pourrait plus tenir son masque longtemps

-Oui, c'est vrai…en fait, je me disais que puisque tu aimes tant voler, tu pourrais faire partit de l'équipe de quidditch le temps d'un match…

-Mais, comment ? Vous êtes déjà au complet non ?

-En fait, Sung, une de nos poursuiteuses, vient de se casser le poignet…du coup, t'es le premier auquel j'ai pensé pour la remplacer ! J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais déjà sensation à beauxbâton !

-Ma foi…ça semble être une idée assez alléchante ! Sourit Harper dont la peine avait soudainement disparue

Sa réponse arracha un soupir de soulagement de la part de James.

Comme prévu, les aptitudes de Harper au quidditch étaient excellentes ! Il essaya de s'adapter le mieux qu'il le put à la stratégie déjà mise en place par l'équipe…il ne sourcillait pas quand les heures d'entraînement s'allongeaient pour parfaire le jeu de l'équipe recomposée. Chaque soir, les joueurs rentraient mort de fatigue mais satisfaits de la journée d'entraînement…ils étaient à présent prêts !

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch attendant patiemment les joueurs...

-Bienvenu chers élèves pour un nouveau match de quidditch qui opposera L'équipe des Serpentard à celle des Gryffondor ! s'exclama le commentateur.

Les joueurs de chaque équipe sortirent e leur vestiaires respectif sous les acclamations de leur maison respectif !

-Commençons par les Serpentard : Crabbe et comme batteurs, Lestrange, Avery et Macnair comme poursuiveurs, Rolles comme gardien et enfin le capitaine de l'équipe Wilkes qui joue comme attrapeur ! Poursuivons par l'équipe favorite de l'école...Les Gryffondor : Johns et Lee comme batteurs, Roytt, Rooke et Law comme poursuiveurs, le gardien est Crew et enfin, le chouchou des filles…j'ai nommé Potter, l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit cette annonce. Les capitaines des deux équipes se serrèrent la main avant que tous ne prenne leur envole...Chaque joueur se dirigeait vers leur place respectif. Une fois les cognards, le souaffle et le vif d'or lancés, le match pus enfin commencer...

-Rooke est en possession du souaffle et se dirige à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses et....ouiiiii....elle marque !! 10-0 en faveur de Gryffondor !

James scrutait l'ensemble du stade à la recherche d'une petite boule jaune...mais à la place, il vit une tête rousse parmi les gradins des Gryffondor, il se dirigea donc vers la propriétaire de cette tête...

-Alors, Lily, tu es venue m'encourager... ?demanda James

-Non, je suis venue admirer le paysage ! dit Lily sarcastiquement en souriant

-Je me disais aussi...fit semblant de se vexer James

-Tu devrais retourner au match tu ne crois pas ? dit Lily

-Pas avant que je ne reçoive mon baiser porte-bonheur d'avant match ! Lily roula les yeux mais s'exécuta .Ce match je le gagnerai pour toi et tes beaux yeux…et pour avoir le baiser du vainqueur ! s'exclama James en s'éloignant

-En fait, depuis quand t'es ami avec Harper ? cria Lily

-Depuis que j'ai appris qu'il ne draguait pas ma copine ! cria James tout aussi fort

Lily sourit et lui envoya un baiser …baiser que James fit mine de prendre...

-80-20 pour Gryffondor, avec un premier but par Roytt, le remplaçant de Sung ! D'ailleurs il se débrouille vraiment bien !!

James sourit : son choix de prendre Harper dans l'équipe était une idée judicieuse et…James s'arrêta. Il l'avait vu...il fonça à toute vitesse vers la petite boule jaune suivit de prêt par Wilkes

-On dirait que les attrapeurs ont repéré le Vif d'or !!

A présent, Wilkes et James étaient côte à côte...Ils jouaient des coudes pour pouvoir être le premier à attraper le Vif d'or...Un cognard fonça sur Wilkes et il du dégager pour ne pas être blessé...

-Merci Lee! cria James à l'adresse du batteur

Le vif d'ord fonçait vers le sol, James le suivait sans cillé des yeux il n'était plus qu'a 5 mètres du sol, 4 mètres, 3 mètres, 2 mètres....et....

-James Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or !!!!!Gryffondor gagne !!!

James avait attrapé la boule et s'était relevé attend, il descendit de son balai sous les acclamations des supporteurs...Ces coéquipiers vinrent le félicité...Harper descendit de son balai, un sourire aux lèvres…c'est alors que James remarqua que malgré ce sourire, Harper était essoufflé. Son regard scruta le jeune homme et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la main gauche de Roytt…son gant avait du tomber et avait ainsi révéler une main noire…complètement brûlée !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Alors, je vois que ton aide a permis à l'équipe de Gryffondor de gagner…dit doucement Dumbledore

-Disons qu'ils m'ont plus rendu service à moi que moi à eux ! Sourit Harper

-Oui...en effet ! Rigola Dumbledore. Tu en as bien profité ! De ça…et de ton séjour en ces temps là…

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

-Et…concernant l'autre affaire ? Tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais ? Pas trop de mal ? Grimaça le professeur en avisant le gant que portait le jeune homme en face de lui

-J'ai eu ce que j'étais venu chercher…ceci –Harper montra sa main gantée- n'est rien comparé à ce que signifie ce voyage ici !

-En effet…ce voyage avait pour toi une double visée…J'ose espérer que dans les deux cas…ton vœu s'est réalisé…

-Au-delà de mes espérances ! Souffla Harper ému

-Néanmoins…j'ai toujours voulu te poser une question…

-Je vous écoute ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé si L'autre avait pu recevoir ces chaussettes que nous voulions tant…tu sais…celles à petits pois…

-Ceci… vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! s'exclama Harper avant de quitter le bureau du directeur de Poudlard

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire continuera à vous plaire!!

message à puky: lol oui c'est vrai que nouvel rival ça fait très moche et ça se dit pas mais bon je voulais faire heu un parallélisme ou un truc comme ça ^^. Mais tu as raison, plus je relis le titre du chapitre précédent plus je m'aperçois que ça fait bizarre...donc je l'ai modifié! merci pour ton avis!


	12. Mission accomplie, départ imminent

**Chapitre 12 : Mission accomplie, départ imminent… **

-Quoi ?! Tu t'en vas déjà ! S'exclamèrent une partie de la table des Gryffondors

-Eh bien oui ! dit Harper en souriant

-Mais tu viens juste d'arriver…répliqua Remus en arquant un sourcil

-Je n'étais qu'un élève d'échange après tout ! Rigola Harper mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de ce dernier

-C'est dommage…on n'a pas pu profiter assez de toi ! Minauda une petite brune

-En tout cas, moi j'en ai bien profité ! J'ai vraiment passé un très bon séjour grâce à vous tous ! s'exclama Harper les yeux brillants

-Mais de toute façon, tu reviendras nous voir n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Lily

-Après tout, l'Angleterre et la France ce n'est pas si loin ! Rajouta Lyra

-Désolée les filles…ce n'est certes pas loin mais…pour moi, c'est un voyage impossible à refaire…Les yeux d'Harper s'étaient voilés de tristesse

Son ton provoqua un long silence d'incompréhension. Lily, Alhéna, Lyra et les maraudeurs regardaient leur ami plus profondément, cherchant à comprendre ses paroles. Se sentant observé, Harper les regardèrent tous un par un pour graver leurs traits dans sa mémoire, une fois fait, il leur fait un grand sourire…le dernier…Sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion et sa tarte de citron avait un arrière goût amer…

~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Je trouve quand même ça bizarre !

-Quoi donc Lunard ? demanda Sirius en feuilletant un magazine

-Cette histoire d'élèves d'échanges…répondit Remus soucieux

-Tu veux parler de Roytt ? Questionna James en sortant de la salle de bain

-Oui…murmura Remus en plein dans ses pensées

-Bah…tu connais Dumbledore et ses idées ! A présent Sirius s'étirait comme un vrai chat

-Je suis sûr que quelque chose se cache derrière cette histoire ! marmonna Remus

-Arrête de te faire du souci ! Couina Peter en haussant les épaules

-Pet' a raison ! Enchérit James. Roytt retourne en France et voilà…fin de l'histoire…

Remus se tut…mais ne cessa de retourner cette histoire dans tous les sens…Harper Roytt était plus que ce qu'il ne paraissait…

~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily et Harper marchaient tranquillement dans les longs couloirs du château, leur promenade était silencieuse, chacun profitant de l'autre une dernière fois.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais si tôt…

-Navré…mais ça s'est décidé au dernier moment…juste après le match de Quidditch !

-Ton voyage t'as plus au moins ?

-Oui infiniment ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais…Harper regarda Lily. Et j'ai vu ceux que je voulais…murmura t-il assez doucement pour empêcher Lily d'entendre

-Maintenant que tu dois partir…je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

-Je t'en prie…

-La première fois que je t'ai vu…j'ai cru voir le portrait craché de James !

-Vraiment ?! S'exclama Harper surpris et inquiet que son secret ne soit révélé

-Mais oui…et même…ce n'est pas que l'apparence…la même façon d'être…le quidditch…la même volonté et le même courage…finit Lily en avisant la main gantée de son interlocuteur.

-… .Harper par habitude, cacha sa main gauche derrière son dos

-Je sais que tu ne me diras pas comment tu t'es fait ça…et je sais que tu ne me diras pas non plus pourquoi on ne pourra plus se revoir…mais…je veux quand même te poser une dernière question…

Harper sentait la sueur perler son front…Lily était très – même trop- intelligente…il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait mentir ou nier sa prochaine question…il ne pourrait pas le faire…et il ne voulait pas le faire…

-Harper Roytt…qui es-tu vraiment ? murmura Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux…dans ses yeux émeraude…comme les siens…

-…Je suis ton futur…répondit enfin Harper en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de la rousse

~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus venait de quitter la bibliothèque après plusieurs heures de recherches…des recherches qui furent parfois infructueuse ! Il se dirigeait à présent jusqu'à la salle commune des rouge et or…Quand il arriva, une ambiance de fête y régnait : ce soir on faisait une fête d'adieu pour Harper…Plusieurs flashs d'appareil photo surgissaient de tous les recoins pour immortaliser ces jours heureux pleins d'insouciance…Remus cligna des yeux quand il reçu un flash en plein visage, après avoir recouvert la vue, il se décida à trouver son groupe d'amis. Ils étaient là, tous réunis dans un coin de la salle autour de Harper.

-Raconte-nous ce que tu vas retrouver en France ? S'exclamait Alhéna

-Alors, comment sont les vélanes ? demanda à son tour Sirius

-Et les repas français ? Enchérit Peter

-Tu pourras revoir ta famille ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? dit doucement Lyra

-Et bien…disons, que je l'ai déjà revu ! s'exclama Harper. Et pour les vélanes…j'en connais une personnellement et je dois avouer que c'est vrai…elle est vraiment jolie ! Mais hélas pour moi, elle est déjà prise…et pour les repas…c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que les porridges anglais… « Enfin je pense » se retint de dire Harper.

Remus nota son hésitation et sa nervosité…Il devenait de plus en curieux sur la venue de Harper…

La fête continua ainsi sous la joie et la bonne humeur. Harper essaya d'en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait mais Remus voyait bien dans ses yeux que le cœur n'y était pas…Harper fermait souvent les yeux…il les fermait pour pouvoir graver au fond de sa mémoire tous ces souvenirs qui lui sont si chers…ces visages souriants et ces rires chaleureux…il ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de tout ce qui l'entourait…il en aurait besoin…là ou il retournait définitivement…

Le croissant de lune était apparu depuis déjà bien longtemps et, petit à petit, la salle commune se vidait… Harper prétendant un accès de nostalgie et un besoin de rester seul, réussit à envoyer tout le monde se coucher…sans lui…Oui…à présent…ce serait sans lui…Il regarda le feu vaciller dans la cheminée et soupira.

- Allez mon vieux…tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici ! Ton présent à toi t'attend !

Harper sortit alors de la salle commune…il devait à présent rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore…et repartir…

Dans la salle commune que Harper venait de laisser, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre des escaliers…A son tour, il regarda le feu crépitant dans la cheminée d'un air soucieux. Il parcouru la salle du regard dans l'espoir de rassembler ses idées confuses et incohérentes…il marcha dans tous les sens, ressassant ce qu'il venait d'entendre quand, tout d'un coup il sentit quelque chose sous ses pieds. Il ramassa la photo et la retourna… Il allait la poser quand soudain un détail le frappa…Il se rapprocha alors du feu pour mieux analyser ce cliché…ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands…il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention, mais maintenant qu'ils les voyaient côte à côte, l'évidence le frappa…

« -James…souffla Lily. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble un peu ? »

-Pas possible ! murmura Remus

Il alla allumer une lampe sur une table, prit un bout de papier et un stylo qui traînait par là. Il écrivit tous ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et ne fit plus attention à la photo qui était tombée. Après plusieurs minutes, son regard, ses mouvements se figèrent de surprise…

-Pas possible…répété Remus. Harry Potter…sourit Remus en comprenant la signification de sa découverte

Sur son bout de papier on pouvait lire les lettres qui composaient le nom de Harper Roytt…remis dans le bon ordre pour former Harry Potter

Et sur le sol…la photo représentait les filles, Remus Peter, Sirius et James et Harper côte à côte…leur ressemblance était frappante…


	13. Journées hivernales, journée infernales

**Chapitre 13 : Journées hivernales…journées infernales !**

Les fêtes de Noël et de la nouvelle année étaient passées à une vitesse folle ; à peine les élèves avaient-ils finit de s'amuser qu'il fallait immédiatement se remettre au travail pour les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grand pas !

Remus quand à lui avait continué à remuer la découverte qu'il avait faite peu avant Noël ; il était même allé à la bibliothèque pour vérifier que son hypothèse était possible. Il devait dire que cette histoire l'intéressait beaucoup et l'impressionnait ! Quand à son hypothèse sur la vraie identité de Harper Roytt, elle s'était confirmée le soir de Noël quand, le plus innocemment possible, il avait essayé de mettre le sujet sur le tapis

**FLASHBACK**

-Tiens, en faisant les courses de Noël, j'ai remarqué que les parents avaient toujours tendance à gâter leurs enfants et à céder à tous leurs caprices…c'est dingue non ?! dit Remus en mangeant tranquillement son gâteau au chocolat

-C'est normal ! Sourit James. Les parents feraient tout pour rendre leurs enfants heureux !

-Ah oui ?! Donc toi, si tu devais avoir des enfants, tu cèderais à tous leurs caprices ? demanda Lyra curieuse

-Bien sûr ! Et puis, en tant que Potter, je peux me permettre d'offrir à mon enfant tout ce qu'il désire ! Mes parents ne m'ont jamais privé de rien et je compte bien en faire autant !

-Dans ce cas là, ne compte pas sur moi…répliqua Lily en sirotant son jus de citrouille

-Pardon ?! demanda James incrédule

-Si tu comptes faire de tes enfants des pourrie-gâtés, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour être la mère de tes enfants !

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Je refuse qu'il devienne comme toi ! dit Lily en faisant un large sourire sarcastique à James

Silence…puis une explosion de rire dans la salle commune ! James lui, fit mine de bouder dans son coin marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Donc…vous prévoyez d'avoir des enfants ? S'était exclamée Alhéna pour arranger les choses

-Si dans le futur, Mr Potter cesse de faire son gamin et s'il veut toujours de moi alors…pourquoi pas ? dit sérieusement la rousse

James s'était retourné et fixait Lily. Son expression était redevenue sérieuse et chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé était emprunt de sincérité

-Lily, mais bien sûr que je voudrais toujours de toi ! Ma vie n'existe pas sans toi ; tu es mon futur ! s'exclama James en prenant dans ses mains celles de sa petite-amie

-Hum…Sirius se raclait la gorge.

-Et alors, quels seraient les prénoms potentiels pour futur bébé Potter ? Sourit Remus

-Moi perso, je trouve que Sirius irait parfaitement bien !

-Sirius…soupira Alhéna. La question ne t'étais pas destinée…

-Oui, mais comme je compte être le parrain de futur bébé Potter, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire !

-Qui a dit que tu serais le parrain ?

-Je refuse que mon bébé soit perverti par ton esprit tordu ! S'était horrifié James

-Il le sera déjà…avec toi comme père ! répliqua Sirius du tac o tac !

-Harry…avait alors soufflé Lily

Elle attira ainsi l'attention de tout le groupe et plus particulièrement celle de Remus.

-J'avais un grand père que j'adorais…mais il est mort quand j'étais encore toute petite...à cause d'un problème de poumon…J'aimerai bien perpétuer son souvenir en donnant à l'un de mes enfants son prénom…dit Lily d'une voix émue

-Harry James Potter ! dit James ravie. Ca sonne plutôt bien non ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi formidable que son père !

-Oh malheur ! Un James en plus ! s'exclama tragiquement Sirius

Remus regarda James…puis Lily…son sourire s'agrandit…oui…Harry Potter sera une personne formidable !

**FIN DU FLASH**

Remus ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Harry était venu dans le passé…mais il le saurait bien assez tôt !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le groupe d'amis était à présent à pré-au-lard attablé autour d'une bonne bière au beurre aux Trois balais. Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans l'établissement ; tous en profitaient au maximum avant de retourner au château et reprendre le tourbillon infernal des révisions. Dehors, la neige tombait doucement sur le petit village et, recouvert de ce manteau blanc, Pré-au-lard avait l'air plus magique !

Cette humeur festive fut soudain interrompue par l'arrivée précipitée de Lyra. Elle avait les joues rougit par le froid et l'effort de sa course, dans sa main droite, elle tenait un journal.

-Je sortais de la librairie quand je suis tombée dessus…dit-elle entre 2 souffles…page 10 !

Les pages tournèrent sous les doigts curieux et inquiet des personnes se trouvant autour de la petite table ; et, arrivés à la page 10, les doigts précipités se figèrent…

-Putain de merde ! Cria Sirius en abattant son poing sur la table, s'attirant ainsi le regard des autres clients. Ses amis, bien qu'ils restèrent muets, n'en pensèrent pas moins

****CELUI QUI SE DONNE POUR NOM « LORD VOLDEMORT » A ENCORE FRAPPE****

Mais cette fois, l'attaque est plus meurtrière que les précédentes…

« Dans la nuit du 15 au 16 février sur le chemine de traverse, les sbires du mage noire (surnommés Mangemorts) ont encore lancé leur sombre châtiment…mais cette fois, les dégâts et les pertes humaine furent plus cruelles que les fois précédentes !! Rappelez-vous de ces 4 autres attaques survenues en pleine nuit dans différents quartiers résidentiels sorciers…le bilan était déjà alarmant : une dizaine de personnes à qui se sont ajoutés Marcus et Fisha FARDALE, deux puissants aurors déployés pour intervenir dans ces massacres ! Cette fois, ce ne sont pas qu'une dizaine de personnes qui ont péri dans cette attaque…non bien plus de vies ont été prise ce soir là…ce matin, les enquêteurs ont compté près de 50 corps…sans compter les restes humains retrouvés un peu partout sur les lieux……… »

-C'est abominable…souffla Lyra qui avait reprit son souffle

-C'est la première fois qu'un sorcier qui tourne mal fait autant de dégât…il doit vraiment être puissant et haïr quelque chose d'assez fort pour en arriver jusque là…dit doucement Remus en fixant le journal

-Mes parents m'avait parlé de cet homme…ils ne voulaient pas m'affoler donc ils m'ont assuré que ce Voldemort n'était pas une si grande menace…mais à ce moment j'ai vu sur leur visage que l'inquiétude ne les quittait plus…

-James…tes parents sont Aurors n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alhéna. James acquiesça.

-Si deux puissants Aurors comme les parents de James sont inquiets alors c'est que ce mage noir doit être vraiment redoutable…souffla Lily

-J'espère seulement qu'il n'aura pas la mauvaise bonne idée d'attaquer Poudlard ! s'exclama Alhéna

-Ne t'inquiète pas…Poudlard est la meilleure protection que tu peux avoir ! Rassura Sirius

-…mais pour combien de temps… murmura Lily

Même si ce n'était qu'un murmure, toute la tablée l'entendit…et force était de constater que ses paroles étaient vraies…Ils étaient en 7ième année…dans quelques mois ils seront livrés à eux-mêmes…sans le sentiment de sécurité qu'offrait Poudlard…Dans quelques mois, ils devront choisir leur camp…choisir s'ils voudront tuer ou être tue…dans quelques mois, ils devront choisir entre vivre et mourir…se battre ou se laisser faire…

Ils ne seront bientôt plus des enfants insouciants…ils devront grandir…rapidement.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et...bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné qui était réellement Harper Roytt!! ^^

à demain!!


	14. Parler d'avenir

**Chapitre 14 : Parler d'avenir**

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis la parution dans le journal de l'attaque de Voldemort…Plusieurs mois où, à chaque Une, se trouvaient à présent des photos de maisons détruites, de corps aux yeux exorbités par la terreur…de morts…encore et encore.

Les attaques du mage étaient devenues fréquentes et c'est parce qu'elles étaient fréquentes et dangereuses qu'en ce beau jour de mai, Dumbledore avait décidé de prononcer ces mots qui lui étaient si durs à dire…Ils étaient durs car pour lui, prévenir de vive voix ses élèves rendait la menace plus réelle…Le monde de la magie allait très certainement connaître de grands changements durant ces quelques décennies…

« Et donc…pour votre sécurité…les professeurs et moi-même…avons décidé de suspendre les sorties en dehors de l'enceinte du château…Ce qui inclus évidemment le village de Préaulard…Comprenez que je ne fais pas ceci de gaité de cœur mais il est devenu dangereux pour des jeunes sorciers tels que vous de se promener sans défense hors du château… »

Dumbledore continua son discours et, une fois qu'il eut finit et qu'il fut assis, le silence dans lequel s'était plongé la grande salle s'interrompit. Petit à petit, quelques hoquets de terreur se firent entendre…et quelques sourirent fleurirent…

-Regardez ça…grogna Sirius en désignant du menton la table des serpentards

-Au moins…nous savons une chose…Ce Voldemort était sans doute un serpentard !! Siffla Alhéna en avisant le visage radieux d'Avery

-De toute façon tous les mages noirs sont issus de Serpentard ! s'exclama Lyra

-Pas tous…mais la plupart oui ! reprit Remus l'air sombre

-Vous croyez que certain d'entres eux sont des mangemorts ?

-Je ne pense pas que Voldemort les prenne au berceau…mais leurs parents oui ! Sans aucun doute qu'ils sont déjà à la solde de cet homme!

-En tout cas…nous savons où vont finir toute cette vermine dans les prochaines années…c'est de la graine de mangemorts tout ça ! Cracha James

Lily, qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de la conversation qui se déroulait autour d'elle, fixait la table des serpentards d'un air anxieux…Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur une silhouette qui jusque là était restée silencieuse…Cette dernière, se sentant observée, tourna la tête et fit un hoquet de surprise.

Severus, après avoir entendu le discours de Dumbledore, resta silencieux…songeur, il ne pu partager l'euphorie dans laquelle quelques serpentards s'étaient plongés. Soudain, il sentit un regard derrière son dos, en se retournant, il fut surpris de reconnaître la personne qui le fixait. Les yeux verts de Lily le regardait intensément…ils cherchaient une réponse…non…des réponses…Et Severus savait déjà la réponse de l'une d'entres elles…Instinctivement, il porta sa main droite sur son bras gauche…La douleur mettait du temps à partir et…cette douleur continuelle était son châtiment pour les futurs horreurs qu'il sera amené à commettre…Comment voyait-il son avenir ? Son avenir avait été décidé il y a quelques jours dans une pièce sombre remplie de personnes encapuchonnées…Son avenir sera semé de morts…des morts qui auront sans doute été tués par ses propres mains…Conscient de ceci, il ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard pesant de la rousse…il détourna les yeux et pour lui, ce fut comme si il détournait à jamais les yeux de la lumière…il était destiné à vivre dans l'obscurité, dans le péché…la rédemption était à présent loin de lui.

Lily sentit un poignard transpercer son cœur quand elle vit Severus détourner les yeux d'elle. Elle avait comprit son geste, elle avait comprit son message : Severus avait déjà fait son choix…il avait déjà choisit son avenir…et visiblement, dans cet avenir là, ils seraient tous deux des ennemis !

-En parlant de futur…murmura Lyra. C'est bientôt les Aspics et donc la fin de l'année…Vous savez ce que vous ferez…après Poudlard ?

-Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça auparavant…commença Alhéna…mais maintenant que…

-…maintenant que le monde de la magie est en danger, il est difficile de choisir quelque chose qui n'ai pas un rapport avec ce qui se passe en ce moment…termina Remus

La tablée fut silencieuse quelques temps…Quel était leur avenir dans un monde ou la terreur régnait ? Quel était leur avenir dans un monde où Voldemort, un grand mage noir, sera ?

-J'avais déjà choisit ma voie bien avant que cette histoire avec Voldemort commence…Je serai le meilleur des Aurors !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers James. De la détermination, beaucoup de détermination pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

-…Et maintenant que Voldemort est là, ça me donne encore plus envie de réussir et de neutraliser cette vermine ! Le but d'un auror c'est de protéger la population de personnes comme ce Voldemort ! Moi je le ferai de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ! Je refuse de voir les journaux parler de morts alors que je serai auror…et je refuse de laisser cet homme s'en prendre aux personnes qui me sont chères et ce, sans rien faire !

-James…souffla Lily le cœur battant

-Mon vieux Cornedrue…je n'ai jamais été aussi d'accord avec toi ! s'exclama Sirius en tapant son ami dans le dos. Ce Voldemort devra compter pas sur un, mais sur DEUX supers aurors !

-Dois-je en déduire que tu comptes aussi être auror ? demanda Alhéna en souriant

-Bien sûr ! Nous serons des coéquipiers de chocs ! Quand on passe, le mal trépasse !

-Oula…rappelle moi de ne pas sortir de chez moi quand tu seras en mission !

Sirius regarda Alhéna d'un air offusqué.

-Si vous, vous devenez aurors…alors moi je serai professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…j'enseignerai aux jeunes sorciers comment se battre, se défendre et comment choisir le bon chemin ! Je ferai en sorte que plus jamais l'histoire ne connaisse de mages ayant mal tournés !

-Professeur Remus Lupin…réfléchit Lyra. Ca sonne plutôt bien ! Je suis sûre que tu seras parfait dans ce rôle !

Remus lui sourit, reconnaissant.

-Et toi Queudver ?

-Je…je ne sais pas encore…vous avez tous tellement d'ambition et moi…

-Que racontes-tu ? Toi aussi tu es ambitieux, toi aussi tu auras un grand avenir !

-James a raison…renchérit Remus. Tiens par exemple, tu pourrais faire quelque chose dans la botanique non ?

-Mais oui, tu adores ça ! C'est même grâce à toi que j'arrive à rendre des parchemins convenables en cours ! s'exclama Sirius

-Vous…vous trouvez ? Rougit Peter

Tout le monde acquiesça ce qui fit naître un énorme sourire sur le visage de Peter.

-Et vous les filles ?

-Mmm je pensais travailler au ministère de la magie en tant qu'agent des relations entres les moldus et les sorciers…dit Lyra

-C'est vrai que tu étais très douée pour me calmer quand je pestais contre James ! Rigola Lily. Je suis sûre qu'avec ta maturité et ton intelligence, tu seras excellente dans ce boulot !

-Moi, j'ouvrirai mon propre bar ! Comme ça il y aura toujours un endroit ou on pourra tous se retrouver et parler de nos emplois respectifs !

-Et ou tu pourras te bourrer la gueule ! Sourit Sirius tout innocent.

-Humph comme si toi tu étais plus sage que moi en cette matière !!Grinça Alhéna

-Et toi Lily ? Que comptes-tu faire plus tard ?

-Et bien…

-Elle sera Mme Lily Potter ! Quelle question bête ! s'exclama James s'attirant par la même occasion plusieurs paires d'yeux.

-Quelle grande vocation tu me réserves !

-N'est-ce pas ?! Sourit le jeune homme

-Non, plus sérieusement j'aimerai être médicomage…Je veux faire tout mon possible pour sauver les gens, les soigner, les soulager quand la douleur est trop grande ! Je veux mettre à profit tout ce que j'ai appris à Poudlard et aider au maximum durant ces futurs temps sombres…

Le silence régna de nouveau au sein de groupe…Leurs choix étaient faits, leur avenir n'appartenait qu'à eux et ils avaient choisi de continuer la bataille commencé par leurs prédécesseurs…Ils se battront et continueront à vivre au maximum. Oui, ils se battront…ensemble…

-Mais alors…commença James. Tu ne deviendras pas Mme Lily Potter ?


	15. cette fois, c'est bien finit

**Chapitre 15 : Cette fois, c'est bien finit…**

Lily regardait la locomotive rouge…C'est avec des yeux brillants d'émotion qu'elle poussa un long soupir. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière…c'était grâce à Severus…Severus…son premier ami sorcier ! Elle regrettait tellement que leur vie ait pris deux chemins différents…elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ils seraient sans doute des ennemis…Aurait-elle la force de lever sa baguette droit devant elle sachant que son opposant comptait…non…compte tellement pour elle ? Aurait-elle seulement la force de continuer ce combat qui, à présent est le sien ?

Des cris se firent entendre à sa gauche ; James et Sirius courraient à toute vitesse, pourchassés par le chef de gare. Le regard de la rousse se posa alors sur l'immense sourire de James et elle sut…oui…elle aura la force de continuer, de toujours garder la tête haute, car à présent elle ne serait plus jamais seule…

Lily fut tirée de ses pensées par deux paires de bras qui s'étaient jetées autour de son cou ! Elle se contorsionna pour apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de ses deux amies ! Lyra et Alhéna avaient également ce même sourire aux lèvres, même si leurs yeux brillaient tout comme les siens.

Lily leur rendit leur étreinte et huma leur parfum à présent si familier. Elle se remémora leur première rencontre sur la voie 9 ¾ …

A ce moment là, Lily était arrivée entre les voies 9 et 10 et ne savait pas comment se rendre au bon train…C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait entendu les cris d'un hibou : Lyra pestait contre son animal pour le boucan et l'attention qu'il provoquait. Lily persuadée qu'il s'agissait également d'une sorcière s'était approchée d'elle et avait engagé la conversation. Alhéna était alors arrivée et leur avait demandé si elles comptaient camper ici…et depuis…Les trois jeunes filles ne s'étaient plus jamais lâchées…

Elles en avaient vécus des aventures…le caprice des escaliers qui enrageait tellement Alhéna, l'effusion de compliments qui faisait toujours bafouiller Lyra, les piques de James qui rendaient Lily tellement furieuse…Si elle a passé une si belle scolarité à Poudlard c'était en grande partie grâce à elles deux ! Sans elles, Lily aurait été complètement perdue ! Elle était heureuse de les compter parmi son entourage !

Son regard se porta alors sur James qui n'avait pas l'air touché par les réprimandes du chef de gare. Là encore, le sourire de Lily s'agrandit et ses yeux brillèrent d'avantage.

James…Ils avaient tous deux tellement mal commencé…Avant, Lily ne pouvait même pas le voir en peinture, avant, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa grosse tête enflée et ébouriffée…avant, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il deviendrait si important pour elle !

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il venait de la percuter accidentellement dans le train. Elle avait alors relevé la tête craintive et fut immédiatement plongé dans la profondeur des ses yeux marrons…La petite fille de 11 ans qu'elle était, avait alors rougit et bafouiller après qu'il se soit excuser ! Quand il lui avait tourné le dos pour retourner dans sa cabine, Lily n'avait put s'empêcher de le fixer…Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception quand, quelques temps plus tard, elle l'avait entendu, lui et son ami, commencer à classer les filles telle des bouts de viandes à consommer ! Elle n'avait pu contenir son sentiment de déception plus longtemps et s'était approchée d'eux pour les remettre à leur place ! Depuis ce cirque était devenu une routine…il faisait le clown et elle, elle le haïssait de toute ses forces !

C'était le prélude d'une belle histoire d'amour…

Lily reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la locomotive écarlate. Oui, Poudlard avait été le siège de la plupart de ses beaux souvenirs, il l'avait vu et fait grandir…il avait et sera toujours comme sa seconde maison !

Les garçons rejoignirent le petit groupe de filles et ensembles, ils regardèrent une dernière fois la fumée, la couleur rouge et la magie que dégageait le Poudlard Express.

Ils avaient tous choisis ce qu'ils feront à partir de demain, ils savaient et maintenant, tout restait à faire !

Ils passèrent ensuite un à un la barrière qui les amenait définitivement vers leur futur, ensembles, tous côte à côte, ils traversèrent la gare de King's Cross. Leurs pas étaient sûrs, leur regard déterminé et leur esprit fixé.

Ils entraient à présent en scène, c'était à leur tour d'écrire l'histoire…leur histoire !


	16. Vivre

**Chapitre 16 : Vivre…**

Lily courrait dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste ; l'alarme d'urgence avait été déclenchée quelques minutes auparavant et tous les médicomages disponibles devaient se réunir dans la salle de réunion…Lily, en apercevant tous les brancards qui encombraient les couloirs se doutait pourquoi une telle frénésie s'était emparée de l'Hôpital sorcier. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand, dans le hall d'entrée, elle vit plusieurs aurors soutenir des blessés, parfois leurs propres équipiers et parfois de simples civils…Elle regarda tout autour d'elle évaluant les dégâts et…il y en avait beaucoup cette fois encore. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était médicomage…et durant ces deux années, elle en avait vu des blessés mais ça lui était toujours difficile de supporter ce genre de cas : les attaques de Voldemort submergeait toujours Ste Mangouste et Lily avait toujours peur de reconnaître des personnes sur les brancards devant elle…

-Evans !! Venez ici, on a besoin de vous !

-J'arrive ! s'exclama Lily en sortant sa baguette

Pendant plusieurs heures, la rousse passa de brancards en brancards essayant de soulager les patients le plus possible. Après avoir donné une énième potion pour faire repousser les os, Lily essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle regarda l'heure : 00 :30. L'attaque de Voldemort avait eu lieu 4 heures auparavant dans une ruelle très fréquentée près du ministère de la magie. Fort heureusement les Aurors étaient arrivés rapidement…mais de son côté Voldemort aussi n'avait pas hésité à déployer beaucoup plus de mangemorts ! En effet, Lily avait pu constater que beaucoup de ses patients portaient la tenue officielle des Aurors et plus elle avançait parmi les brancards et plus elle redoutait de trouver un visage familier. Le bruit des portes automatiques la tira de ses pensées et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de se surprise en reconnaissant les nouveaux arrivant. L'un deux avait balayé la salle bondée du regard et ses lèvres formèrent aussitôt un immense sourire quand la personne reconnut une tête rousse dans la foule. Lily se dirigea immédiatement vers l'entrée, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

-Alors mon cœur…je t'ai manqué ? Sourit le jeune homme

Lily lui envoya un regard noir mais se radoucit aussitôt en avisant les quelques blessures qui parsemaient le visage de son interlocuteur. Elle approcha doucement sa main vers l'arcade sourcilière de l'homme devant elle. Celui-ci fit une petite grimace.

-James…murmura Lily. Tu t'es blessé ?

-Rien qu'une petite égratignure…rien de grave comparé à…ça…dit James en désignant la salle du regard

Lily suivit son regard l'air abattue…tout le stress de ces dernière heures se fit ressentir et elle se sentit vaciller. James la soutint aussitôt d'une main derrière le dos. Il la rapprocha contre son torse et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

-Tu as l'air épuisé…chuchota-t-il à son oreille

-J'ai eu tellement peur…peur que tu sois parmi eux…allongé sur un de ces brancards…A chaque attaque je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te retrouver ici en tant que patient…A chaque attaque, je regarde les portes de l'hôpital d'un air anxieux…cette situation est insupportable…

-Chuut…Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà eu à faire à Voldemort en personne et ce, deux fois…et…regarde…je suis toujours là, et en pleine forme !!

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Demanda Lily en fixant les yeux noisettes de James

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps quand un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur petit monde. Les deux amoureux se tournèrent alors vers la provenance de ce bruit.

-Pas que je veuille interrompe vos retrouvailles – après seulement une dizaine d'heures de séparation- mais je crois que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang sur votre carrelage !

-Ah oui…s'exclama soudainement James. J'étais venu accompagner Sirius…un sort l'a projeté contre une vitre un peu plus tôt !

-Merci de enfin t'en soucier Cornedrue ! Grinça le blessé

-Okay ! Je m'en occupe ! Sourit enfin Lily

C'est ensembles que James et Lily rentrèrent un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à un charmant petit village et marchèrent le long de la rue main dans la main. Arrivée au palier de leur maison, ils entrèrent et se sentir immédiatement bien…c'était leur chez eux…

Le salon dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse – sans doute causée par les couleurs très « Gryffondors »- et était parsemé de plusieurs photos. Des photos de leurs amis, de leurs parents et…des photos d'eux…Oui, cette maison était définitivement la leur et ils se sentaient tout les deux bien dans cette atmosphère qu'ils avaient tout deux construit…ça respirait l'amour !

-Bon retour chez vous miss Evans ! murmura James contre la bouche de la rousse

Lily se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et sourit de bonheur. Bien que la journée ait été difficile, elle savait qu'elle pouvait à présent se relaxer…

Quelques jours plus tard, James et Lily – qui avaient pris leur jour de congé- entrèrent dans un petit bar du chemin de traverse. Le « un pas chez soi » portait bien son nom car, une fois entré en ces lieux, les murs et leurs couleurs chaudes vous saluaient, l'atmosphère était chaleureuse et la patronne était…

-Kyah !!!!!!!Lily, James !! Ca fait des plombes qu'on vous attend ! s'exclama une brune en accourant à toute vitesse vers les nouveau arrivants

…la patronne était très…spéciale ?!

-Hum…Alhéna…je crois que tu es en train de nous les tuer ! s'exclama Remus

-Pas grave ! C'est de leur faute ! Bougonna Alhéna en resserrant son étreinte

-Alhéna…si tu continues, je vais finir par ruiner ton parquet ! Souffla Lily

-Ah…bonne excuse ! dit la patronne en s'éloignant enfin du couple. En tout cas, vous êtes les derniers, on attendait plus que vous !

Lily parcourut la salle du regard et en effet, elle constata que Remus, Lyra, Peter et Sirius était déjà au comptoir du bar un verre devant eux. James du remarquer les verres car il s'exclama aussitôt :

-Quoi ?! Vous avez commencé à boire sans nous ?

-Fallait venir plus tôt ! Et je suis sûr que vous êtes en retard parce que vous faisiez du sport de chambre ! s'exclama Sirius en levant son verre et…en grimaçant aussitôt. Alhéna le vit et se tourna vers Lily

-Franchement Lily…c'est quoi ce boulot ? Cette tête de mule à encore mal au bras après être passé sous ta baguette ?

-Ce n'est pas m'a faute ! J'ai fait mon boulot ! Mais ton petit ami n'arrêtait pas de bouger durant mon intervention ! Il était sans doute trop occupé à mâter les stagiaires en blouse blanche ! Alhéna regarda Sirius d'un air offusqué

-Cafeteuse ! Grinça Sirius entre ses dents

-Ca t'apprendra à bien tenir ta langue ! s'exclama James en rigolant

A leur tout, James et Lily s'assirent au comptoir et burent la boisson que leur servait Alhéna. Les amis se racontèrent chacun les derniers potins, riant, souriant et oubliant l'atrocité qui frappait le monde magique.

-…et je me suis d'ailleurs bien vengé !! N'est-ce pas Patmol ?! James parlait de leur chef de section, Giles Leonard, un vrai tyran paraît-il.

-Ah oui !! Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie ! Ils ont fait un duel pour montrer l'exemple aux nouvelles recrues ! James l'a envoyé valser après lui avoir assené une belle pique en pleine face ! Les nouvelles recrues ont tout de suite éclaté de rire et j'ai cru apercevoir un semblant de sourire sur le visage de ce Leonard !

-Qu'avais-tu dit ? demanda Peter

-Je ne m'en souviens plus exactement mais je crois que depuis ce jour, il m'apprécie d'avantage !

-En tout cas, je l'ai entendu raconter aux autres chefs de section que tu lui rappelais lui quand il était plus jeune !

-Oula un deuxième James Potter parmi les Aurors ? Vous êtes sûrs que le quartier des Aurors est apte à nous protéger ?! Rigola Lyra

-Voyons…ils le font très bien…à coup de sorts de vomissement ou de verrues ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! Rajouta Remus en se remémorant leur adolescence mouvementée

-Les années Poudlard me manque quand même…murmura Peter nostalgique. Un long silence suivit cette révélation.

-C'est vrai…renchérit Alhéna. Avant nous étions vraiment dans notre petit cocon n'est-ce pas ?

-On savait à chaque fois ce que demain nous réservais…dit doucement Lyra

-Et maintenant…en sortant de chez nous, on se demande à chaque fois ce qu'il y aura au bout de la rue…continua Remus

-Une rue jonchée de familles tout sourire…dit Sirius

-…ou une rue recouverte de mangemorts parmi une mer de cadavres mutilés…finit James amer

-Et maintenant…il est si difficile de vivre sereinement…à chaque coin de rue, un nouveau combat nous attend ! Souffla Lily


	17. ou mourir

**Chapitre 17 :…ou mourir**

Lily marchait tranquillement dans les rues du chemin de traverse. En cette belle journée d'été, elles étaient bondées de monde et les terrasses des bars n'avaient plus aucune place de libre. La rousse arriva enfin devant la devanture de la librairie « Fleury et Bott » elle allait entrer quand une silhouette encapuchonnée attira son attention. Elle marchait de manière instable comme si…comme si elle était blessée ! Son instinct de médicomage l'alerta aussitôt et Lily oublia le pourquoi de sa venue au chemin de traverse pour suivre la silhouette.

Cette dernière venait de tourner dans une petite ruelle abandonnée et la jeune femme la vie s'adosser à un mur crasseux pour s'appuyer et reprendre son souffle. Lily s'approcha doucement…sa main, dans sa poche, tenait sa baguette, plus elle l'observait et plus l'attitude de la personne qu'elle suivait était louche. Après tout...n'étaient-ils pas à présent dans une des rues les plus mal famées du chemin de traverse ?

Seuls les sorciers mal intentionnés s'aventurait ici, dans l'allée des embrumes…

-Excusez-moi ?! Vous allez bien ? demanda doucement Lily, tandis qu'un rire sinistre se fit entendre

La silhouette se retourna légèrement et Lily hoqueta en apercevant une partie du visage de la personne devant elle. L'homme –car s'en était bien un- avait le teint blafard et cireux ; ses yeux avaient des éclats rouges…des éclats rouges sang…et son sourire était semblable à celui qu'abordait les vautours au dessus d'un cadavre…

A présent, l'homme lui faisait face…bien qu'il était courbé par une quelconque douleur, Lily devenait qu'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle…plus grand et plus effrayant ! Se sentant menacée, Lily se décida enfin à sortir sa baguette, elle vit que la main de son interlocuteur agrippait ce qu'elle devinait être sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Souffla Lily

-Vous savez très bien qui je suis…Vous le savez et pourtant…vous ne me connaissez que par des mots couchés sur un vulgaire journal…

-… Lily ne voulait pas croire ce que son esprit essayait de lui dire…c'était tout simplement impossible…quelles étaient les chances qu'elle le rencontre par hasard ici ?

-Mes suppôts portent une capuche et une marque sur l'avant bras… « Mangemorts » pensa Lily. Pour moi, par mes ordres, ils tuent autant de personnes que je désire…Je suis devenu en quelques années…l'ennemi public numéro un…le mage noir le plus redouté de tout les temps ! …Qui suis-je ?

-Voldemort…prononça difficilement Lily, sa baguette encore plus haut que précédemment

-Gagné ! Voldemort renifla l'air, Lily serra d'avantage sa baguette. Mais dit moi…ne serait-tu pas…une sang de bourbe ? Et tu oses malgré tout lever ta baguette sur moi ?!

-Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? Siffla Lily

-A moi non…mais tu risques de le regretter…

Lily eu tout juste le temps de plonger sur le côté pour éviter un jet vert. Elle se releva prestement et brandit de nouveau sa baguette

-Impedimenta ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces

Une lumière bleue sortit de sa baguette et effleura la joue de son opposant, opposant qui, à cause de sa douleur n'avait pu se déplacer assez vite pour éviter le sort. Voldemort passa sa main osseuse sur la ligne de sang sur sa joue. Il regarda ensuite sa main ensanglantée et un air irrité traversa son visage. Lily en face de lui était essoufflée mais s'apprêtait déjà à lancer un nouveau sort. Mais la voix du mage l'interrompit dans son élan

-Tu as de la chance sang de bourbe…Je ne suis pas dans mon meilleur état…si ça avait été le cas…sois sûre que tu aurais déjà été trois pieds sous terre !

-Si vous voulez…je peux vous y envoyer !

-Hélas pour toi...ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé…mais sache que je n'oublie pas un visage…les personnes qui osent s'en prendre à Lord Voldemort n'en ressortent jamais vivant…

C'est parmi une petite brume que l'homme disparue…avant de partir…Lily crut entendre son nom sortir de la bouche du redoutable mage. La rousse se laissa alors tomber sur ses genoux terrifiée et…soulagée que le combat ne soit pas allé plus loin. Si ça avait été le cas…elle s'avait qu'elle n'en serait pas sortit vivante.

Lord Voldemort était debout au milieu d'une immense pièce éclairée par quelques torches. Seule une chaise au dossier orné d'un serpent argenté faisait guise de mobilier. Le mage se massa les tempes…le sort qu'il avait pratiqué un peu plus tôt demandait plus d'effort qu'il ne pensait et son petit duel avec cette Lily Evans l'avait irrité au plu au point. C'est donc avec une voix sèche et coupante qu'il répondit aux coups portés à la porte de la pièce.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le marbre de la salle et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du maître des lieux.

-Je t'écoute ?! Siffla Voldemort

Le nouveau venu, bien malgré lui, tressaillit face à la froideur de son interlocuteur. Après avoir rassemblé ses esprit et s'être raclé la gorge il se décida enfin à dire ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt…

-J'ai fait exactement comme vous m'aviez demandé et j'ai suivie Dumbledore…

-Et quels ont été les résultats ?

-Aujourd'hui, il a rencontré le futur professeur de divination de Poudlard et…elle a eu une prédiction !

-Je t'écoute !

L'espion répéta alors mot pour mot la prophétie qu'il avait entendu. Une fois finit, il osa enfin relever la tête. Son maître avait toujours se visage de marbre mais l'homme savait que ses paroles ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Néanmoins la question qui suivit l'ébranla plus qu'il ne l'aurai pensé…

-Lily Evans…est bien avec cet imbécile de James Potter ?

-Heu oui…je pense …bafouilla le mangemort

-Il y a quelques minutes…je l'ai rencontré…L'homme tressaillit, redoutant la suite. Elle m'a tenue tête et…je l'ai laissé m'échapper…Soupire de soulagement. Avec son compagnon…ça fera la troisième fois qu'ils me défient…

-Si je puis me permettre, nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs que la prophétie parle d'eux…ceci peut également désigner le couple Londubat n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…réfléchit Voldemort. Tu as raison…Maintenant…tu peux disposer…

Le mangemort allait tourner les talons quand la voix de son maître retentit de nouveaux.

-Ah Severus… j'oubliais…et concernant ton autre mission ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas seigneur…cet imbécile de Dumbledore voit le bien dans chaque personne…par conséquent il m'a autorisé à devenir professeur de potion à Poudlard…

-Bien…bien…murmura Voldemort en allant s'asseoir sur son trône.

Severus quitta enfin la salle, une fois les portes fermées, il s'autorisa un long soupire de soulagement.

-Lily…murmura le jeune homme en se mordant les lèvres

James courait à en perdre haleine ; trois mangemorts l'avait pris en chasse et il n'arrivait pas à leur lancer des sorts où au moins, à les semer ! Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater que la tactique de ces imbéciles avait complètement changé ! Bien sûr ils avaient comme à leurs habitudes attaqués une zone très fréquentée –bien que cette fois le nombre de perte fut moindre- mais cette fois, ils semblaient chercher quelque chose de précis…

De plus, au plus damne de James, ils avaient décidé d'attaquer l'hôpital Ste mangouste, or ils n'avaient jamais attaqué un endroit précis…juste les rues adjacentes de grands édifices tel que le ministère de la magie.

Quand il avait sut ou s'était déroulée l'attaque, James avait sentit son cœur faire un grand huit dans sa poitrine : Lily était sans doute en danger. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de la retrouver, mais dès son arrivée sur les lieux, des mangemorts l'avait tout de suite poursuivit…A présent il essayait de les éloigner le plus possible de l'hôpital.

Plus il passait des heures dans ses ruelles sombres à courir plus il avait l'impression d'être leur proie ! Ceci était pourtant complètement ridicule, mais James n'arrivait pas à faire sortir cette idée de la tête ! Il tourna sur sa gauche et s'arrêta en voyant Franck Londubat en plein duel avec deux mangemorts. L'un deux était sur le point de lancer un sort quand James brandit sa baguette et immobilisa l'opposant de son ami ! Celui-ci le remercia et se débarrassa aussitôt du second mangemort, une fois finit, il suivit James dans les ruelles en direction de l'avenue principale.

Dans l'hôpital Lily essayait tant bien que mal de se déplacer parmi les quelques débris de l'hôpital qui jonchaient le sol. Quand elle le pouvait, grâce à un sort, elle libérait des personnes coincées sous les gravats et leur prodiguait les premiers soins.

C'étaient la première fois qu'une attaque de mangemorts se produisait dans un lieu public tel que l'hôpital Ste mangouste…et…ceci avait le don d'inquiéter Lily au plus haut point. Cette inquiétude l'empêchait de faire son boulot convenablement…Elle s'avait que James était quelque part dehors…elle savait que cette attaque était plus périlleuse que d'ordinaire…et elle avait terriblement peur !

-Quelque chose cloche ! s'exclama Franck

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire !

-Ils cherchent des victimes en particuliers…c'est étrange…c'est…BAISSE-TOI !!!

James ne réfléchit même pas et obéit…ce qui lui permit d'éviter un jet vert venu de derrière lui. Il se releva une fois le danger écarta et accéléra encore plus. Les lumières de l'allée principale étaient enfin visibles. James fit un tour du regard pour voir où en était la situation : Sirius s'amusait à faire des galipettes sur le sol pour éviter le plus de sort possible, deux autres aurors essayait de faire évacuer le reste des civils et son chef de section, Leonard était aux prises avec un mangemort plutôt robuste. Leonard assena un coup de tête à son adversaire et s'essuya la bouche pleine de sang. Il releva la tête et aperçu un James haletant.

-Bon dieu ! Que leur avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état ? demanda L'homme en désignant la robe de sorcier plein de sang de James et de Franck

-Juste des petits jeux dangereux ! s'exclama James en souriant

Leonard ne rit pas…mais leva un sourcil d'un air soucieux. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que les mangemorts mettaient moins de punch qu'auparavant…Ses Aurors étaient tous pratiquement indemne…et pourtant…Londubat et Potter étaient les seuls à être salement amochés…

-Pas possible…murmura Léonard

-Qu'y-a-t-il chef ? demanda Franck

-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes les seuls à être visé…que vous….ATTENTION !!

La scène qui suivit passa au ralentit aux yeux de James. Il vit Leonard se jeter sur lui et Franck et les projeter très loin derrière. Plusieurs mangemorts les entourait tous les trois à présent et…ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'amuser ! James vit que Leonard réfléchissait à toute vitesse…sans doute évaluait-il leurs options. Il vit qu'un regard déterminé avait remplacé ses yeux perdus. Il avait trouvé une solution. Leonard se retourna légèrement.

-Pardonnez-moi…murmura-t-il. Vous direz à Susan que je ne pourrais pas arriver à tant pour goûter sa dinde aux marrons…

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit…Mais c'était trop tard, une lumière bleutée entourait déjà la baguette de Leonard. Il prononça un dernier mot avant de s'élancer vers la dizaine de mangemorts qui se trouvaient devant lui. James voulut se lever pour l'en empêcher mais ses blessures l'en empêcha. A quelques mètres de lui une grande explosion retentit et puis…plus rien…Là ou, plus tôt se trouvait des mangemorts, se trouvait…plus rien…tout avait été rasé sur une dizaine de mètres.

Lily avait enfin réussit à sortir de l'hôpital pour constater les dégâts : quelques corps blessés étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Au premier coup d'œil, rien de très grave ; ils survivront. A son plus grand étonnement, elle ne vit pas autant de morts que d'ordinaire…oui…quelque chose clochait vraiment…elle avisa les Aurors qui commençaient à se rassembler et à aider les blessés, quand soudain une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans la nuit.

-NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO !! Cira James de toute ses forces comme si ceci pouvait remédier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Léonard…murmura Franck dont les yeux brillaient.

James s'était levé, avec difficulté, et marchait à toute vitesse vers le cratère formé par la précédente explosion. Il s'accroupit et commença à déblayer des grava, les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vision mais…peu lui importait…Il continua ainsi des minutes durant encore et encore…Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-James…murmura Franck derrière lui. C'est inutile…Il est…

James se releva tout d'un coup et prit de colère, il agrippa son coéquipier par le col de sa robe.

-Non ! Cracha-t-il. Ce n'est pas trop tard…Léonard il… il m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire de mariage…il…il devait le fêter autour d'un bon dîner avec sa femme Susan !! Ils…ils devaient manger ensemble…Il…il le lui avait promis…il me l'avait dit…il…

-Oui James…souffla Franck prit d'émotion. Mais Léonard…il…est mort…Tu entends ! IL EST MORT !!

Franck se laissa alors tombé par terre bientôt suivit par son ami. Ils avaient tout deux oublié une chose importante dans cette satanée guerre…ils pouvaient gagner des batailles, sauver des centaines de personnes…mais ils pouvaient aussi perdre des êtres chers…


	18. Loin de tes yeux, jamais!

**Chapitre 18 : Loin de tes yeux…jamais**

_-Pardonnez-moi…murmura-Léonard. Vous direz à Susan que je ne pourrais pas arriver à tant pour goûter sa dinde aux marrons…_

-NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!! James se releva en sursaut et grimaça aussitôt

-James…tu devrais faire attention…tes blessures sont assez graves…souffla une voix à sa droite

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits. Il parcourut des yeux la salle dans lequel il était. C'était blanc…blanc et …aseptisé…il était dans un hôpital…et vu le confort de son siège, il devait se trouver sur un lit d'hôpital…son incapacité à bouger son bras lui apprit qu'il devait avoir plusieurs fils le reliant à diverses machines et…sa main droite était enveloppée d'une présence rassurante…

James se décida enfin à tourner la tête sur sa droite et aperçu un visage pâle encadré par une incroyable crinière rousse. Des yeux émeraudes fatigués mais soulagés le regardaient intensément et…amoureusement…

-Lily…souffla James d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis contente que tu te réveilles enfin…dit Lily en approchant la main de James sur son visage

-Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

-Une journée entière…

James resta muet et essaya de se rappeler des évènements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux quand il se rappela du rêve qu'il venait de faire.

-Et…Leonard ? Prononça difficilement James

Le jeune homme vit Lily détourner les yeux et baisser la tête cherchant sans doute à lui cacher une vérité qu'il redoutait.

-James…je suis désolée…mais il…

-Et…son corps ?

-Il a utilisé un sort très puissant qui ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui, si ce n'est un immense cratère…il n'y a aucun survivant sur 10 mètres à la ronde ! Mais…seuls des mangemorts ont été happé par cette explosion !

-Des mangemorts et Léonard ! Mais quel imbécile !! On aurait très bien pus se débrouiller sans qu'il n'en fasse autant…on aurait pu l'aider…on…il laisse Susan derrière bon dieu ! s'exclama James dont les yeux s'embrumèrent

-Franck…il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé…ils étaient une bonne dizaine…et vous, vous n'étiez que 3 sachant que toi et Franck ne pouviez pratiquement plus bouger ! Si Léonard a fait ça, c'était pour vous aider à vous enfuir…à…

-Nous enfuir ? Cracha James. On…non...j'aurai du le suivre, j'aurai du être la quand il a jeté son sort, j'aurai du trouver la force de me lever…de…

James ne put finir sa phrase, une énorme gifle venait de s'abattre sur sa joue. Sous le choc, il resta muet, clignant des yeux et regardant Lily. Elle était rouge de rage et avait toujours sa main levée.

-James…comment oses-tu dire ça ! C'est cruel à dire mais…je suis contente que Léonard soit allé seul face à ses mangemorts !

-Mais…

-Non, tais-toi ! Vous n'auriez eu aucune chance face à ces mangemorts, tu m'entends, aucune chance ! Si tu serais allé avec Léonard tu…tu aurais été tué bon sang !

-Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valut que se soit ce scénario là ! Comment pourrais-je vivre sachant que quelqu'un est mort à ma place ?!

-Et moi alors ?! Comment pourrais-je vivre sachant que tu n'es plus là ?! Comment aurais-je pu supporter l'idée que tu ne serais plus là quand je me réveillerai, quand je m'endormirai… quand j'aurai envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un ? Comment aurais-je pu avoir la force de continuer à vivre dans un monde ou tu n'es visiblement plus là ? Tu penses à ton amour propre, à ce qu'il te semble juste…mais as-tu pensé à moi ? Renifla Lily dont les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues

Pendant quelques temps la pièce de fut remplie que par les légers sanglots de la rousse. Au bout de quelques minutes, James posa enfin sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Lily…murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé…je…tu as raison…je suis un imbécile…je ne pensais qu'à moi alors que ça a été encore plus dur pour toi…

James se décala légèrement pour prendre sa compagne dans ses bras, il passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse pour calmer les pleurs de la jeune femme. Quand elle se fut calmée, il l'éloigna de lui gardant tout de même ses mains autour de son visage.

-Et toi…tu n'as rien de cassé à cause de l'attaque ?

-Non…juste des éraflures…

-Et les autres ? Sirius ? Franck ?

-Ils vont bien…ils récupèrent devant un énorme pot de glace…

James s'accorda enfin un léger sourire.

-Mais…dis-moi…aujourd'hui tu ne devais pas aller en mission…comment se fait-il que…

-Quand j'ai entendu ou s'était passé l'attaque je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! J'avais si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !

-Tu…Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Tu veux dire que tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup parce que tu croyais que j'étais en danger ?!

-Evidemment ! dit James surpris par la réaction de Lily

-Mais quel imbécile ! Tu as failli mourir pour…

-Pardon ?! Rugit James en se levant complètement de son lit

-Je…excuse moi James mais…je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Malfoy à Poudlard…que j'étais ton point faible et que…cela te perdrai…que…j'ai peur de te perdre et savoir que ça aurait été ma faute aurait été insupportable…je…

-Chuut ma Lily…dit James qui s'était radoucit et qui avait reprit la rousse dans ses bras. Ca ne sera jamais ta faute pour la simple et bonne raison que…c'est moi qui aurait choisit de venir près de toi…

-Mais James…

-Lily écoute…je préfère subir milles morts, je préfère mourir cent fois plutôt que de savoir que je n'ai pas pu t'aider alors que tu étais en danger ! Tu es ma vie et je ferai tout pour te protéger !

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…renifla Lily. Tu es tellement inconscient…tellement borné…tellement…

-…tellement amoureux ! Rajouta James en souriant

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'essaye d'être sérieuse là !

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama James dont le sérieux était revenu. Lily…jamais…tu m'entends… jamais je ne veux être éloigné de tes beaux yeux émeraudes ! Lily sourit timidement et replaça une mèche brune derrière les oreilles de James

-Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un imbécile pareil ?!


	19. Il est toujours dur

**Chapitre 19 : Il est toujours dur de laisser partir les gens qu'on aime…**

James se contempla dans le miroir, il réajusta son nœud de cravate se tourna, se retourna et…soupira. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de cérémonie…il n'aimait pas devoir s'habiller avec des habits si peu confortables…il n'aimait pas ce que lui réservait les prochaines heures…Des pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs, Lily passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre. Elle lui fit un sourire triste et s'approcha de lui. Elle arrangea sa cravate, lissa sa veste et finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils regardèrent leur reflet dans le miroir d'un air triste.

-Viens James…c'est bientôt l'heure…

-Je sais…mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre…

Lily fit un sourire encourageant et pris la main de James. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur salon et transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail en fer forgé. Tout autour d'eux, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes commençaient à traverser ses portes. Ils étaient habillés de la même façon que Lily et James : ils étaient tous en noir. James avala difficilement sa salive et, aidé par une pression encourageante de la main de Lily sur la sienne il se décida enfin à mettre un pied au-delà du portail…non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écriteau : Cimetière de CrossRoad.

-Giles Léonard…était un mari aimant, toujours soucieux du bien-être de son épouse, très protecteur limite possessif et parfois – je dois le reconnaître – complètement gaga et accro à sa chère Susan…

James écoutait attentivement le discours de Rick Forman, le chef du département des Aurors. Il était réputé pour être sans cœur mais, c'est dans les moments difficiles comme celui-ci qu'on s'aperçoit que ce genre de personne a toujours été très attentif aux autres. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite droit devant lui. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avait les larmes aux yeux et ne cessait de tamponner ses joues humides avec un mouchoir de soie. A l'entente des nombreux « défauts « de son mari, elle ne pus s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire…comme la plupart des gens présents.

-…il était également un coéquipier remarquable…continua Forman. Il aimait toujours terrifier les nouvelles recrues disant à chaque fois « prépare-toi à faire les poussières » avant chaque entrainement aux duels. Il était toujours le premier à arriver pour avoir un café bien chaud et buvable eu bureau et…était toujours le premier à partir pour rejoindre son chez lui, laissant derrière lui ses assistants ranger le foutoir qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau !

L'assemblée poussa quelques gloussements, certains se rappelant de ces évènements, d'autres pestant gentiment pour l'avoir vécu et enfin d'autres pour soulager leur peine.

-…et surtout…Giles Léonard était un ami incroyable…Il faisait son gros dur comme ça mais…au fond il avait un cœur aussi immense que la pile de papiers qui s'accumule sur un bureau !! Même s'il faisait le malheur des nouvelles recrues, au bout d'un certain temps, il les considérait déjà comme ses petits poussins…Même s'il était dur durant les entraînements, il finissait toujours par demander si ça allait après ! Il était près à courir droit sur le danger pour sauver ses amis…et c'est parce qu'il voulait protéger ses amis qu'il nous a quitté…

James baissa la tête pour retenir un sanglot. Il sentit la main rassurante de Lily sur son épaule et mis la sienne par-dessus.

-…Giles Léonard nous a quittés trop tôt…dit Forman des sanglots dans la voix. J'aurai voulu profiter d'avantage de nos soirées ensembles, de ses blagues pas toujours drôles et de son caractère de chien…j'aurai voulu faire tant de chose encore avec lui, comme la plupart des personnes réunis ici…mais c'est toujours les meilleurs d'entre nous qui partent en premier…et c'est toujours difficile de voir partir des gens qu'on aime sincèrement…Giles Léonard…tu resteras à jamais présent avec nous…dans nos cœurs…

Son discours fini, Forman alla vers Susan et déposa un baiser sur son front. La femme du défunt essaya une énième larmes et sourit en le remerciant chaleureusement pour ce discours. Elle porta ensuite la rose rouge qu'elle tenait à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers le cercueil ou reposait son mari et tendrement, elle y mit la fleur.

-Merci de m'avoir supporté tout ce temps…je ne t'oublierai jamais mon Giles…murmura Susan

Une fois son devoir achevé, la femme s'éloigna pour laisser place aux autres personnes qui attendaient avec, elles aussi, une rose dans la main. Chacun passèrent ensuite devant Susan pour lui faire part de leurs condoléances, pour la réconforter et essayer de la faire sourire pour alléger sa peine.

Quand le tour de James arriva, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se racla doucement la gorge avant de prendre les mains gantées de Susan.

-Susan…souffla James. Je…

Susan qui comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire James, n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je sais…je sais…souffla-t-elle dans son oreille

-Je…je suis tellement désolé…dit James retenant difficilement ses larmes

-Ne le sois pas…ce n'est pas ta faute…Giles a fait son choix…et c'était le bon…sourit Susan

-Comment me racheter à vos yeux Susan ? murmura James en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la femme

-Inutile…il n'y a rien à pardonner…et ta présence ici est plus que significative pour moi et…pour Giles ! Ne laisse pas cet épisode te ronger à ce point James…continue Susan en secouant doucement les mains de l'auror. Si tu veux vraiment honorer la mémoire de Giles alors, deviens le meilleur des aurors…fais honneur à l'enseignement que t'a donné mon mari !

James sous l'émotion ne parla pas mais secoua tout de même la tête en signe d'accord. D'un pas traînant, mais plus léger, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière, Lily toujours à côté de lui pour le soutenir.

-James…regarde…

Ce dernier releva la tête, essuya les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue et vit ce que lui montrait Lily. Adossé aux grilles du cimetière, se tenait Dumbledore. Il était comme dans les souvenirs de James et Lily, il n'avait pas changé excepté son air malicieux qui avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude. Quand il s'aperçu que le couple l'avait remarqué, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers eux.

-Professeur…murmura Lily

-Lily, James…c'est avec un réel plaisir et pourtant teinté de tristesse que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda James incrédule

-Pas ici…allons chez vous…Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile…

-Professeur…vous m'inquiétez…souffla Lily

-Et pourtant j'aimerai tant pouvoir vous rassurer mon enfant…

Sans plus attendre, ils sortirent tous trois du cimetière en direction d'un endroit plus calme pour transplaner. James n'avait cessé de fixer Dumbledore et il n'avait put empêcher l'inquiétude monter en lui. Il sentait que c'était la même chose pour Lily et il sentait que Dumbledore ne se contenterai pas de boire d'un verre chez eux…la conversation allait être longue surtout avec ce que subissait le monde de la magie.

-Juste pour confirmation…dit James en tournant la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. Vos mauvaises nouvelles concernent Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?

Un regard triste lui répondu avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la maison des Potter.


	20. Prophétie

**Puky m'a demandé si Lily n'avait pas accouché avant que Dumby ne lui expose le problème de la prophétie...j'avoue - avec beaucoup de honte - que je n'en sais rien du tout...Cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai lu les livres de Harry Potter et je dois dire que ma mémoire flanche un peu! Donc si je fais des erreurs par rappors aux livres alors...veuillez m'excuser! Encore merci pour vos reviews!!!^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 20 : Prophétie**

-Une autre tasse de thé professeur ? demanda Lily

-Oui merci …dit Dumbledore tendant sa tasse

James, Lily et Dumbledore étaient assis dans le salon depuis plusieurs minutes. Après les échanges de convenance, un long silence s'était abattu. Un silence que nul ne voulait briser tant la discussion qui allait suivre allait sans aucun doute être désagréable.

« _-Juste pour confirmation…dit James en tournant la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. Vos mauvaises nouvelles concernent Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? _»

James déglutit en repensant au sourire que lui avait lancé Dumbledore avant de passer le seuil de sa maison.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de m'imposer alors que vous venez de passer un moment douloureux… commença le vieil homme. Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance pour vous et votre futur…

-Que voulez-vous dire…souffla Lily incapable de continuer à boire son thé

-James…dit l'invité en se tournant vers le brun. N'as-tu rien remarqué durant l'attaque de la dernière fois ?

James réfléchit un long moment, essayant de reconstituer les évènements de la nuit ou Leonard avait perdu la vie.

-Non…rien de plus que d'habitude…des mangemorts…l'attaque à…James s'arrêta tout d'un coup

-Oui…ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Voldemort d'attaquer un lieu public tel que l'hôpital de Ste mangouste et pourtant…

-Ce soir là, il l'a fait…mais pourquoi ?

-Lily…

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son prénom, ses yeux émeraudes se tournèrent vers le sorcier.

-Te souviens-tu…d'Alice, la femme de Franck Londubat ?

-Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens…on était ensemble dans la même maison à Poudlard et…d'ailleurs elle était venue à l'hôpital pour des étourdissements inhabituels…Elle devait rester quelques jours pour des examens plus approfondis

-Elle était là durant l'attaque n'est-de pas ?

Lily hocha la tête sans comprendre où son invité voulait en venir.

-Alastor Maugrey, un vieil ami à moi et auror de son état, m'a rapporté quelque chose qui aurait du t'alerter James…et toi aussi Lily

-Quoi donc ?! demanda James en arquant un sourcil

-Durant cette attaque…toi et Franck avez été beaucoup plus touchés que les autres aurors…

-C'est parce qu'ils savaient que sinon, on leur aurait fait la misère !

-J'aurai bien voulu que ce soit le cas vois-tu…Ils étaient tous simplement après vous. Dans cette attaque ; vous étiez leur cible…c'est pour cela qu'ils ont attaqué l'hôpital…pour s'assurer que vous serez présents cette nuit là !

-Donc…Ils ont attaqué l'hôpital parce qu'Alice et moi étions dedans ? Mais c'est ignoble ! Et surtout comment ont-ils sut qu'Alice allait être présente ?

-Je doute que ceci soit lié au hasard…L'hôpital avait sans doute été placé sous surveillance…

-Mais pourquoi nous ? demanda alors James incrédule

Dumbledore se tut un long moment, buvant son thé pour se donner du courage.

-Savez-vous ce qui ce cache au département des mystères se trouvant au ministère de la magie ? dit enfin Dumbledore

-Cette partie du bâtiment est inaccessible pour la plupart des employés…murmura James. …moi y compris…

-Professeur…qu'il y a-t-il là bas ? Que contient le département des mystères qui puisse nous inquiéter ?! demanda Lily timidement

-Des prophéties…

Lily et James le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Tout deux n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la divination, du moins ils n'y avaient jamais cru ; alors penser qu'il existerait un département qui contiendrait des prophéties…

-Des prophéties ? répéta James sur le point de rire. Professeur, vous savez bien que tous ceux-ci ne sont que des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants…

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'est impossible…souffla Lily

Dumbledore la regarda gentiment avant de faire un petit sourire.

-Lily, avant, tu pensais que la magie n'existait pas n'est-ce pas ? Lily acquiesça. Et maintenant tu es une des meilleures sorcières qui m'est été de voir ! Et toi James…avant tu pensais que tout était acquis…et pourtant, tu as du te battre pour arriver à la vie que tu mènes à présent… Mes enfants…dans la vie…rien est impossible et je peux vous garantir que les prophéties existent…Prédire l'avenir est un savoir faire de plus en plus rare…rare sont les personnes qui arrivent encore à lire dans l'avenir et pourtant…ça existe ! Dans ce département des mystères se trouvent des milliers et des milliers de prophéties…Chaque personne a son nom inscrit sur une prophétie, parfois ce ne sont que des prophéties banales et d'autre fois ce sont des prophéties qui peuvent changer toute une vie…toute une époque….

-Professeur…pourquoi vous nous parlez de tout ça ? murmura Lily

-Parce qu'une prophétie à été faite…concernant Voldemort !

James se relava tout d'un coup, tapant la table de ses poings.

-Quelqu'un a prédit sa chut ?! S'exclama ce dernier. Dites moi que cet enfoiré de mage va disparaître dans un futur proche, dites moi que plus aucun innocent de mourra à cause de son orgueil à la noix…di…

-James…souffla Lily en prenant son bras. Calme-toi…professeur, continuez je vous en pris. Dumbledore hocha légèrement de la tête.

-La prophétie a été faite il y a quelques semaines…par la fille d'une très grande prophétesse que je connaissais personnellement…Miss Trelawney a fait cette prophétie :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »

-Le seigneur des ténèbres désigne bien évidemment Voldemort…murmura James. Alors ça signifie qu'il sera vaincu ?!

-Non…tout ceci dépendra de l'autre personne dont parle la prophétie n'est-ce pas ? dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils

-Exactement…répondit Dumbledore. « …et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... » C'est bien ce que stipule la prophétie !

-Elle parle d'un pouvoir…mais lequel ? demanda de nouveau la rousse

-Hélas, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous le dire…moi-même je ne connais la réponse…

-Alors, il nous suffit de trouver cette personne et de l'aider ; de lui enseigner tout ce qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort…dites-moi professeur…qui est-ce ? Quand pourrons-nous le rencontrer ?

Dumbledore regarda James au dessus de ces lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas la rencontrer avant quelques temps…

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda James encore plus incrédule qu'auparavant

-« ... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… » Répéta Dumbledore

-Alors…vous voulez dire que la prophétie parle de nous et…de notre enfant ? demanda James en regardant Lily. Mais…c'est impossible…je n'ai été confronté à Voldemort que deux fois…La prophétie ne peut parler de nous !

-Non…souffla Lily. Elle pourrait bien parler de nous…

-Lily ?!

-Il y a plusieurs jours…j'ai rencontré Voldemort…dans l'allée des embrumes…j'ai pu lui jeter quelques sorts…mais il s'est enfuit…il était déjà mal en point !

-Mais, pourquoi m'en a tu pas parlé ?

-Parce que je pensais que ce serait inutile de t'inquiéter pour rien ! Mais Professeur…Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être concerné n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet…Franck et Alice aussi ont déjà défié Voldemort auparavant…et ce par trois fois !

-Alors…murmura James. L'attaque de Ste Mangouste…c'était pour ça ?

-Oui…Bien que j'avais pris soin d'être dans un endroit isolé pour parler avec Miss Trelawney, un sbire de Voldemort nous a entendu…Voilà pourquoi toi et Franck avez été attaqué cette nuit là…Voldemort essaie de se débarrasser de vous pour assurer son futur et empêcher que cette prophétie se réalise !

-Mais alors…dit Lily en regardant James d'un air affolé

-Oui…à présent que la prophétie à été révélé…vous n'êtes plus en sécurité…nulle part…pas même ici…

-Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? s'exclama James qui avait pris la main de Lily

-C'est pour cela que je suis ici…j'ai une solution à vous proposer…

-Laquelle ? Fuir serait inutile n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet…concéda Dumbledore. Mais il existe néanmoins un très vieux sort…le sort de fidelitas…

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce sort…murmura Lily. Mais pour cela il faudrait un gardien du secret et…

-Oui…il vous faudrait un gardien du secret !

-Heu, on pourrait m'expliquer ?!

-Le sort de fidelitas…commença Lily….consiste à cacher une information au cœur d'une personne. C'est donc un sort basé entièrement sur la confiance, puisque cette personne devient alors le Gardien du Secret, et est la seule à pouvoir divulguer ce secret. Quand un lieu est protégé par le Fidelitas, le seul moyen d'y accéder est de s'en faire indiquer le chemin par le Gardien du Secret…Donc…vous voulez qu'on cache l'emplacement de notre maison ? Dans ce cas là…

-Oui…Moins de personnes seront au courant de l'information et plus fort sera le sort du fidelitas…donc il vous faudra être très prudent…et…éviter d'ébruiter le nom du gardien du secret et de votre adresse…

-Ce serait comme vivre prisonnier ! s'exclama James

-Oui, je ne vous cache pas que cette situation sera très difficile à supporter…et très dangereuse pour celui qui sera votre gardien du secret…c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous parler de tout ça…c'est à vous et à vous seuls de choisir ce que vous voulez faire…

Bien…c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire…merci pour votre hospitalité…

Dumbledore s'était levé et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ces deux anciens élèves.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir sur la décision que vous jugerez comme étant la bonne…mais le temps presse…et vos vies sont en danger !

Dumbledore passa la porte et quelques mètres plus loin, transplana. James et Lily, restés sur le seuil de la porte fixaient l'endroit d'où avait transplané Dumbledore.

-James…murmura Lily. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

James ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de serrer très fort la rousse dans ses bras.


	21. Un pas chez soi

**Chapitre 21 : « Un pas chez soi »**

-Wouah…murmura Alhéna. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me rends vraiment compte que…que c'est la guerre…

Les maraudeurs, Lily et Lyra qui étaient attablés à une petite table du bar de leur amie la fixèrent comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendait…James et Lily venaient de leur rapporter leur conversation avec Dumbledore et leurs amis étaient restés abasourdies au fur et à mesure que défilait les paroles du jeune couple.

-C'est vrai, rajouta Lyra. Avant on était à Poudlard, dans notre bulle de sécurité, coupés du monde après on a commencé à devenir des adultes forcés de grandir trop vite et maintenant…

-…maintenant, on se rend compte qu'on ne nous a pas laissé le temps de finir de grandir, on est projeté dans une guerre provoqué par un sorcier égoïste et sans scrupules ! s'exclama Remus. Ce qu'il est en train de vous faire nous ramène à la dure vérité ; le danger n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, il peut aussi toucher les gens proches de vous !

-Pensez-vous qu'il faille que le danger s'abatte près de vous pour se rendre compte que le monde ne tourne pas rond ? Bien sûr, Sirius venait de poser une question rhétorique. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, on sera là pour vous aider, pour vous soutenir…après tout c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait…tous ensemble !

-Les amis…murmurèrent Lily les yeux embués de larmes

Les mots ne suffirent plus pour exprimer toute la reconnaissance et la joie qu'éprouvaient James et Lily. Ils étaient entourés par des personnes formidables et tout comme eux, ils feraient tout pour leur venir en aide !

-Et donc…qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

-On ne sait pas…murmura James en prenant la main de Lily. Mais une chose est sûre : on veut se battre, on fera tout pour que Voldemort descende de son piédestal ! Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il y a une chance…on se battra !

-Mec…je te soutiens à 100% ! s'exclama Sirius en assenant une tape amicale sur le dos du jeune homme

Lily regarda James d'un air indéchiffrable…Elle doutait…Lui, il savait quoi faire…mais elle…elle ne savait plus. La conversation avec Dumbledore l'avait plus ébranlé qu'elle n'avait voulu le laisser paraître ! Ces doutes durent se refléter sur son visage car Remus remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en fit la remarque et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-C'est juste que…j'ai peur…murmura Lily. Vous ne comprenez pas…si jamais on réalise ce sort de fidelitas alors…on ne pourra plus se voir comme avant…

-Lily…murmura également Alhéna la voix enrouée d'émotion

-Je…vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste…je…j'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes comme des piliers…j'ai besoin de vous tous pour me supporter…pour…faire cette guerre…sans vous…je…

-Oh Lily ! Souffla Lyra en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sera toujours avec toi !

-Lyra a raison ! Sourit Remus.

-Ce n'est pas un vulgaire sorcier qui va nous empêcher de continuer à nous voir ! Rajouta Sirius en souriant

-Et puis ma chérie…le sort de fidelitas est basé sur la confiance non ? A partir du moment où l'info ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains alors c'est bon ! J'ai confiance en toutes les personnes qui sont à cette table ! dit James en secouant la main de la rousse

A ce moment là, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Peter avait hoqueté sous les paroles de James. Il avait confiance en toutes les personnes se trouvant à cette table…même à lui…Il baissa la tête sous le poids accablant de ces paroles.

Ces amis avait toujours été très fort mais lui…lui il n'était resté qu'avec eux parce qu'il voulait bénéficier de cette force ! Bien sûr, il appréciait énormément le cocon que formait les maraudeurs et les filles mais…tout comme Lily, il avait peur…Tout comme elle, il était venu à un point ou il ne s'avait plus…du moins si, il savait quelques chose : il voulait être dans le camp des gagnants ! Il n'avait pas le vrai courage d'un gryffondor…et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de suivre les plus forts dans cette guerre…

Ces yeux regardèrent furtivement ces « amis » ; ils étaient tous très forts…que ce soit psychologiquement ou mentalement…Ils étaient forts c'est vrai…mais le seigneur des ténèbres…Voldemort…était beaucoup plus fort…Son camp était là…avec les plus forts…le plus fort ! Celui qui lui laissera la vie sauve !

Les pensées et l'once de culpabilité qu'il éprouva furent interrompues par la voix de Lily…

-James…tu as l'air si confiant ! Et moi, je patauge…avant je me vantais de tout savoir et là…je ne sais pas, et c'est frustrant !

-Bon, qu'avez-vous fait de ma Lily ! s'exclama James en secouant la jeune femme comme un pruneau

-Cornedrue a raison Lily ! Ou est passé la préfète en chef de Poudlard ? dit Sirius

-Oui, celle qui répondait aux questions des profs plus vite que son ombre ! S'amusa Alhéna

-Celle qui aimait tant s'introduire en cuisine pour faire des provisions nocturnes ! Lâcha Lyra en souriant (mais pas du tout ! s'était exclamé Lily)

-La Lily qui n'aurait jamais baissé les bras ! Continua Remus

-…la Lily qui a volé mon cœur ! Finit James. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre…garde cette confiance qui te caractérise tant…Si les abrutis qui sont autour de cette table sont tes piliers, alors laisse-moi être la main qui sera toujours là pour te relever !

Lily acquiesça et d'un coup…fondit en larmes. Elle ne cessait d'essuyer ses larmes avec ses mains, mais d'autres larmes revenaient de plus belles ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais avoir remarqué qu'elle était si bien entourée ?

-Je…désolée…je ne sais pas pourquoi…mais ces derniers temps, je suis très émotive !

-Emotive et…un vrai ventre sur pattes !

-Pardon ! S'offusqua alors une Lily qui avait reprit du poil de la bête

-Bah oui ma chérie…la dernière fois, c'est quoi ce que tu m'as demandé ? Une espèce de bouillie avec de la viande, de la crème, du coulis de fraise, de la mangue et le tout saupoudré de beaucoup, beaucoup de chantilly !

-On appelle ça un hachis Parmentier mon amour ! Grinça Lily

-Heu, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de fraises, ni de mangue et de chantilly dans le hachis Parmentier ! murmura Lyra. Sirius éclata alors de rire

-C'était bon au moins ?

-Très ! –Non !

James et Lily avait parlé en même temps et il semblerait…que leurs opinions divergeaient sur ce sujet ! Lily, en entendant la réponse de James le foudroya du regard et se retourna, boudeuse. Pendant ce temps leurs soit disant amis, se moquaient ouvertement d'eux.

-Oh moins Lily, tu as repris tout ton aplomb ! s'exclama Alhéna

-Et bien merci les amis ! dit James en souriant. Maintenant, grâce à vous, j'aurai le droit de dormir sur le canapé !

-Oh oui ! Et si tu continues à te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas sur le canapé que tu dormiras, mais sur le paillasson ! Siffla Lily

James ouvrit et ferma la bouche ne sachant que répliquer. Lily quant à elle, jubilait. Petite piques pour se venger des moqueries de ses amis et de son amoureux ! Avec un soupira d'aise, la rousse regarda autour d'elle : le bar avec ces charpentes à l'air rustiques, le comptoir, les nombreuses tables et…les gens qui riaient autour d'elle. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive elle savait que ce bar serait son autre maison ! Il y avait tout ce qu'elle voulait : ses souvenirs et de l'amour !


	22. Travailler pour ne plus y penser

**Chapitre 22 : Travailler…pour ne plus y penser **

Lily releva la tête des cuvettes, se dirigea vers le lavabo pour s'asperger d'eau et se rincer la bouche. Une fois sèche, elle toucha son ventre d'un air inquiet.

-Oh non…Bon dieu…non…murmura-t-elle

-LILY !! cria James à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Ca va ?

Lily tira la chasse d'eau et déverrouilla la porte. Elle se força à coller un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et affronter James. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés signes de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'en voulut immédiatement de l'inquiéter autant mais ça ne sera plus très long…

-Oui James…Ca va très bien ! Je…je crois que c'est le dîner d'hier qui est mal passé !

-Tu vois ! Rigola James. Le poisson et le sirop de myrtille ne font pas bon ménage !

-Sans doute…dit Lily en essayant de rire

James lui fit un tendre sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser gentiment sur le front. Lily plaça ses bras autour du torse de James et soupira d'aise. Oui, elle était bien ainsi…et elle fera tout pour préserver ce bonheur…

-James…j'aimerai beaucoup rester dans cette position mais…toi et moi, nous devons aller travailler !

-Moui…

-Donc…lâche-moi…

-Oh ma Lily tu es cruelle ! Moi qui voulais encore plus profiter de toi ! dit James en se dégageant de la rousse et en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme.

-A ce rythme là…c'est moi qui aurais profité de toi ! dit une Lily aguicheuse avant de descendre les escaliers et se rendre au salon.

James sourit comme un idiot avant de se passer une main dans sa chevelure désordonné et d'aller travailler à son tour.

Lily marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Ste mangouste un dossier à la main. Elle lisait attentivement le diagnostic du patient qu'elle venait de voir quand une voix l'interpella.

-Lily !

-Oh, bonjour Alice ! Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Merveilleusement bien ! Dit Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Vu ton sourire, je veux bien te croire ! Sourit Lily. Alors, tu es venue chercher le bilan de tes examens ? Alice hocha vigoureusement la tête. Alors, qu'en est-il ?

-Je suis enceinte…de 3 semaines déjà ! C'est Franck qui va être content ! s'exclama Alice toute guillerette

Lily, à l'entente de son amie, avait fermé doucement le dossier qu'elle lisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle souffla avant de fixer pour la deuxième fois de la journée un sourire forcé.

-Eh bien, félicitation ! Je suis persuadée que vous ferez d'excellent parents toi et Franck !

-Moui ! Rougit Alice en se dandinant toute excitée

Lily et Alice continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes ! Lily était bien sûre très heureuse pour son amie mais…quelques chose comprimait son cœur et elle était soucieuse et n'arrivait pas à faire un réel sourire à Alice….La rousse fut appeler pas des collègues et du bientôt quitter la futur maman.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs jours, Lily ne cessa de travailler d'arrache-pied, elle alla même jusqu'à accumuler les heures supplémentaires pour garder son esprit occupé et pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qui la chagrinait.

Cette volonté de travailler s'intensifia avec les attaques de Voldemort qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes ; les victimes s'accumulaient et les médicomages se devaient d'être toujours présents pour appliquer les sorts nécessaires à leur rétablissement !

Pourtant la sinistre routine de Lily fut interrompue quand son chef de section l'interpella dans les couloirs (chose rare étant donné qu'il restait la plupart de son temps dans son bureau)

-EVANS !! Rugit l'homme en accourant vers elle

-Oui monsieur Grant ? dit Lily en se retournant

-Il y a eu une attaque de vous savez qui, sur le chemin de traverse !

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendant ce genre de nouvelle. Et, comme à chaque fois, son visage perdit de ses couleurs et ses membres tremblèrent d'appréhension à la vue de nouveaux corps disloqués, blessés par la magie.

-Les premiers blessés sont déjà arrivés ? demanda Lily en commençant à se diriger vers le hall d'entrer

-Non ! dit Grant en la rattrapant par le bras. Justement, les aurors et nos services sont trop débordés pour se charger du transfert des blessés…

-Mais…balbutia Lily. Il faut pourtant les soigner il…

-Justement Evans…je demande à tous les médicomages valides d'aller sur le terrain et de s'occuper des soins sur place ! Bien sûr, ça sera dangereux avec tous les sorts qui fuseront au dessus de votre tête mais…

-J'irai ! Coupa Lily d'un air déterminé. Mon boulot c'est de soigner les gens ! Peu importe si pour ça je dois risquer de rencontrer des mangemorts !

-Evans ! s'exclama Grant les yeux brillants et souriants. Je savais que vous diriez tout cela ! Vous ferez vraiment une excellent médicomage dans les années à venir !

-J'y compte bien ! s'exclama Lily quand tout d'un coup elle eut une crampe au ventre

-Evans, vous allez bien ?

-Oui oui...c'est juste une petite crampe…juste…argh…

Lily se tenait le ventre essayant de tâter ce dernier pour faire partir la douleur, amis celle-ci persistait. Son chef posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule

-Evans, si vous ne vous sentez pas assez bien, je comprendrai si vous voulez rester ici ou rentrer chez vous…

-Non ! s'exclama Lily en se relevant. Ca va beaucoup mieux…j'y vais !

Sur ces dernière paroles, la jeune femme courue jusqu'à la zone de transplanage pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le chemin de traverse.

C'est la baguette levée qu'elle arriva sur les lieux de l'attaque et…ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu à quoi ressemblait une place après qu'elle ait été attaquée par les sbires de Voldemort et elle constata qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu en voir un ! Devant elle des dizaines et des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol pavé du chemin de travers. Des médicomages, arrivés avant elle, étaient déjà au travail, penché sur certains corps qui respiraient avec peine.

Remise de son accablante découverte, Lily se dirigea vers un des médicomages.

-Barry !!

-Lily ?!Heureux de te voir ici ! s'exclama son collègue en se retournant

-Combien de victimes ?

-Pour l'instant, je dirai une vingtaine…mais je ne suis pas allé vérifier un peu plus loin…là ou se trouvent les Aurors !

-Ok ! Alors j'y vais !

-Lily, attends ! Barry venait de se lever et fixait Lily. Là-bas…il y a des mangemorts tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…et là-bas…il y a sans aucun doute des blessés ! Barry, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais…ça ira ! Vraiment !

Lily se retourna et couru vers les cris qu'elle entendait. Quand elle distingua le nom des sorts lancés, elle arrêta sa course et commença à marcher avec précaution. Au coin d'une rue elle s'arrêta, sortit la tête de derrière le mur et analysa le nouveau spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Aurors et mangemorts s'affrontaient violemment et les sorts volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Des aurors et des mangemorts faisaient des bonds gigantesques pour éviter tels ou tels sorts et, dans ce tumulte, Lily aperçu une masse de cheveux bruns désordonnés.

-James…murmura Lily

Le jeune homme était aux côtés de Sirius aux prises avec trois mangemorts. Ils venaient tous deux de se cacher derrière un poteau et attendaient que la voie soit libre pour lancer, à leur tour, des sorts. Lily fut sortie de sa contemplation par un bruit derrière elle. Le cœur battant et baguette levée, elle se retourna. Un homme levait une main suppliante vers elle et l'appelait d'une toute petite voix.

-Mademoiselle…s'il-vous plaît…

Lily, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi, s'approcha à toute vitesse du sorcier à terre. Quand elle fut à son chevet, elle remarqua l'insigne sur sa robe de sorcier : il s'agissait d'un auror

-oui…maintenant je suis là…je suis médicomage, je vais vous soigner !

-Faîtes vite…mes collègues ont besoin de moi !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…murmura Lily. Je vais vous remettre en forme en un rien de temps !

-Merci…souffla l'homme en fermant les yeux

Lily sourit tendrement se concentra pour évaluer quelles ont été les causes des blessures de l'auror avant d'enfin pouvoir le soigner convenablement. Elle était en train de bander son bras gauche à l'aide d'un sort quand un immense jet vert surgit de nulle part…Lily eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres afin d'éviter le sort mais hélas…ce dernier s'abattit violemment sur l'homme qu'elle venait de soigner.

-NONNN ! cria Lily les larmes aux yeux.

Déterminée, cette dernière se leva et jugea sévèrement l'ombre qu'elle apercevait sur le mur d'en face.

James se retourna violemment : il venait d'entendre quelqu'un crier…et son cœur s'était crispé en pensant que cette voix ressemblait à celle de Lily. Il se tourna vers Sirius

-Patmol…j'ai entendu quelques chose derrière…couvre-moi s'il te plaît !

-No problemo mon frère ! s'exclama Sirius en balançant des sorts a tout va.

James sourit à son ami et se fraya un chemin parmi les sorts afin de rejoindre la provenance du cri. Il s'arrêta en voyant un corps à terre. Il se pencha et sentit le pouls de l'auror.

-Broman…murmura James en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

James après avoir scruté le corps du défunt fronça les sourcils. Son corps était pratiquement indemne…et les seules blessures qu'il avait, était bandé. Seul un médicomage aurait pu faire cela…Soudain, les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. La voix qu'il avait entendu était bien celle de Lily…

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama Lily en sortant de sa cachette

Le sort parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son ennemi pour s'abattre…sur le mur derrière lui. Le mangemort venait d'esquiver le sort et se relevait déjà pour abattre la rousse. Cette dernière marcha à reculons tout en lançant tous les sorts d'attaque qu'elle connaissait mais à chaque fois le mangemort réussissait à les éviter. Elle allait lancer un autre sort quand tout d'un coup.

-Argh…Ne put s'empêcher de dire Lily en tombant lourdement contre le mur.

Quelque chose l'avait agrippé la cheville. Quand elle se rendit compte que ce quelque était une main, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Un homme affuté d'une longue cape noire et allongée sur le sol, blessé, venait d'avoir assez de force pour la faire tomber et la projeter contre le mur. Lily essaya de se dégager de sa poigne mais ses efforts n'eurent aucun résultat. Déjà elle entendait les lourds pas de l'autre mangemort. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se débarrasser de son agresseur et lui assena un énorme coup de pied dans la figure ! Le coup assomma le mangemort et la pression sur la cheville de la jeune femme disparut. Elle eut à peine le temps de soupirer que l'autre mangemort se trouvait déjà devant elle. Il leva sa baguette et…

-IMPEDIMENTA !!

…le mangemort tomba raide par terre. James s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui retirer la baguette et posa enfin des yeux inquiets sur la rousse. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire reconnaissant qui se transforma aussitôt en grimace de douleur. Lily se tînt le ventre tendit qu'elle sombrait dans le noir.

-Lily ! s'exclama James en se rapprochant de sa compagne

Avec horreur ce dernier constata que du sang coulait entre les cuisses de Lily.

-Lily ! Lily !!


	23. La bonne décision

**Chapitre23 : ****La bonne décision à prendre n'est pas toujours la plus facile !**

Une odeur de chlore réveilla Lily. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata à son plus grand étonnement qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait atterrit ici et n'avait pas la moindre idée pourquoi elle était là…elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Pour s'en persuader, elle regarda ses bras…ses jambes…non…vraiment…il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Elle allait refermer les yeux quand une voix la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrirent sur James. Tout d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire. L'attaque du chemin de travers, la mort de l'auror, son combat avec un mangemort, sa chute et…Lily instinctivement toucha son ventre : elle n'avait plus aucune crampe.

Pendant toute son analyse, James était resté silencieux et s'était assit sur la chaise ç la gauche de la rousse.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Heu…je pense…dit Lily la voix enroué

-Je viens de voir le médicomage…murmura James en prenant la main de la jeune femme

-Ah…et qu'as-t-il dit ? demanda Lily soudainement mal à l'aise

-Que…tu allais bientôt pouvoir sortir…tu n'as rien de très grave…

-Et…c'est tout ? Risqua Lily

-Oui…c'est tout…

Un silence suivit cet échange. Lily inspira et expira pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle venait à peine de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal que James reprit la conversation.

-Comment cela se faisait-il que tu étais sur le chemin de traverse ?

-Mon chef voulait envoyer des médicomages sur le terrain pour aider les blessés…

-Et bien sûr, tu t'es immédiatement portée volontaire…fit James d'une voix extrêmement calme. La ma Lily, je te reconnais bien.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces personnes blessés…

-Je sais…mais c'était dangereux…

-Je sais…c'était une chose inconsciente et risquée à faire mais…

-Oui ! dit soudain James en se levant. C'était risqué surtout quand tu savais que tu avais des crampes au ventre avant de partir sur le terrain.

-Mais comment…bredouilla Lily

-Ton chef est venu prendre de tes nouvelles…c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Lily avala difficilement sa salive et regarda James avec appréhension. Elle savait qu'il savait…

-Lily…souffla James en se rasseyant sur le petit tabouret.

-Savais-tu également que tu étais enceinte…

Lily détourna les yeux ne voulant affronter James.

-Lily, regardes-moi ! Rugit James.

Lily obéit.

-Le savais-tu…oui ou non ?

-Oui…souffla Lily en baissant les yeux.

Les mains de James qui se trouvaient sur le drap blanc se crispèrent.

-Alors pourquoi…tu…tu rentrais si tard du travail en disant que tu devais faire des heures supplémentaires…tu ne cessais d'être toujours active…alors que…

Lily n'osait plus regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Tu sais bien qu'une femme enceinte doit se ménager…surtout si c'est son premier enfant…

-Je le sais…murmura une nouvelle fois Lily

-Alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ceci ? Pourquoi être partit sur le terrain alors que s'était si dangereux pour toi et le bébé…pourquoi ?

-Parce que…je ne veux pas cet enfant…souffla Lily en fixant ses émeraudes pleines de larmes sur un James abasourdi

-Mais pourquoi…souffla ce dernier en se relevant du tabouret

-…

-Je…tu…tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi Lily ?

-Non…dit soudainement Lily. Ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors pourquoi ?

-…

-Lily !! Tu ne peux pas décider de quelque chose comme ça toute seule ! Je suis le père de cet enfant et…tu as failli faire une mauvaise couche bon sang! s'exclama l'auror

Les larmes de Lily coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues, elle renifla bruyamment avant de reprendre.

-Oui, tu es le père James…et tout comme moi, tu veux un bon avenir pour nos enfants…tout comme moi tu veux qu'ils vivent heureux, en bonne santé et loin de cette guerre…moi aussi je veux avoir des enfants de toi…

-Alors pourquoi avoir tout fait pour avoir une mauvaise couche ?! cria James hors de lui

-James…réfléchit un peu ! Cria également Lily. Qu'avons-nous à offrir à l'enfant qui est en ce moment dans mon ventre ? Quel avenir pouvons-nous lui offrir ? J'en suis à ma troisième semaines…et j'ai calculé la date de mon accouchement…ca sera en juillet…

-…en juillet…répéta James

-James…n'as-tu pas compris que je porte sans doute en moi l'enfant de cette foutue prophétie ? Il viendra à peine de naître que déjà une grande responsabilité tombera sur ses épaules…il viendra à peine de naître que déjà, des milliers de gens attendent de lui de tuer Voldemort ! Te souviens-tu de la prophétie ? « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... » Je ne veux pas envoyer mon enfant à la mort…je ne veux pas décider de son avenir avant même qu'il soit né ! Tu te rends compte James…Cet enfant vivra dans la terreur de la guerre…il sera la cible des sbires de Voldemort…il devra lui-même se battre pour survivre…Je me répète James…Qu'avons-nous à offrir à cet enfant qu'un monde jonché de cadavres ?

-…de l'amour…

Lily hoqueta de surprise tandis que James avait repris sa place près d'elle et avait pris dans sa main celle de Lily. James la regardait avait des yeux brillants d'amour et compréhension on. Oui pensa Lily. Il avait compris lui aussi ce que signifiait d'avoir cet enfant…il avait compris et pourtant il l'acceptait.

-Lily…j'ai compris que pour toi c'était dur de mettre au monde cet enfant porteur de tant d'espoir…mais…c'est parce qu'il s'agit sans doute de l'enfant de la prophétie que tu dois l'accepter…Il ne sera pas un lapin pris en chasse par un chasseur…il ne sera pas un loup apeuré…il sera l'espoir que nous attendons tous…

-Mais James…renifla Lily en serrant la main de ce dernier

-Je sais…moi aussi je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'idée qu'il devra sans doute affronter Voldemort en personne…moi aussi je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans un monde en guerre…mais…je veux cet enfant…je veux cet enfant…avec toi…

-Oh James...je suis vraiment désolée…renifla Lily. James porta la main de Lily jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

-Cet enfant sera toujours entouré de beaucoup d'amour…il aura des tontons et des tatas loufoques mais…des tontons et des tatas qui l'aimeront comme leur propre enfant…il aura des parents surprotecteur et énervant mais…des parents qui s'aiment et qui l'aimeront de tout leur cœur…

-Wouah…murmura Lily en souriant timidement. Il aura de la chance…il sera entouré de pleins de gens…

-Oui…cet enfant aura une grande famille ! répondit James en posant sa joue contre la main chaude de la rousse.

-Il ne sera jamais seul n'est-ce pas ?

-Non…jamais…

-James…je crois que maintenant je sais quoi faire…dit une Lily résolue. En sortant d'ici…allons trouver Dumbledore !

James parut surpris au début mais sourit à la rousse. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Lily. Celle-ci rougit tandis que James passait un anneau à la main gauche de la jeune femme.


	24. l'ordre du phoenix

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Voilà, c'est bientôt la fin...je vous présente ici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!**

**Alalala, dire que j'ai commencé cet fic en 2004 et...qu'il m'a fallut 5 ans pour la finir! Je dois avouer que cette histoire m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, mais au final, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! J'espère que vous aussi vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire! C'est sur cette petite note nostalgique que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore merci pour l'attention que vous porter à cette histoire!^^**

**Chapitre 24 : L'ordre du Phoenix**

James et Lily entrèrent dans une vieille bâtisse construite dans un petit village anglais très calme. La porte grinça et laissa place à une immense pièce éclairée par quelques chandeliers disposés un peu partout dans la salle. Cette dernière accueillait déjà quelques personnes et Lily sourit en reconnaissant certaines têtes. Elle regarda James les yeux brillant. Le jeune homme lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de prendre sa main gauche. Une main gauche ou une bague se dressait fièrement sur l'annulaire. D'un pas déterminé ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le centre de la pièce. Ils virent Sirius en plein conversation avec un certain Maugrey, Lyra qui souriait gentiment à un Remus rougissant, Alhéna qui mettait en pratique son côté barmaid et des dizaines et dizaines de visages familiers. La famille s'agrandissait… Lily sourit de plus belle.

-Lily ! James ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux

Le couple se retourna et sourirent en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de les interpeller.

-Oh Franck ! s'exclama Lily en le prenant dans ses bras. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Oui, moi aussi ! James ! dit Franck en serrant la main de son collègue auror. Alice m'a dit pour l'heureux évènement ! Félicitation !

-Oui merci ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi je devrais te féliciter ! Sourit James

-Oh tu sais…rigola Franck gêné.

Lily n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation. Elle venait de repérer un mouvement dans le fond de la pièce. Quand elle reconnut la silhouette elle se dégagea de la main de James et marcha à toute vitesse. James la regarda faire et, apercevant lui aussi le nouvel arrivant, s'excusa auprès de Franck et suivit Lily. La rousse sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Plus elle s'approchait de la personne et plus ses yeux picotaient : les larmes ne tarderaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux…elle qui avait tant espéré…qui avait tant prié qu'un jour elle puisse enfin lui reparler…La personne, sujet de tant d'attention, due entendre les pas précipités de Lily car elle se retourna. Elle écarquilla les yeux tandis que Lily criait déjà son nom et se précipitait dans ses bras.

-Severus !!! dit Lily en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !! Je…je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir te parler ainsi je...

Se rendant compte qu'elle étouffait à moitié ce pauvre Severus, Lily s'éloigna légèrement et rougit, gêné par son attitude.

-Oh excuse moi…je suis très émotive…je…

-Lily…murmura Severus en lui adressant un petit sourire

-Severus…dit une voix dure derrière Lily

-Potter…siffla l'homme en retour, son sourire complètement disparu

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais la…ici…parmi tant d'aurors…

-Et bien…comme tu peux le voir je suis bien là…et je compte bien y rester !

-Oui tu es là…combien d'aurors as-tu tué pour en arrivé là ? Ton boulot de mangemort ne payait pas assez ? Voldie ne…

-James ! s'exclama Lily. Ca suffit maintenant ! S'il est là, ça veut dire que Dumbledore l'a approuvé ! Tu sais bien qu'on peut lui faire confiance !

James renifla et pris Lily par l'épaule. Il la força à faire demi-tour et à le suivre. Lily tourna la tête et lança un sourire d'excuse et un « à tout à l'heure » à son ami d'enfance. Lily se cala dans les bras de James et soupira de plaisir. Severus était de nouveau près d'elle…Elle s'avait qu'il avait pris un autre chemin mais au final…ils se retrouvaient enfin dans la même pièce…ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient à présent le même but et qu'ils emprunteront désormais le même chemin. Lily toucha son ventre légèrement arrondie. Elle pouvait à présent dire qu'elle était heureuse.

James s'arrêta devant une petite estrade et comme lui, Lily regarda l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Dumbledore avait toujours cette prestance qui imposait le respect, de ce fait, une fois monté sur l'estrade, toute la salle se tut. Nul besoin de parler, nul besoin de lever la main…Dumbledore captait les foules d'un simple regard…un regard cerné par des lunettes en formes de demi-lune…un regard bleu…clair et emprunt de sincérité et de détermination.

"Je ne suis pas un politique, ni un intellectuel...par conséquent, mon discours sera assez désordonné et...bref! ( petits rires dans la salle, Dumbledore prit un grand bol d'air frais avant de continuer.) Comme vous le savez aussi bien que moi...notre monde et je le crains, pas seulement le notre, est sur le point de traverser une épreuve difficile...Ce que nous redoutions le plus vient de se produire...Le monde de la magie est à présent en guerre...(Dumbledore inspira profondément). La magie à elle seule, est très puissante...mais combinée avec les sentiments humains elle devient plus puissante et parfois même redoutable...Or, que ce soit dans cette pièce ou dans les salles que côtoient Voldemort et les siens, les sentiments fusent de toute part...Un sentiment de jalousie, de revanche, d'injustice, d'amitié...d'amour... (James à ce moment, resserra sa main sur celle de Lily). Cette guerre ne fera pas seulement des dégâts sur vos corps mais elle en fera aussi sur vos esprits...Vous verrez des gens qui vous sont chers périr...vous verrez ce que cruauté veut vraiment dire...mais en contre partit...je vous promet que vous verrez aussi l'espoir...l'espoir que cette guerre se finisse le plus rapidement possible... C'est dans ce but que je vous ai tous réunis ici...On attend pas l'espoir, mais on le crée! Le ministère de la magie ne pourra pas à lui seul vaincre la menace de Voldemort, c'est pour ça que chacun d'entre nous devons agir. Que vous soyez aurors, professeurs, médicomages ou même...mangemorts...vous...non, nous sommes tous des sorciers! Des sorciers qui, attirés par le but, se sont rassemblés ici pour riposter! On attaquera, tous ensemble, le noyau même des forces du mal! Ainsi...je déclare officiellement la création de l'Ordre du Phoenix!"

**Bon…je voulais au début faire un discours plus poignant et à faire pleurer…mais je ne sais pas si ça à marcher....et puis...je suis à sec là…je n'ai plus d'idée de ce genre…Donc il faudra se contenter de cette fin de chapitre !!**

**A demain pour l'épilogue !!**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Journal de Lily Potter_

« _17janvier 1980,_

_Voldemort a encore frappé…cette fois…son attaque était gigantesque et…a enveloppé un quartier entier…le…le bar de Alhéna était dans ce quartier…le « un pas chez soi » à été complètement détruit…tous nos souvenirs de la vie après Poudlard…tous nos fous rires, nos rencontres entre deux rendez-vous…tous l'amour qui a été abrité par ces murs…tout…tout a été raflé…_

_Et…_

…_Alhéna est morte avec ces souvenirs…._

_Elle avait survécu à l'explosion mais son courage de gryffondor ne la pas quitté même après tant d'années…elle a aidé les personnes qu'elle pouvait puis s'est mise en première ligne, côte à côte avec les aurors pour capturer les mangemorts présents. Elle a continué à se battre même après avoir reçu plusieurs endoloris…elle a continué à défendre ce en quoi elle croyait…jusqu'à son dernier souffle…_

_Sirius est effondré…il est inconsolable…et c'est compréhensible…3 jours plus tard…le jour de l'anniversaire de Alhéna…il voulait faire sa demande en mariage…_

_Il a finit par la faire…lors de l'enterrement de sa bien aimée….dans un murmure il a fait sa demande…mis la bague au doigt de la jeune femme…puis tout doucement et tendrement…il l'a embrassé une dernière fois…Quand j'ai vue ça…j'ai à nouveau eu une crise de larmes…_

_Je me souviens encore des paroles de Sirius après que James et moi leur avons raconté pour la prophétie…il avait dit « après tout c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait…tous ensemble ! »…je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…espèce de menteur ! Comment a-t-il pu promettre une chose pareille ! Comment…comment réaliser cette promesse…une promesse ou à présent Alhéna n'en faisait plus partis…_

_Sirius…tu n'es qu'un menteur…et toi Alhéna…tu n'es qu'une idiote…tu as osé me laissé derrière toi…alors que…_

_…un de mes piliers s'est effondré… »_

_« 18 avril 1980,_

_La maison d'Alice et Franck Londubat a été attaqué…les mangemorts on surgit en masse chez eux…Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'impatiente…il ne peut régner tant qu'une chose, aussi infime soit elle, le menace…un an plus tôt, il avait eu vent de la prophétie…maintenant qu'il est au sommet de son pouvoir…il ne peut prendre aucun risque…il éliminera toute menace…_

_La maison d'Alice et Franck Londubat a été attaqué…ils ont été torturé à plusieurs reprises par des endoloris…encore…encore et encore…les aurors sont intervenus quelques minutes après…mais c'était trop tard…_

_Nos amis sont à Ste mangouste…ils ne se souviennent de rien…ils ne vivent plus…ils…ils ont laissé un enfant derrière eux…Neville Londubat était là quand ses parents ont été torturé…il a tout vu et … n'a pas pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait…_

_Quand je suis allée les voir il y a deux jours…j'ai vu Neville tendre un papier de bonbon à sa mère…Quelque chose me dit qu'il continuera à faire ce geste…il continuera à espérer retrouver ses parents…_

_J'ai sourit tristement…_

_Il y a pas si longtemps que ça…j'avais dit à Alice « Je suis persuadée que vous ferez d'excellent parents toi et Franck ! » et…ils l'ont été…Neville est un bien gentil garçon…offrant tout l'amour qu'il a reçu de ses parents… »_

_« 20 septembre 1980,_

_J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule…_

…_Quelqu'un de nos rangs devait s'infiltrer parmi les mangemorts pour sauver des amis de l'ordre du Phoenix…ils allaient –d'après Severus- être torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent ce que complotait Dumbledore la plus grande peur de vous-savez-qui…Lyra s'est portée volontaire malgré toute nos protestations…surtout celles de Remus, qui était mort d'inquiétude. Mais elle n'en a pas pris compte…Elle voulait agir et pouvoir sauver des gens qui comptaient pour elle…_

_Elle y est allé avec un autre membre de l'ordre…aucun des deux n'est revenu…quelques jours plus tard…on a reçu une photographie…Lyra était enchaînée à un mur…elle se faisait torturé par trois mangemorts…A aucun moment elle n'a crié ou pleuré…ça aurait été trop d'honneur pour ces vermines…non…aucun bruit ne sortaient de ses lèvres sanglantes…Elle a gardé tout son courage jusqu'au bout…Même si aucun son ne sortaient de sa bouche…j'ai su qu'elle souffrait…son regard était triste et quelques larmes brillaient aux coins de ses beaux yeux bleus…En voyant ce détail…j'ai regardé Remus…il serrait la mâchoire…_

_J'ai détourné une bonne fois pour toute mes yeux de cette atroce photographie et je me suis réfugiée dans les bras de James._

_A présent…Remus en veux à Dumbledore…après avoir vu et revu la photo…il a donné un bon coup de poing au professeur…il avait les yeux baignés de larmes…il n'a cessé de lui demander pourquoi…pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle…Dumbledore a murmuré un simple désolée…Remus l'a regardé durement…et il est partit…ça fait une semaine qu'on a plus de nouvelles de lui…_

_J'ai réprimé un autre sanglot…_

_Remus et elle…avaient fait des projets d'avenir…Remus s'était enfin résolu à fonder une famille malgré son problème de lycanthropie …Il voulait retrouver la joie qu'apportait une famille …une famille avec Lyra…mais maintenant…_

_Lyra…en me prenant dans ses bras m'avait soufflé « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sera toujours avec toi ! »…Elle aussi est une menteuse…elle n'est déjà plus là…_

_Un autre de mes piliers s'effondre…encore combien de temps les autres resteront-ils ? _

_«14 Décembre 1980,_

_Severus a bien failli se faire découvrir par le seigneur des ténèbres…je viens de me rendre compte à quel point son rôle d'espion est difficile…Je suis bien heureuse qu'il maîtrise l'occlumancie à la perfection sinon…je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait…Je viens de retrouver mon premier vrai ami…et…je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève…on est passé par tellement d'obstacles lui et moi…on n'a pas cessé de prendre des chemins différents et…maintenant que nos deux chemins se rejoignent enfin…je ne veux plus qu'ils se séparent…Il m'a fait découvrir la magie…et c'est grâce à elle que j'en suis arrivée là…Parce que je lui doit tant…parce que c'est une personne qui m'est cher…je ne veux pas que Vous-savez-qui me prenne une autre personne qui m'est si importante… »_

_« 15 mars 1981,_

_James a été gravement blessé…il est là…devant moi, souffrant le martyr…je lui tiens la main de toutes mes forces pour qu'il puisse garder un lien avec le monde des vivants…avec mon monde…_

_S'il te plaît…ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi…_

_S'il te plaît…James…ne me laisse pas…_

_Un jour tu m'as dit « pour toi je ferai tout » alors…pour moi…vis…VIS !! »_

_« 31 octobre 1981,_

_Eh James…un jour je t'avais demandé…au sujet de notre petit Harry…_

_« -Il ne sera jamais seul n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Non…jamais… »_

_Je crois que nous aussi on est des menteurs…je suis dans la chambre de notre fils…je le tiens très fort dans mes bras…toi…tu m'as déjà abandonné…tu m'as toi aussi laissé derrière…je ne tarderai pas à te suivre…alors…nous somme aussi des menteurs n'est-ce pas ? On laisse notre petit Harry tout seul…Oui…on a mentit…mais…je sais qu'on n'a pas mentit sur une chose…tu avais dit » Cet enfant sera toujours entouré de beaucoup d'amour » et je t'avais sourit en répondant « Il aura de la chance…il sera entouré de pleins de gens… »…on n'a pas mentit…mon petit Harry…on ne t'as pas mentit…où qu'on soit…on t'aimera toujours…où qu'on soit…on sera toujours près de toi…tu ne seras jamais seul…Tous ceux qui te quitteront resteront toujours près de toi…tout près de toi…dans ton cœur…tu es l'espoir que nous attendons tous…_

…_j'entends les pas de Voldemort…je sais qu'il est temps que j'aille rejoindre Alhéna, Lyra…et ton papa…mais toi…tu dois vivre…alors…je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire…qu'une dernière promesse à te faire…_

…_moi aussi pour toi je ferai tout…_

…_Mon petit Harry je t'aim… »_

** FIN**

**Voilà !! Cette histoire est enfin finie !! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus !**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce fic, merci pour vos reviews et surtout merci d'avoir été aussi patient…**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour mes autres fics !! ^^**


End file.
